Ain't No Particular Way
by Novemberscorpion
Summary: Gabriella moves to New Mexico during Senior Year, the day after Thanksgiving. She now has to make new friends, and try to be popular, especially since the Golden Boy Troy Bolton has his eyes on her. Story goes straight through University as well.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright so this is my first offical High School Musical story published on Fanfiction, I'm hoping people enjoy this. Also many other people from various places and things will pop up in here. A spoiler for you. _

_Sharpay and Ryan Evan's aunt is none other than Emma Frost...minus the telepathy she has in the Marvel Comics. She is set to appear later on in the story._

* * *

**High Schoo****l Musical**

**Chapter One**

East High was bursting with activity as students piled in, the first day back from Thanksgiving break. The jocks of the school sat around at the front entrance, goofing off and playing a little bit of Basketball while the geeks tried to get passed them without being snarled at. Cheerleaders were practising on the field; the band geeks were busy practicing off by the doors leading to the music room. All in all it was another typical day at East High. A silver van pulled up to the school, parking in one of the vacant spots.

"Mama," said Gabriella, turning to look at her. "Seriously I don't want you to come in with me. I'm a big girl now I can handle this."

"I know," she said, smiling. "But I don't want to look like I'm not interested in your schooling, and it being senior year for you to. Now please, stop arguing and let's go," she said looking at her watch. "Aye, hurry honey or we're going to be late."

They quickly exited the van to see the commotion. Gabriella gulped; knowing right away she wanted to fit in, make this place work. Every school she had been to she had become the freaky math girl but this time…this time she'd make it different. They walked past the jocks, to busy with basketball to notice much of anything, and into the school, heading into the principals office.

"May I help you?" asked the petite blonde woman Gabriella, assumed was the Secretary.

"Yes," said Mrs. Montez. "My daughter is transferring here and we were told to see Principal Matzui? Is he available?"

"Oh yes," said the woman. "He's been expecting you, go on in. His office is just around the corner."

They walked into the back and into the office, to see a shorter man sitting there, however his smile brightened up the room he was in.

"You must be Mrs. Montez and Gabriella," he said, shaking their hands. "It is a pleasure to meet you. I've gone over all your transcripts and everything is in order. We're very pleased to have you this year at East High. Here is your timetable and a map of the school to help you find everything. I will show you to your homeroom and I'm sure Mrs. Darbus will be more than happy to assist you if you need it after that."

Gabriella nodded and watched her mother leave the school before heading to homeroom. The bell had rung just shortly after they had entered the office so the halls were empty now.

"Here we are," he said. "Do not worry to much. We hope you have a wonderful time here at East High."

She smiled and walked into the room, earning her the entire class staring at her for disrupting Mrs. Darbus. The woman standing on the make shift mini stage was definitely the drama teacher, that much was obvious.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Oh!" said Gabriella, handing her the transcripts and her timetable.

"Ah, I see," she said. "Very well then. Welcome to East High Miss. Montez. Here is your timetable back, you may sit in the empty desk there beside Taylor McKessie."

Gabriella took her timetable and then sat down, looking at her desk until she was certain people had stopped staring at her. She noticed Taylor, however still looking at her.

"I'm Taylor," she said. "If you'd like some help locating everything I can walk you through it all?"

"Thank you. I'm so lost right now. I could use the help," said Gabriella, relieved someone was willing to help her.

"No problem," she shrugged. "Lemme see your timetable?"

She handed over her timetable to Taylor who looked it over.

"Well good news is you have two classes with me and the same free period," she said. "Bad news is, you have two classes with Troy, and one class overlooking his first class."

"Who's Troy?" she asked.

Taylor looked at her and said, "I'll explain everything during our free period, but just a heads up, if you hear a group of boys and they look to be popular…it's probably the basketball jocks and your best bet is to get out of their way. Also, the art room is the room over viewing the gymnasium."

Gabriella nodded as the bell rung. Taylor took Gabriella's map and quickly marked, in different colours, how to get to each of her classes before handing it back to Gabriella. Gabriella collected her bag up and took her timetable from Taylor before passing by a small group of people. One in particular grabbed her interested. He had really, really bright blue eyes and this messy brownish hair. He really was kind of cute. He was hanging with a bunch of boys and suddenly Taylor's words echoed in her head.

"_Ike, the basketball team!"_ she thought, half running, half walking past them to avoid any unpleasant confrontation.

She followed the path traced out for her by Taylor until she found herself where she was supposed to be, and she was three minutes early to. She took a seat by the windows, over viewing the gym and noticed the basketball team heading onto the court.

"_So this is what Taylor meant,"_ she thought, noticing that boy again.

The bell rung, snapping her out of her thoughts. She looked up to the teacher and smiled at the assignments needing to be done. She knew how to do all of that.

* * *

Down in the gym Troy was busy shooting hoops and practicing lay ups with his team, his teacher, who also happened to be the basketball coach, and, much to Troy's dismay, his father, was busy watching them all and shouting tips to the other players. Troy finally stopped and began stretching his muscles, warming up, beside his best friend Chad Danforth.

"So dude," said Chad. "Seriously did you really kiss Stacey Emeris over Thanksgiving? She's going around telling everyone you did."

"No," answered Troy, groaning in annoyance. "She only wishes I would, but you know cheerleaders. They need to make up stories so others will think they're cool."

He stood up and rolled his shoulders before glancing up at the art class. However this time he noticed something different. Usually he could see the tops of people's heads because they never sat by the large windows, but this time he could very clearly see a girl sitting there. She had long black hair; Latin tanned skin and was wearing a brown, shoulder less sweater.

"Hey Chad," he called over. "Who's that?"

Chad looked up and shrugged.

"No clue man," he answered. "Must be the new student who came to homeroom today. Montez or something like that."

"She's in our homeroom?" asked Troy. "Oh right…the one who walked in late. I wonder why I didn't notice her before?"

Chad shrugged and ran off to practice some more. Troy watched her glance over and down right at him and smirk. She then turned away again and pushed a piece of her hair over her face to cover her blush. He went back to practising, stealing glances upward at the new girl. She, however, didn't look down again, a slight disappointment but not discouraging. Finally, with ten minutes of class left he went into the change rooms hit the shower and then quickly changed again before the bell rang. Thankfully it was free period so he didn't have to rush off to another class. Soon he found himself surrounded by the basketball team and they walked down the halls, students rushing to dart out of their way. They continued on until Troy saw that girl coming down the hallway. She looked up and he could see it, she was new and already the fear of being picked on was there. However he noticed that change as she strode up to them. This made them all stop and look as she just walked straight ahead making them move aside for her.

"Thank you boys," she smirked as she walked on, making more than the jocks head's turn.

"Did she?" started Chad.

"Did she just…?" continued Zeke.

"She just made us move to the side for her!" finished Jason.

Troy however wasn't as shocked by this as they were. Truthfully he could see strength in her and knew, just knew, East High had a very large surprise in store in the form of this girl.

"Guys I'll catch you later," he said taking off, leaving the stunned team to fend for themselves.

* * *

"Taylor!" called Gabriella, making Taylor smirk.

"You made it," she said. "How'd you get passed the jocks?"

"I just…walked down the hall…they moved out of my way when they saw I wasn't backing down," she explained. "It wasn't that bad actually."

Taylor looked at her and looked as if she might faint.

"Gabriella, you probably got away with that because you're new," she said. "Trust me they won't be as forgiving the next time around."

She nodded and then followed Taylor. Not noticing Troy come in looking out of breath and frustrated.

"_Gahh where is she!?" _thought Troy, grabbing his head in annoyance.

* * *

"And finally, we have the drama club," said Taylor, indicating the people in the drama room. "See that blonde haired girl there? Do not cross her. She's an evil Ice Queen named Sharpay who wants nothing more than to be the biggest star on the planet…oh and she wants to be Troy's girl."

"And let me assure you that's never gonna happen," came a very exhausted voice from behind them.

Taylor and Gabriella turned to find Troy, out of breath and looking like he'd run a marathon. Gabriella thought he looked cute.

"Troy?" said Taylor. "Can…I…um…help you?"

"Yeah," he said. "Yeah you can. Who's your new friend?"

Taylor looked at Gabriella before looking to Troy.

"Listen Troy, I don't know what kind of sick game you and your basketball buddies are planning but leave her out of this," she said. "She's new, she don't need your crap right now!"

"No really," he said. "I just want to know her name. This way I know who's looking at me during first period."

Gabriella blushed again and turned her face away, making Troy laugh softly and Taylor to gasp.

"Don't worry," he said. "Truthfully I kind of liked it."

"Gabriella," she said, still blushing like mad. "I just transferred from Sun High."

"Troy Bolton," he said. "Youngest Captain of the East High Wild Cats."

They shook hands and then looked at each other again. Taylor looked like she was going to have a seizure.

"Ok seriously, this cannot be happening," she said. "You're totally messing with the flow of space and time here Troy. You, basketball Captain, jock…don't interact well with smarter people."

"Well I think it's about time I did," he said. "And I'm not dumb thank you Taylor. I get straight A's in all my classes. I'm just not as open about it as you are."

Taylor opened her mouth to say something only for Chad and the rest of the team to appear.

"Oh joy," she muttered. "Your faithful pets have arrived."

"Hey Troy," said Chad, glancing at Taylor and Gabriella. "Are these geeks buggin' you?"

"No," he said. "I'm actually talking to them Chad. I wanted to find out the name of the girl who was looking at me during first period and now I have my answer."

"Oh," said Chad. "Hey it's the girl who barged through us. Listen, that privilege expired so from now on can you, ya know…go around us or just stay out of our way?"

"Last time I checked the halls in the school were for students to use," said Gabriella, before she could stop herself. "Why don't you and the rest of the team try to not take up so much space? I'm sure you'll find it more productive that way."

Troy bit his tongue so he wouldn't start to laugh at Chad's face. This was a rarity to see someone standing up to Chad and he looked as if he'd been slapped in the face.

"While you're at it," she continued. "I'd try chucking that attitude out the door. If you're trying to make me afraid of you it's not going to work. Thank you Troy for the nice conversation, Taylor let's go, I still haven't seen where the Math room is."

With that the two girls walked by leaving Chad to look shocked.

"She burned you bad man," said Jason. "You totally got shot down."

He glared at him.

"Shut up Jason," he said. "Troy, why didn't you back me up?"

Troy finally let out his laughter.

"Because," he laughed. "That was just to funny to pass up."

"Thanks Troy," said Chad, watching his friend laughing with the rest of the team. "Thanks a lot."

* * *

Taylor pulled Gabriella into the Cafeteria again and looked at her, laughingly.

"Where did that come from girl?" she asked. "You just totally shot down Cad Danforth. That was amazing."

"I don't really know myself," answered, Gabriella. "It just sort of slipped out."

Taylor shrugged and continued walking with Gabriella, the two of them talking, telling each other about themselves. Truthfully Taylor didn't have a lot of friends that she was really close to and the way she found herself opening up to Gabriella, she felt she finally had a best friend.

"So Gabriella," said Taylor. "What are your talents?"

"Well I'm smart," she smirked cheekily. "I was part of the Scholastic Decathlon team at my old school. I'm not to bad at art and my mom says I'm a good singer but I don't think I am."

"I bet you are," she said. "Come on sing a little something?"

"Oh, no way," said Gabriella. "I can't sing in front of people. In my room by myself is one thing but in front of others is totally out of the question."

Taylor laughed and they kept walking until the bell rang to signal the end of free period. Taylor walked in the opposite direction, heading for her class.

"Good luck with Troy," she called out. "Wherever Troy is, his group of lost puppies are sure to be right behind him.

* * *

Gabriella entered the classroom to find Troy and his basketball group already there. Chad looked up and his eyes narrowed at her, she only smiled and walked past him…again. Troy looked up to see her walk past and sighed, knowing she was deliberately sitting far away due to the group he hung around with. However he noticed she was coming back so he decided to clear his throat to get her attention.

"You can sit here you know?" he said, pointing to the desk beside him.

The team stopped what they were doing and looked at Troy as if he had just sprouted another head. She nodded and sat down, a little nervous about this. She glanced over to Chad.

"Listen, I'm sorry about what I said. I'm just new and I want things to be different this year," she said. "I'm tired of being picked on because I'm not a cheerleader. I just got here and already I had people looking down upon me. I got a little ticked off. No hard feelings?"

Chad looked at her a little awkwardly. This was the first time someone had actually given him a genuine, heartfelt apology.

"Uh…sure," he said. "No hard feelings."

"Good because if Taylor was right about that person, the Ice Queen is waiting at the door," she said, pointing out Sharpay, making googly eyes at Troy.

Troy groaned and smacked his head into his desk, while Sharpay still tried to get his attention. Gabriella looked at Sharpay, then back to Troy before she held out her hand to him.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Just go along with it," she whispered back.

He took her hand and interlaced his fingers with hers. He then felt her raise their hands up, allowing Sharpay to notice. Troy, for the second time wanted to laugh and had to bite his lip not to at the expression on Sharpay's face. She stormed off, screaming incoherent curses at innocent bystanders as she passed. Gabriella then let go of his hand, and Troy felt like something was missing.

"Ok that was cool," said Chad. "You totally just made Sharpay jealous…and made her back down for now."

"I'm sure she'll get over herself," she said, before looking up. "Or have you all hoped for that since whatever grade?"

"Yeah," said Troy. "We're still waiting for her to get over herself. She's been like that since grade four."

Gabriella just shrugged and then sat up when the bell rang for class to start.

* * *

"I don't understand any of this," hissed Chad, as he tried to work out algebra.

"It's really not that hard Chad," said Gabriella, turning around. "Here. You need to figure out what the value of x is. All you have to do is solve the question. We have 2x + 5(7 x 2) 56. Do the multiplication in the brackets first, then multiply the answer in the brackets by five."

Chad quickly did it all up and then looked at her again.

"This is the part I don't get…how the hell do I do this?" he asked, looking frustrated.

"Ok you want to get x by itself and in order to do that you need to take the numbers from the left side and put them on the right side. Your answer of 28 there is moved over, behind the answer of 56, so the question is now 2x 56 – 28."

"But why is it subtraction now?" he asked. "It was just addition on the other side."

"It was addition over on the left side…when you move it over to the right it becomes the opposite of what it was. Addition becomes subtraction, subtraction becomes addition, multiplication becomes division and division become multiplication," she answered.

"Ok so then the question should read x 56 – 28/2?" he asked.

"That's correct," she said. "Then all you do is solve it."

"Then the answer should be 14?" he asked.

"That's right," she answered. "See it's not that hard now is it?"

"No, actually it's really easy. I can't believe I couldn't see that before. Thanks a lot," he said, starting the next question and managing to get through it faster.

She smiled and went back to her own work. She'd finished the Math work ages ago, now she was currently working on her art work so she could catch up. Troy looked up to see her drawing a very intricate and complicated landscape, something right out of a tropical paradise. It was all in pencil right now but he could see the pastels in her bag.

"Hey Gabriella?" he whispered.

She looked to Troy and smiled.

"Yes?"

"When you finish that, could you let me see it?" he asked. "I'm not a big art fan but that looks amazing."

"Well thank you," she smiled, sweetly. "I'll give it to you when it's been marked, how's that sound?"

"I'd like that," he said, going back to his math work.

Chad had watched the way Troy was looking at Gabriella and, true she was cool…well sort of, but there was no way, no power on earth or heaven that would stop him from making sure Troy did not go after her.

"_She is so not his type,"_ he thought. _"He has an image to maintain, if anyone saw him dating a Math Geek his entire High School dating life would be so shot."_

The bell rang, startling Chad out of his thoughts. He quickly grabbed his stuff and headed out the door with Troy and Zeke.

* * *

**Lunch Time**

The jocks all sat at their table in the school, laughing and joking about something or another while the other groups sat elsewhere. Troy was in the centre of it all, enjoying it until suddenly Gabriella came in. He watched her take a sandwich and a carton of milk before walking off with Taylor.

"_Why do I feel so funny whenever I see her?"_ he thought to himself. _"I mean I've felt things when I'm with a girl yeah but this…this is just different. It's not a normal attraction…something is different about this."_

"Yo, Captain?"

Troy was pulled out of his thoughts when Chad called out to him. Truthfully, Chad was his best friend and solitary confidant but he could get very annoying very fast.

"Dude you've been staring off into nowhere land for the last 20 minutes," he said. "Something up?"

"No. I'm just getting lost in my thoughts," he answered. "Sorry, I have to go. I'll see you last period."

Chad watched Troy leave and knew he'd have to act fast, this Gabriella girl was affecting him a lot more than he wanted her to.

Troy stalked through the halls of the school, looking everywhere for the girl that made his heart fly every time she entered the room. He had checked all the rooms he could think of before heading down the music hall. He heard playing coming from one of the rooms so he opened the door to find a small girl in there, wearing glasses and a funky hat playing the piano and writing music down. He quietly closed the door, so as not to disturb her and then continued on his way until he found himself heading up to his usual, secretive place outside in the gardens above the Science room. He sighed and turned the corner to his bench only to find Gabriella already there. She looked up, startled that someone had found her.

"Oh," she said. "I'm sorry is this where you go to get away?"

"Kind of," he said. "But don't worry. I don't mind sharing it. I was actually looking for you."

She looked at him a little funnily before smiling.

"Ok, so you found me," she said. "What's up?"

"I don't really know," he answered. "It's to soon to be sure but I think I'd like to get to know you a little better. I guess what I'm asking is would you like to be my friend?"

She smiled and nodded at him, blushing a little bit.

"Of course Troy," she said. "I could always use another friend. It's not like I have people lined up to fill that position."

He sat down beside her and smiled. However the warning bell rang and he groaned.

"Great I have Chemistry next," he sighed.

"Really?" she asked, grabbing her bag. "So do I."

She notice him perk right up when she said that. It might have been to soon but she could see the sparks…no, not sparks…fireworks was more like it. She felt something for him but was too afraid to admit it. Also like he had said it was just to soon. She walked to his locker with him, chatting about her hobbies and getting to know him better and before they knew it, they were in Chemistry.

* * *

"Gabriella!" came Taylor's voice. "Over here."

"Oh Troooooooooooy," came a sickly sweet sing song voice.

"Troy," called Taylor. "Over here. Hurry before she gets up to get you."

He glanced over to see Sharpay making googly eyes at him again from her seat and he sprang towards Taylor and Gabriella.

"Thanks Taylor." he smiled, trying to hide his discomfort of Sharpay. "You are so generous."

"Truthfully," she whispered. "No one deserves to suffer at the hands of Sharpay."

He put his hands together like he was about to pray and gave her a slight bow/nod of his head, making her smirk. Gabriella was smiling to but for other reasons.

"_God he's just so cute,"_ she thought. _"He's so well toned, look at all that muscle. He's a popular guy, kind, charming and he seems to really be interested in me and what I like."_

"_She's so hot,"_ he thought to himself, working on the assignment on the board. _"She's so not like those other girls. She seems to really be into me because of me. Not my body or my popularity standing. Maybe I could really make a relationship work with her? No, it's to early for that…but oh god she's so irresistible."_

Taylor had been working but now her attention was focused on Troy and Gabriella. She had noticed already Troy's instant warmth towards her. She could tell he was swooning over her and playing everything safe.

"_Perhaps I judged Troy to soon?"_ she thought to herself. _"Now that I think about it, Troy never really was like the others. Chad was the worst…second only to Sharpay but Troy was never really the bully. Now that I think about it Troy's never done anything to me to make me dislike him. Maybe I am a bit stereotypical."_

Taylor got up and grabbed three textbooks from the shelf and handed one to Gabriella and Troy, earning her two whispered thanks from each of them. She sat down again and began to work out the problems with the chemicals and their genetic make up.

"Hey Gabriella?" Troy whispered. "Could you help me with this?"

"Sure," she answered, looking at what Troy was doing. "Ok so what we have here is a Vitamin B12 strand. You need to figure out what's in there that doesn't belong and then reorganize it to look the way it's supposed to."

"I know that but I can't figure out what's wrong with it," he said. "Truthfully I'm not really good at Chemistry, it's the only class I'm getting a 60 in. I'm trying but I just don't understand it."

"Ok here," she said. "Vitamin B12 is made up of a large array of elements that get more and more complex further in. However H2O does not occur in this vitamin so that water source there is wrong. After that I really don't see anything wrong with it. So after you remove the water molecule from it, you need to redraw it out to look proper or clean. There is no right or wrong shape for it, but there is a right or wrong order it must go in."

"Oh," he said, looking over the sheet. "So all I have to do is reorder them so they are proper and that's it?"

"Yup," she said.

"Thanks Gabriella," he smiled, returning to his work.

Gabriella continued working on what she had to, before heading to the teacher and getting the work she'd need to catch up on.

"Oh don't worry about it dear," said the teacher. "There's just to much work. Just start from today and this will be the first assignment in your records for my class."

"Ok thank you very much," she said. "Could I just know what you guys did though so I can study it for the final exams?"

"Oh certainly. Just read all of chapter one and three and the last four pages of chapter six. If you finish all that we are currently reading chapter seven, right up to the page you just worked on."

"Ok thanks," said Gabriella, returning to her table.

She began to read the chapters, having covered most of the work at her previous school while Taylor and Troy continued to work on the pages. None of them noticed the way Sharpay was looking over at them and the evil glare she kept giving Gabriella.

"_I swear Troy will be mine,"_ she thought. _"Math Geek or not I'm going to crush her like every other girl…and when I do I'll finally have Troy all to myself. I'm going to ruin Gabriella Montez's life even if it's the last thing I do!"_

* * *

The bell rang again as Gabriella, Taylor and Troy gathered their things up and headed out the door.

"I'll see you around Gabriella?" asked Troy as he stopped in the hallway.

"Of course," she said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

With that he watched her walk down the hall with Taylor to the Science room. Grinning he ran off towards the gym…again for his last class. He had all the major credits he needed to graduate; now he was just filling up the rest with one's he liked. He had Health and Fitness next and truthfully it was just a poor cover up class so the basketball team could practice some more. He entered the court to find Chad already there with Zeke and Jason.

"Where's everyone?" he asked.

"Late," said Chad, throwing his hands up. "As usual."

Troy shrugged and entered the change rooms, ready to start practice again. They needed to practice so they could beat the West High Knights.

* * *

"Ok Gabriella," said Taylor. "Spill, what's the deal with you and Troy?"

"We're just friends," she insisted. "He seems really charming and nice and he wanted to hang out with me."

"No girl can be 'just friends' with Troy Bolton," said Taylor, smirking. "You're either his first, second or third girlfriend or the girlfriend on the side. He's a nice guy but he goes through girls like there's no tomorrow."

"He didn't seem like that to me," she said. "He really goes out with more than one girl at a time?"

"That's what we've all heard and Troy's never denied it," she said. "Than again he's never confirmed it either, it's all just speculation but you get the gist."

Gabriella looked at her work a little harder, thought's going through her head at alarming speeds; she was beginning to get a migraine. Truthfully she didn't see that type of person in Troy. He seemed like a kind, caring person who just happened to be part of the in crowd where people weren't nice. She sighed and finally looked up at Taylor.

"Do you really think that's true?" she asked. "I mean he doesn't look like that kind of person."

Taylor shrugged.

"I don't know Gabs," she said. "I really don't know. From experience, I know that looks can be deceiving."

* * *

Gabriella exited the school heading home after a long and tiring day. She had very limited amount of homework due to her teachers telling her not to worry about it. The only thing she needed to do was her art and the teacher told her she had a week to finish that. She also had to add Taylor to her msn contacts when she got home. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't realize a car had pulled up beside her until finally it honked at her.

"Hey Gabriella," said Troy, smirking from the drivers seat. "Hop in, I'll give you a lift home."

"Thanks," she said, going around and getting into the passenger side.

When she got in she realized Chad and Zeke were in the back seat, obviously getting a lift home from Troy as well.

"Hey it's funny girl," said Zeke. "Seriously, we all enjoyed what you did to Chad today. It was hilarious."

She watched Chad punch Zeke in the arm and glare at him.

"Shut it Zeke," he threatened. "Besides, Gabby and I have worked out our differences. Isn't that right?"

She smirked and nodded a little before Troy pulled up to a house she assumed was one of the boy's. Chad got out and waved to them before heading into the house. Zeke smirked.

"Seriously Gabriella, seeing someone put Chad in his place is a very rare thing and we got to see it today," he said. "It was very amusing."

"Well I only did that because I can't stand being looked down upon like I'm not as important as anyone else," she said. "We're all equal, in high school nobody can see that though."

Zeke nodded before Troy stopped at his house. He got out and closed the door.

"Thanks again Troy," he called out, running up to his front door.

"Ok now where do you live?" he asked Gabriella.

"Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you that," she blushed. "I live on Hazelnut Drive. Number 35."

Troy began to drive before realizing where that was.

"Hey, I live right there on Ashburn Boulevard," he pointed out. "It's like a two minute walk from my house to yours."

She smirked and got out of the car when he pulled up to her house. She closed the door and then leaned on the door.

"I'll see you around more often then won't I?" she asked. "I do have one question though for you and it's kind of personal, you mind?"

"Not at all," he said.

"Well, someone told me that when you have a girlfriend, it's never one at a time it's usually…" she started.

"You've been talking to Taylor to much," he said. "I've dated four girls in the school. One at a time and only one of them lasted for a year. I kissed two of them. All four of those girls are actually gone now to different schools, so anyone who say's they've dated me or kissed me are trying to grab some attention."

"I thought as much," she said. "Thanks for the ride home Troy. I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded and watched her go into her house before backing out of the driveway and heading home.

"_Troy and Gabriella. Gabriella and Troy,"_ he thought to himself as he got out of his car. _"It has a nice ring to it. I think I might go for it. I like her; I can easily see she's into me. It's been about two years since I dated last maybe it's time to try again?"_

* * *

Gabriella put her bag down on the kitchen chair before grabbing a cup of juice from the fridge.

"Hello honey," said her mom. "Who did that expensive car you came home in belong to?"

Gabriella smirked and drank her juice down.

"Troy Bolton," she said. "He's a very nice boy. He's on the basketball team and probably the most popular guy in the school. I'm finally in the in crowd…or well sort of."

"That's wonderful news dear," she said. "Just be careful though. I don't want to see your grades slipping. You've always been a wonderful student."

"Don't worry mama, I'll be fine," she reassured her. "Oh also I have some things I need you to sign for the school, medical records and updates."

She handed her mom the sheets.

"Of course," she said placing them down.

Gabriella had noticed her mom was being extremely pleasant…not that she wasn't a nice person on a daily basis but she was being overly nice this time.

"Aye mama, what's wrong?" she asked. "No oculte las cosas, talk to me?"

"It's my company," she said. "They want me to go lejano, to New York for un mes."

"Un mes!" said Gabriella. "Mama that's a month! What am I gonna do here?"

Her mother sighed and sat down.

"They have not transferred me, they just need me to go and over look some stuff for them, the staff and official paper work, la materia tiene gusto de eso," she explained. "You're old enough now to ocúpese. I'm sure you can handle it."

Gabriella sighed and ran her hand through her hair.

"Well there's nothing I can do about it," she said. "I'll be fine by myself for a month. Just call me every so often to check in would you?"

"Of course I will," she said. "I'm leaving tonight, mi pequeña muchacha so I will be making dinner in about an hour. My plane leaves tonight at 8:30."

"Ok mama," said Gabriella, heading to her room and putting her bag down by her computer stand.

She pulled out her artwork and placed it down on her desk before walking back downstairs again.

* * *

Gabriella sat at the table with her mother, eating the Taco's her mother had whipped up recently.

"So how was school today honey?" she asked.

"It was good actually," answered Gabriella. "I met a friend there named Taylor. She's in the Scholastic Decathlon and she's the head of the Science club. She helped me most of the day get to my classes."

"That's great to hear. Now honey I've left my numbers on the fridge if you need to call me. If something happens call me and I'll be on the next flight home," she said, cleaning up her plate and the leftovers going into the fridge.

Gabriella nodded, putting her own dishes away and cleaning up the kitchen while her mom got her suitcases into the car and grabbed her coat.

"Ok Gabriella," she said hugging her daughter. "I'll see you in a month. I'll call you when I get there ok?"

"Yes mama, now go before you're late," she said.

She watched her mom get into the car and then pull out of the driveway. She waved to her as she drove down the street and then she was gone. Gabriella pulled her sweater closer to herself and walked back into the house, closing and locking the doors before going to her room. She sat down in front of her computer and quickly started up her msn instant messenger. She added Taylor to her contact list and soon found her friend signed in.

MSN Chat

**ScholasticGirl:** Gabriella! Hey girl you finally got on.

**Gabriella: **Hey Taylor, yeah I got on finally. My mom just left for a month in New York. Her company sent her off to over see some work and stuff.

**ScholasticGirl:** You're by yourself for a month? Wow a new place and already you gotta be by yourself. If you need to call someone or want someone to spend the night over just call me up.

**Gabriella: **Thanks Taylor. I definitely will. Well tomorrow's Friday so you wanna sleep over tomorrow night?

**ScholasticGirl:** Sure thing. Oh before I forget, Troy wants your msn name so he can add you. Somehow he got a hold of my e-mail and contacted me to ask you. Is it ok?

**Gabriella: **Sure. Troy seems nice enough. Why not?

**ScholasticGirl:** Ok, he's adding you now. I gave him permission to add me to his contacts list to.

**Gabriella: **Lol

_WildcatCaptain has added you to their contact list. Would you like to allow them to see when you are online and have conversations with this person?_

Gabriella clicked the yes button and watched the little green symbol come up to show Troy was online.

**WildcatCaptain: **Gabriella?

**Gabriella:** Clearly. My msn name should have given that away. :P

**WildcatCaptain:** With the internet you never know now a days. So how are you?

**Gabriella:** I'm good. Mind if I add Taylor to the convo? It's easier to talk to both of you at the same time that way.

**WildcatCaptain:** Sure go ahead.

_ScholasticGirl has entered the conversation._

**WildcatCaptain:** Hey Taylor.

**ScholasticGirl:** Hello Troy. Gabriella.

**WildcatCaptain: **So Gabriella what's up?

**Gabriella:** My mom's gone away to New York for the month. Figures as much, we just move in and already her company has her traveling all over the place again. At least this time I'm not being dragged around the country with her.

**WildcatCaptain: **Ouch. That's gotta suck. Well if you want to chat I'm just around the corner and I'm sure my rents would be more than happy to have you over.

**ScholasticGirl:** Wow Troy, you're so sweet. I never knew you had such a generous side.

**Gabriella:** Thank you Troy, that's very generous, and lol Taylor.

**WildcatCaptain:** Ha ha Taylor. And you're welcome Gabriella.

**ScholasticGirl:** Hey so I'm a bit stereotypical of cliques at school. You happen to be part of the clique I'm not so fond of.

**WildcatCaptain:** True enough.

**Gabriella:** Well I'm heading to bed now. I'm tired and to be honest I know tonight's gonna be hard. It's so eerily quiet in my house.

**WildcatCaptain:** Ok. Night Gabriella. If you need to call my number is my personal info on msn there.

**ScholasticGirl:** Night night. Same thing here. If you need someone to call I gave you my number earlier. Just call and I'll be right over.

**Gabriella:** Thanks guys. Goodnight.

_Gabriella has left the conversation._

Gabriella signed off and shut her computer down before changing into her nightgown. She brushed her hair, her teeth and then cleaned off her face before turning off the lights in the house and heading for bed. She turned off her bedroom lights and opened her window to allow the breeze into her room before getting into her bed.

* * *

_Ok so that's the first chapter of my story. It's not my first attempt at a High School Musical story but it's the first one I've published so far. I will have an update soon. I hope you all enjoyed it. R&R please._

Novemberscorpion110388


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few weeks had gone by and Gabriella had settled into her life at East High. Already it was the last week of school again until Christmas break and the school had been transformed into a festive collage of art and festivities. Gabriella had spoken to Troy a grand total of maybe four times since she had seen him on the first day back, after that, settling into the whole clique sort of thing. Troy was currently at his workplace, trying to get all the stock out on the shelves, not that the sports store had much left since the Christmas rush was depleting them of much of it. He sighed and sat down, tired after lifting boxes loaded with skates and hockey sticks onto the shelves. His boss, Thomas Hendrickson, was a family friend and had given Troy the job at a very good rate of pay. Needless to say he had stored up enough over the years to buy his car, pay for his university education plus more for renting out an apartment when the time came for it.

"_I am so looking forward to my vacation this year,"_ he thought, drinking some of his water down. _"I won't have to worry about work, extremely difficult customers or stocking nothing for a whole two weeks!"_

The door opened to the sports shop and he noticed black hair come into the store. He got up and smiled, seeing the bright brown eyes of Gabriella Montez gracing the store with her presence. She looked up and smirked.

"Well, looks if I want to find a Wildcat I know where to look," she said, walking up to the counter.

"I guess you do," he said. "What can I help you with?"

"I actually left my figure skates here about three days ago and got a call today that they were ready?" she said. "So here I am."

He nodded and checked the logbook before heading into the back and getting her skates down. He noticed the material and the feel of them and knew she was obviously good at it. He came back out and handed her the skates.

"Here you go," he said. "I hope those are yours?"

She smiled and nodded, heading to the cash.

"So it's 20 bucks," he said. "Anything else?"

"Not today," she said handing him the money. "You going anywhere special for the holidays?"

"Yeah, my parents rent out this ski resort lodge for the Christmas Holidays every year," he said. "I never used to like it but it's grown on me."

"Really?" she said. "Which lodge is that?"

"Somewhere up in Canada," he answered. "I don't remember what it's called but it's somewhere up in Timmins, Ontario?"

"Kamiskotia Snow Resort?" she asked.

"That's it," he said. "You heard of it?"

She smiled and shrugged. She waved bye to him as she walked out the door, leaving him to watch her go. He was jolted out of his daydream by Thomas.

"Well now Troy," he said. "I know some of the customers have had their eyes on you but this is the first time I've seen you actually take interest in one. You know Miss. Montez?"

"We go to school together but she doesn't really talk to me," he said. "She's a Math and Science girl and well…I'm one of the sport jocks."

"So?"

"Well," he said. "The rest of the school…"

"Pffft," mocked Thomas. "Why do you care about what the rest of the school thinks Troy? Yes you are an amazing basketball player, but that doesn't mean you can't still be who you want. If you like this girl go for it. If you do go for it, don't let her go once you have her. You don't find a catch as good as her very often."

Troy looked at him puzzled, not really understanding what he meant.

"Troy," he said. "I know the difference between a fake girl and girl with the whole package. That Montez girl…the whole package."

Troy blushed a bit and smirked, making Thomas laugh.

"Now go on home," he said. "You've been here long enough. I'm sure Jack will have you running around like mad when you get home packing and practicing for the big game."

"Thanks Uncle Tom," he said.

Thomas wasn't his uncle but he'd been told to call him that since he had been born so it sort of became a habit, one that Tom didn't mind all that much. Troy grabbed his jacket and ran out into the parking lot. He got into his car, only to stop when he heard Gabriella on her cell phone.

"What do you mean cancelled mamá?" she said. "We always go there. Every year, why not this one?"

He watched her listening to her mothers answer before he noticed how upset, and terribly angry she looked.

"You promised me you'd be home in time for us to take our trip," she said. "Now you can't even make it home for Christmas? Por qué usted me está abandonando?"

He had never heard her speak Spanish, let alone so fluently and so angrily either. He watched her start to cry a little bit before finally sighing in frustration.

"Sí mamá. Te amo a. Adiós," she said, hanging up her cell phone.

He got out of his car and closed the door softly before walking towards her, noticing the way she tried to hide her tears and to look like everything was all right. She looked up when she heard Troy's shoes crunching the gravel beneath them.

"Troy!" she exclaimed, furiously hiding her tears. "I didn't hear you. Everything ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he said. "I actually kind of overheard your talk with your mom."

"Oh," she said, looking down a bit. "It's nothing Troy. She's really busy with her work."

"Gabriella," he said. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Yes Troy," she insisted. "I'm fine. My mom's just really busy."

"Ok," he said. "As long as you're sure?"

She looked right at him, her hazel eyes staring deeply into his blue one and then he felt all her weight pressing against him as she cried.

"No," she sobbed. "No I'm not alright. I'm so angry and upset."

He led her towards his car before finally letting her get into the passenger seat, her bag tucked into the backseat. He got in and looked at her.

"Come on, I know a small little coffee shop we can go to and just talk," he offered. "What do you say?"

She nodded, smiling a little bit.

"That sounds great Troy."

* * *

"Every year my mom and I go away for the Christmas break," she explained to Troy, a steaming hot cup of hot chocolate on the table in front of her. "Just the two of us, so we can spend some quality time together because she's always working so much. This year was supposed to be the same thing only now her company called her and asked her to stay in New York for another month. So she can't leave for two weeks like we always did. So she's going to go up there for three days and then going back to New York to finish working."

"That sounds hard," said Troy, his own coffee sitting in front of him. "Where were you going to go this year?"

"The same place you were," she said. "We'd booked it last year and now my mom gets to go alone while I'm home here without her for Christmas."

Troy looked at her a bit sadly before an idea hit him.

"Why don't you come with me and my family?" he suggested. "We're going up there and I'm sure they'd be willing to let you in on the excursion this year."

"Oh Troy, I couldn't do that," she said. "I hate imposing on others especially during Christmas."

"It's not a problem Gabriella," he said. "This year I get to drive myself up there so it's perfectly fine. I'm leaving on the Friday though after we're done school. It'll take till about Sunday to get up there."

"Alright then," she said, smiling. "A road trip to Ontario sounds like fun."

"Great, I'll pick you up tomorrow then and we'll head out," he said. "If you want to drop your stuff off at my house tomorrow morning that's fine to."

She got up and smiled. She pulled out her phone and walked away to call her mom, allowing Troy to soak in his success. He just bought himself almost two days alone with Gabriella in his car. He pulled out the money to pay for their drinks before getting up himself, putting on his jacket again. Gabriella came over soon after smiling.

"My mom says to tell you, you are an angel," she said. "She didn't look forward to spending Christmas away from me."

He laughed and walked with Gabriella out of the small coffee house heading to his car again. The two of them talked the entire trip back to Gabriella's house, both of them noticing this was the longest either of them had spoken to each other or even been in the same vicinity as the other. Finally he pulled up to her house and let her out, noticing Taylor standing at the front door of Gabriella's house.

"Oh no!" said Gabriella. "I was supposed to meet Taylor hours ago. I totally forgot. Thanks for a wonderful time Troy, I'll see you tomorrow morning ok?"

He nodded and watched her go towards the house before backing up out of the driveway and heading home.

* * *

Taylor stood up from the stair she had been sitting on when she saw Troy's car pull into the driveway. She watched Gabriella get out and felt relief wash over her. She then glared at Gabriella, as she ran up the driveway towards her.

"Taylor I'm so sorry," started Gabriella.

"Girl you made me so sick with worry," she said, hugging her friend. "I thought something had happened to you."

"I found out my mom wasn't coming home for Christmas so we could go on our annual trip together," she explained. "Troy was there when I started crying and well…he helped me out."

"Tell me everything," said Taylor. "Let's go inside first."

The two girls went into the house and Gabriella began to tell Taylor everything while she packed. Taylor looked like a little kid in a toy store.

"Girl, Troy Bolton just literally asked you out," she said. "He invited you on a road trip to Ontario, over his best friend he's known since childhood."

"Nah," she said. "He doesn't like me that way…does he?"

"Gabriella," said Taylor. "The boy's gaga over you."

"He couldn't be," she said again, still denying the truth. "Besides we're just friends."

"Sure," said Taylor. "So you don't think of him at all in any other way?"

"Of course not," said Gabriella, not looking at Taylor and entertaining herself with her packing. "I like him as my friend."

"So you've never thought about how it'd feel to have him hold you with those muscular arms?" she asked. "To feel those lips on yours? Not once?"

Gabriella sighed and looked up to Taylor.

"Taylor, I fight myself everyday not to throw myself on him," she said. "But he doesn't see me that way. He couldn't. Look at me, I'm not as pretty as Sharpay Evans or as athletically in tune as Stacey Emeris."

"No Gabriella, you're not," said Taylor agreeing with her. "I don't think Troy cares about that. I think that's what Troy likes most about you. You don't expect him to be the superstar of the school and because of that he's more comfortable around you. I've seen it to…he opens up more to you than he ever has…even Chad hasn't heard the things he's told you."

Gabriella continued to pack, thinking to herself about what Taylor had just told her. It didn't seem to be that big of a shock to her, and that was what surprised her the most. She was, once again, the freaky math girl and a superstar basketball jock was interested in her? That just didn't make sense to her. She turned on her computer again and signed into her msn account, noticing a chat screen pop up.

"Is he really into me like that?" she asked, suddenly.

"Gabriella, I've known Troy since I was a kid to," she said. "I've seen him go gaga over girls before but you've got his head spinning. Something about you just has him wanting more."

"He's told you all this hasn't he?" she asked.

**Flashback**

MSN Chat

_Gabriella has left the conversation_

**ScholasticGirl:** Well Troy this was fun but I'm gonna head out to.

**WildcatCaptain:** Taylor, before you go could I talk to you about something?

Taylor looked at her screen for a few seconds puzzled by this. Troy hadn't ever asked her for a favour before, and just from the way she read it he sounded like he was begging her.

**ScholasticGirl:** Sure Troy, what's up?

**WildcatCaptain:** It's about Gabriella. I…it's kind of hard to say.

**ScholasticGirl:** I'm not here to judge you Troy. I'm not a friend per say like Chad is but I'm here to listen and help if you need it.

**WildcatCaptain:** I like Gabriella…a lot more than just a friend. I can't stop thinking about her. I saw her when I was in gym and now she's in my head. I can't get her out.

**ScholasticGirl:** I see. Well Troy, your best bet is to play it safe for the time being until you know just how Gabriella feels about you, after all it has been just one day. I would say your chances are good but just encase. If you need to talk more and I'm not online text me, ok?

**WildcatCaptain:** ok. Thanks Taylor. Please don't tell Gabriella about this though. I don't want her afraid of me.

**ScholasticGirl:** Lol no worries Troy. You're secret is safe with me. I will not tell her until you are comfortable with it.

**WildcatCaptain:** Thanks Taylor. Goodnight.

**ScholasticGirl:** Adios Wildcat.

_ScholasticGirl has left the conversation._

_WildcatCaptain has left the conversation._

"Of course not Gabriella," said Taylor. "I'm just good at reading people."

Gabriella looked at Taylor before pointing at the screen.

"Really?" she smirked. "You know private conversations shouldn't be held in a room I made. I get to read the last messages sent between you two."

Taylor looked at the screen and hit her head.

"Damn Troy's going to kill me," she said. "I told him I wouldn't tell you."

"I noticed," she said still reading the messages. "Don't worry I'll tell him about the screen popping up so you don't get the blame later on."

Taylor nodded and got up. She sighed and looked at Gabriella.

"Just be careful," she said. "I know Troy's a good guy and all but he is still a guy. Their minds are only ever on one thing."

Gabriella blushed and nodded as she walked Taylor to the door and wished her friend a goodnight before returning to her packing.

* * *

Troy opened the door to his house the next morning to an odd looking lump shaped person standing there. The person seemed to have Gabriella's head but either bags or pillows covered everything else.

"Gabriella!" he said. "I have a small car, how am I supposed to get all that into it? Plus all my stuff?"

"Easy," she said. "It fell over when I brought it up, once I get it back together again it won't look like so much."

He helped her get her stuff inside before she began to fix her pile, while he packed the car with his stuff. When he came back the large pile had depleted in size. He began to get her stuff packed into the car before finally he sat down on the couch, finally packed.

"Troy we have 30 minutes before school starts," she said. "Remind me why we're going again? All our classes are like half an hour long anyways."

"I don't know," he said. 'My mom and dad are already gone. They went by plane yesterday."

"Give me a minute," she said walking into the kitchen.

Troy lay back and closed his eyes a bit before Gabriella came back. She giggled, which woke him up.

"We can go now," she said. "I called the school and told them we weren't coming. Principal Matzui figured you weren't going to show up today."

Troy nodded and got up, allowing Gabriella to leave the house first before he set the alarm and locked up the house. He got into the car, Gabriella already in the passenger seat and drove off, heading towards the school for one last thing.

"I just need to pick up my dad's notebook," he said. "It's got all his plays and scenarios in it."

* * *

Chad watched Troy come into the gym and head straight into the coach's office before coming back out again.

"Dude, you're like 25 minutes late," he said.

"Oh I'm not staying today," he answered. "I'm heading up North to meet my parents for our Christmas trip."

Chad looked at him, shaking his head before Gabriella appeared at the door.

"Troy come on," she said. "We're gonna be late starting."

Gabriella walked away, not noticing the look of pure malice on Chad's face. He turned on Troy the second the door closed.

"You're taking her with you!" he said, shocked. "Her? Over me?"

"Dude, her mom's up there," he said. "I'm taking her up there so she can spend Christmas with her."

Chad glared at him while Troy stood there.

"Dude I haven't said anything so far but I have to now," said Chad. 'Think about what you're trying to pursue here. You are a popular sports star and she's a geek. You have an image man. If people see you hanging around with her too much they'll get suspicious and then your entire high school life will be ruined. Think about it, the sports guy who dates nerds…and then Gabriella would be classified as cool. The geek who made a jock fall in love with her."

Troy looked at him, no emotion on his face but Chad could see the anger in his eyes. Troy's eyes said everything before he did and Chad knew Troy's anger was something fierce.

"We'll talk more about this when I come back from holidays," he said. "But the last time I checked friends don't try and stop each other from being happy. If Gabriella makes me happy then you should be encouraging it, trying to help me find a way to tell her and to ask her out. Not trying to tear me down. Some friend you are."

With that Troy walked out of the gym, Chad watching him go and the unmistakable feeling inside that he'd just lost his best friend.

* * *

Troy walked out of the gym and headed for the exit door before being intercepted by Sharpay. He inwardly groaned.

"Hey Troy," she said.

"Hi Sharpay," he moaned a bit, wanting to just get on the road.

"Where are you headed?" she asked. "Looks like you're in a hurry."

"I am," he said. "I'm heading up North to meet up with my parents."

"That sounds nice," she said. "Could I ask you something real quick before you go?"

He sighed and looked at her.

"What do you want Sharpay?" he asked.

"Well you see," she said. "I was doing a bit of research on an old school my friend went to, see if maybe I could get in contact with her and you won't believe what I found. Gabriella went there."

"Really?" he said, perking up at hearing Gabriella's name.

"Yeah," she continued. "But you won't believe what she did either."

Sharpay pulled out a small bundle of papers and handed them to Troy. All of them said in different ways the same thing. _'Gabriella Montez, Whiz kid revealed to be a cheater'_ Troy looked at Sharpay, shocked.

"Where did you get this?" he asked her.

"It was on the internet," she said. "I don't remember the site but if you go to google and type in Sun High you'll find out all about it."

Troy walked away, looking at the papers until he reached the car. Sharpay smiled as she watched him leave the school before she held up a small phone to her ear.

"Phase one, complete."

* * *

"Troy!"

He looked up, shocked out of his daze until he realized the voice came from in his car. He remembered Gabriella was in there, so he got in, still looking straight ahead.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm…fine," he said. "Gabriella, what was your old school like? Sun High wasn't it?"

"Yeah," she said. "It was ok. It was kind of small but it felt kind of homey. I enjoyed it but not as much as I enjoy being here. Why?"

"What if I told you I know something about you," he said. "Something you might not want anyone else to know?"

"Troy, what is going on?" she asked. "What are you talking about?"

"This, Gabriella," he said, holding the papers up.

She took them from him, looking them over before looking like she to had seen a ghost. She looked at him, and he could see the tears starting up again.

"Where did you get this?" she asked.

"I have my sources," he said. "Is it true?"

"Of course not," she said. "This was a mock article someone wrote about me back at Sun High because I out did them in the Scholastic Decathlon team. Because I did better they got kicked out and I took their spot. They got angry at me and then wrote this, accusing me of cheating."

Troy looked at the windshield, ashamed of believing the first thing to come in and ruin his picture perfect image of Gabriella. He felt her hand on his and he looked up.

"Listen it was a convincing article then," she said. "Just as it is now. I didn't cheat; the guy just couldn't handle someone else being smarter then him. Now let's just forget this ever happened and get on the road, ok?"

Troy nodded and pulled out of the school heading onto the road, towards the Canadian border.

* * *

Troy reached under his seat and pulled out a CD holder for the car, handing it to Gabriella.

"It's all Christmas music in there but you pick one," he said.

She smiled and picked out a CD. It didn't matter which one, they all had Christmas music on them. She heard the first few bars of Happy Christmas (War is over) sung by Celine Dion. She smiled and sang along with it, forgetting Troy was there beside her. He just listened to her, liking the sound of her voice. She finally stopped after a bit and looked at Troy.

"Come on sing along," she said. "You know you want to."

"Oh no," he said. "I don't sing."

"Come on I bet you're good at it," she urged.

"Yes my showerhead is very impressed with me," he answered her.

"_A very Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year. Let's hope it's a good one, without any fear,"_ she sang, looking at him. "Come on don't let me down," she pouted.

Troy sighed and glared at her.

"**And so this is Christmas. And what have we done? Another year over, a new one just begun. And so Happy Christmas. We hope you have fun. The near and the dear ones. The old and young,"** he sang out loud for Gabriella to hear.

She smiled and joined in with him.

"**_A very Merry Christmas. And a Happy New Year. Let's hope it's a good one. Without any fear. And so this is Christmas and what have we done. Another year over, a new one just begun,"_** they sang together, before the song ended.

"Troy, you're voice is amazing," she said. "I can't believe you've never sung publicly."

"Well I'm not sure about it," he said. "I've never thought my voice was that good."

"It's amazing," she said. "You should really consider singing. You'd make it big."

"I could say the same for you," he said to her. "You're not bad yourself."

She blushed and looked away again, playing with a curl in her hair.

"I'm not that good," she said, softly. "My voice sounds to squeaky."

"It sounded amazing to me," he said. "The voice of an angel."

He noticed her blush turn deeper as she began to furiously play with her hair to keep her mind off of him. He smirked a bit before turning onto another highway. Gabriella watched the scenery changing around her as the usual summer long scenes turned colder, getting duller until she found herself seeing snow on the ground.

* * *

Gabriella groaned as she turned over in the seat, sleeping. Troy had continued to drive, most of the day, making a few stops here and there to pee and eat. He had left early in the morning and now it was going on 10:30pm. He had made it all the way to Missouri already. He pulled off into the parking lot of a hotel and stopped. Gabriella woke up, no longer sensing they were moving.

"We can't be there yet," she said, groggily.

"We're not," he said. "But I need to stop so I can sleep."

"Right," she said getting up. "Guess we get a room then."

He nodded and got out of the car, grabbing his duffle bag and seeing her bring in her backpack. They checked into a room and then walked down the hallway, heading in. Once inside they noticed the room had one bed, not two.

"I said two beds," said Troy. "Why is it always me?"

Gabriella sighed and threw her stuff to one side of the bed. She began rummaging through it and then looked at Troy.

"Seriously, you can't just sleep in the same bed as a girl?" she asked. "I'm sure I can trust you not to do anything naughty to me?"

He nodded and went to the other side, still feeling awkward about this. He removed his shirt and pants, leaving his boxers on and got into the bed, almost falling asleep the second he hit the pillow. Gabriella didn't say anything but she really enjoyed looking at him taking his clothes off. She felt comfortable around him. She pulled her own nightgown out and changed in the bathroom, not that comfortable around Troy just yet. She knew he wanted to get on the road again around the same time tomorrow so she set the alarm for 7:30am and then got into the bed. She heard Troy's soft snores and knew he was tired. She smiled and curled up into the bed, falling asleep herself.

* * *

When Gabriella woke up again it was to the sound of Troy still snoring away and a siren going past the Hotel window. She rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock.

"_6:30, aye why so early?"_ she thought, getting out of bed.

However she knew this was probably a good thing. She went into the washroom and quickly showered, brushed her teeth and changed, brushed her hair and styled it a bit before coming back out again and packing her clothing up into her backpack from the previous day. She began to make some breakfast from the food that was left available in the room. She heard Troy get up and just walk past, right into the washroom. She smiled; he clearly wasn't a morning person. She started the coffee and then went back to making their breakfast while Troy showered and changed. She poured two cups of coffee and put out the cream and sugar, then two plates of eggs and toast. He came out and noticed his breakfast and coffee sitting there, while Gabriella cleaned up. His eyebrow rose a bit, almost not believing she'd just made him his breakfast.

"Thanks," he said awkwardly sitting down.

"No problem," she said. "I was up so I figured might as well get it all done now."

He nodded taking a sip of his coffee. He smiled, it was just right. He ate the eggs and toast and found it tasted just as good; well good considering it was hotel food. He finished up his food just as Gabriella sat down to eat her own. He got up and cleaned his plate off thinking how much they were acting like a couple. He put the plate away after washing it thoroughly and left in the sink, knowing the staff would be in here to clean everything after they left anyways. He sat back down and looked at Gabriella, who looked up at him.

"What?" she asked. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No," he said. "Thank you for the breakfast. I wasn't expecting it."

She smiled and went back to eating. Troy watched her and found himself more than attracted to her. He put his hand on hers, making her look up at him. She could see it right then that Taylor was right about Troy. He did like her. She smiled and pushed her plate aside before taking his hand in hers.

"I know," she said. "I know what you want, and how you feel."

He looked at her.

"Taylor," he hissed.

"Actually no," she said. "When you want to speak to Taylor and not want me to read it you shouldn't talk in the room I made up. I can read the messages when I sign back in again."

He looked dumbfounded but nodded. He sighed.

"I just didn't know how to tell you," he said. "I mean we've known each other a total of what, not even a full month yet?"

"I don't care about that Troy," she said. "We haven't known each other long, but you want to be more than a friend to me. I think I'd like that."

His ears couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He looked at her, shock on his face.

"Huh?"

"I said I'd like to be your girlfriend," she said. "If you still want to?"

He nodded and smiled. They got up and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you Gabriella," he said.

* * *

Troy found new energy on the road while he drove. Gabriella was beside him reading peeking up every now and again to look at something out the window. They'd long since left Missouri and had now entered Michigan. They'd been driving for 10 hours now and Troy knew he was getting tired again.

"_How can sitting here with my foot down on a pedal make me so tired?" _he thought to himself.

"Do you want to pull over and stay here for the night?" she asked.

"No," he said. "I need to make it to Sault Ste. Marie by tonight. It's only another three hours away, I'll be fine."

She nodded and continued reading her book, before looking up to Troy and taking his hand. He smirked a little.

"Troy, you do know I can drive?" she said. "I didn't suggest it before because well a guy and his car, but if you need to rest I can drive for a bit."

He nodded, before pulling off to the side of the road. He got out and changed sides with Gabriella.

"Thanks a lot," he said. "I don't get how driving can be so tiring?"

Gabriella just shrugged and started driving, following the GPS in Troy's car. Troy lay back in the seat and dozed off, allowing Gabriella to drive in silence. She made a few more turns and a few hours later she found herself at a stand still at the Canadian border. She glanced over at Troy and nudged him awake again, making him get up abruptly. She giggled again at him.

"Sorry Troy," she said. "But we're at the boarder and they'll need our passports."

"Right," he said, still sounding asleep.

Gabriella turned off the music for the time being as she pulled up slowly behind the car in front of her. Finally after about 15 minutes she pulled up to the main gate. A woman stood there, official looking and stern.

"Passports please," she asked, sounding kinder than she looked.

Gabriella handed over hers before Troy pass her his passport, so she handed that one to the woman as well. She glanced at them and handed them back.

"Miss. Montez, Mr. Bolton, would you please open the trunk?" she asked.

Troy got out of the car and opened the trunk to reveal all the bags they had packed. She moved a few of them around to check under them before nodding in approval. She made some notes and then closed the trunk again. Troy got back into the car as the woman bent down.

"Thank you for your cooperation," she said. "This is for you to hold onto so you can get back through easier. Have a nice day and happy holidays."

"Thanks," said Gabriella "You to."

Troy nodded and gave her a wave before they continued driving, no longer in the United States.

After they had crossed the boarder, so late at night even, it took them no time at all to get to Sault Ste. Marie. Gabriella parked in a motel parking lot before stopping the car. Troy got out again and quickly ran to get a room, while Gabriella took out her backpack and Troy's duffle bag. She closed the door and locked the car before heading towards where Troy had gone in. He came out again with a key to a room. He took his bag from Gabriella and together they walked to the room Troy had been given. Once the door had been closed he collapsed on the bed, while Gabriella began her usual scrubbing of the entire room. She had this trust issue with hotel rooms. Troy couldn't blame her; he knew what went on behind the closed doors of hotel rooms sometimes. He quickly went out again to get some food while Gabriella cleaned the main things before she sat down. She opened her phone to see a new text from Taylor.

**Hey girl, how far are you? And how's the trip with lover boy? Lol :P I hope you're having fun. Text me when you get this. Oh btw thought I should tell you, you'll never believe who actually had the nerve to talk to me. Danforth. Something about you actually. Meh, whatever. Ttyl.**

Gabriella smirked before responding to Taylor. She sent the text and closed her phone just as Troy came back with pizza. She smiled even more as he opened it up in front of her.

"I loooove pizza," she said, grabbing a piece.

"Glad to hear that," he said.

They continued to eat in silence, before Troy noticed that she was definitely not like any girl he'd ever been with. She was already on her third piece, most girls would pick at the first piece, at least the girls he'd been with. She noticed him looking at her.

"What?"

"Nothing," he said. "I like a girl who likes to eat."

She blushed at his comment, finished her pizza and then got up to clean her hands. She then turned to look at him again.

"So Troy," she said. "Tell me, you're not like the other 'cool' people in the school. Why?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "What's the point in being mean or cruel to people. I'm not royalty, even if the very ground I step on is worshiped by the school. I've never wanted it, it just sort of comes with being the superstar of the school. Trust me, I could live with a lot less attention."

She smiled. Ok he wasn't arrogant but he liked the attention even if he said he didn't. She cleaned up the table and put the spare pizza in the fridge. Troy had been busy getting his clothes and stuff out for tomorrow.

"What time you want to head out tomorrow?" he asked.

"Eight thirty?" she said. "Same time we've left each day?"

He nodded and got into bed, tired from today. Gabriella though he might be getting sick, he just didn't look all that well. She grabbed her wallet and walked out of the room, heading to the drug store across the street.

"Cold medication," she said. "My friend is going to so need it."

* * *

The next morning Troy got out of bed and instantly regretted it. His head was splitting in pain and he felt stuffed up. He looked up to see Gabriella hand him some form of liquid.

"It's going to taste horrible but it'll work," she said.

He grunted his thanks before drinking it and somehow thought he would have been better off not drinking it.

"Buckley's!" he sputtered, swallowing it.

She smirked and took the spoon back before putting the bottle into her bag again. He glared at her for making him take that terrible, horrible, disgusting tasting medication. Getting up fully he went into the washroom to shower and change while Gabriella made the coffee and got the breakfast she'd bought from the McDonalds across the street set out. When he came out he felt much better, but that taste was still in his mouth. He sat down and began to eat his food.

"Thanks," he said. "It works really well. Tastes terrible."

"I know," she said. "It's the best that I know of."

He nodded, finishing up his food and cleaning up. He went to grab his keys but she took them before he could. He gave her an odd sort of look before he answered his silent question.

"You're sick," she said. "Last thing I need is for you to crash. I'm driving."

He sighed and packed the car, he hated being sick. It happened rarely but when it did he got it bad. He got into the passenger side of the car and watched Gabriella give the key back to the owner before getting into the drivers side.

* * *

Once on the road again, Troy began to feel much better. True it would take a little longer to get fully better but he wasn't stuffy or dizzy anymore. He glanced at Gabriella who was busy focusing on the road.

"Hey Gabriella?" he asked.

"Yes Troy?"

"Do you think we could keep us a secret for now?" he asked. "I'm just not in the mood for my mom to start going all out on me just yet. I don't even want to think about what my dad would be like."

He saw her smirk and she nodded her head.

"I agree. My mom would probably start giving me lectures and tips on staying safe," she said. "I don't think I could handle that over the holidays."

He smirked and pulled out his phone, hearing it go off.

_Troy where are you? You should have been here an hour ago! Text me back please. Love Mom._

Troy sighed looking at the traffic in front of them. They weren't far but it would take a bit more time. He text his mother back, until he heard Gabriella curse out loud at some car who had cut her off.

"Stupid jackass."

He just looked at her, impressed that was the worst she could come up with. She sighed and then glanced at him.

"What?"

"Jackass?" he asked. "That's the best you can do?"

"No," she said. "But I'm not the type to swear for no reason. The guy cut me off, jackass is just fitting for him."

He shrugged and went back to his phone. Finally he felt the car gain speed and noticed the cars had thinned out. The scenery was also very different from back home. Snow graced the ground everywhere, covering everything, dead trees and pine trees lined the streets, thick forests everywhere you looked and wildlife he'd never see back where he was from. Truthfully he had hated snow at first. It was just to damn cold for him, but he got used to it and soon learned all the extreme sports he could do with snow. Finally he watched the resort come into view. He pulled out the parking permit he'd been sent through the mail and directed Gabriella to the spot. Once there they got out and pulled all their stuff out of the trunk and headed for the front doors. Troy inwardly groaned as his mother and father were both sitting there waiting for him.

"Troy, you're here finally!" said his mom swooping down on him. "And you're sick!"

Gabriella pulled out the bottle of Buckley's and handed it to Troy.

"Remember, 10 mL before bed and 10mL when you get up," she said. "Thanks for the ride as well Troy."

He watched her walk off to the woman he assumed was her mother, before he looked back to his mom. She had that look in her eyes and he knew keeping the secret would be much harder than previously thought.

* * *

Thank you to everyone who reviewed. Special Thanks go out to...

**leoshunny1985**

**nesquick-s**

**marebear11**

**Totalflirt**

**Clembo29**

**hollisterbaby89**

Thanks for reviewing. For everyone else who favourited or put this story on their alerts thank you as well. Anyone who favourited me as an author, again thank you. Chapter three will be up next Friday. Until then...

Novemberscorpion


	3. Chapter 3

_Special thanks go out to all my reviewers. Thank you so much for reviewing._

**PrincessSparkel15** - I'm so glad you like this story. I'm trying to write it so it moves at a nice even pace rather than jump around a lot.

**nesquick-s** - I'm having this story move at a nice even pace. Kissing and hugging is something that comes with time as a relationship is built. They've known each other a month, less actually. That's why. Don't worry though, it will happen soon.

**xBeautiful** - Thanks for the review.

**MUW D'Bellegirl** - Thank you very much. I'm glad you're enjoying my story.

**marebear** - Thank you. I'm glad you like the pace of my story. I'm gonna try for this to take some time, to build up a relationship rather than rush it.

**tofnl** - Thank you. I'm glad you like my story and how I'm building their relationship.

**amylily123** – Thanks for the review. I'm very glad you like my story.

_Thanks to everyone who put my story on their alerts or favorited me as an author or my story. _

Note - In this chapter Melinda Gordon and Jim Clancy appear for the first time. Yes these are the characters from Ghost Whisperer however without the whole ghost thing. Melinda is Troy's cousin.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

December 24th

Troy stood on the mountaintop, his board at his side, looking down the slope. He was lucky he'd managed to find a time when nobody but a few skiers were around. He smirked as he adjusted his goggles and then pulled on his hat. He strapped his boots to the board and then looked downward. He stood there for a few minutes, and then jumped, hitting the edge of the hill and started his decent down the mountain. He was just doing a bit of free styling, not that he was any good at this sport but still he enjoyed it none the less. He hit the half pipe and did a few 360's, moving back and forth before heading on further down the hill. He found a jump and moved his body, getting ready for it before hitting the jump, catching some air and grabbing onto the bottom of the board for a few second before landing again, continuing down the hill and letting out a whoop of excitement. It was hard not to feel good when snowboarding.

"_Niiiice,"_ he thought as he continued to rush through some more areas before hitting another half pipe.

He stuck around it a bit longer than the last one, practising his 360's and flips before ending down by the skating rink. He took off his goggles and his hat, breathing heavily and looking as excited as he had when he first got to the top of the hill. He undid his boots from the board and then picked the board up, about to head back up the mountain again when he noticed a lone skater on the ice. He didn't recognize her. She was wearing a light pink coat that looked almost like it was made of denim, a pair of black, sweat pants and white ear muffs over her ears. She had black gloves on and white skates. He recognized those skates and looked at her more closely before recognizing Gabriella. He stuck the board into the snow and placed his arms on the fence, watching her.

* * *

Gabriella had just gone out to do some figure skating, she wasn't great at it but she wasn't to bad either. She began her warm up by practicing some simple movements, making herself skate backwards without letting her feet lift off the ground, before she spun herself around, lifting one leg into the air and spinning about four times. She then began to move again, spinning again and then doing a jump, spinning in air twice before landing on one foot and skating, managing to stay balanced. She then spun around again before stopping gracefully. She smiled at herself that had been the first time she'd been able to do that without falling on her poor butt. She went to start again only to hear clapping coming from the opposite end of the rink. She snapped her head over to see a boarder clapping at her, until she recognized the blue eyes and the face of Troy Bolton. She skated over to him and spun around once before stopping in front of him.

"Enjoying the show Bolton?" she asked, teasingly.

"Very much," he said. "You're not bad. I could get used to watching that."

She hit him lightly on the arm and moved back a bit, just enough so she was out of his reach.

"So Troy," she said. "You think you could do any better?"

Troy looked at her; she had just issued a challenge to him and he, Troy Bolton, never turned down a challenge. Her smirked at her and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, I could do better than you," he said, a little overconfident. "But a challenge isn't a challenge without a nice reward at the end. So what's it gonna be if you win?"

She looked at him a bit before thinking. She then smirked and said,

"If I win, you have to carry my books around for a week when we get back to school. No complaining, no excuses, you do everything and anything I tell you to."

"Fine. If I win though, you have to go out to lunch with me…today!" he said, making her gape at him. "What, that to much?"

She shook her head and watched him walk away to get changed and rent a pair of figure skates. She smirked.

"_This should be interesting,"_ she thought. _"The basketball jock, figure skating."_

* * *

Troy was on the ice, smirking. Inside however he was beating himself up for even agreeing to try and figure skate. He didn't know what the hell he was doing. He had invited two of the people at the counters to be the judges, so they stood watching as Gabriella, spun and jumped and moved gracefully across the ice. She finally finished and looked to Troy, giving him an evil smirk. He only moved his finger, telling her not to get to overconfident just yet. He skated onto the ice and before even starting she watched him jump and land a triple spin in mid air before landing almost perfectly. Her mouth dropped open.

"_Oh crap,"_ she thought.

He began to move on the ice, much to both Gabriella's and his surprise, with a lot more grace and style than either of them thought he had. He spun around on the ice four times, before jumping into the air, landing a triple spin there and landing on one foot again before spinning on one foot, his one hand touching the top of the skate on the ice and his other parallel to the leg that was up in the air. Gabriella could see she'd lost; there was just no way she could win against him. He continued with his routine, which was just whatever he could think of at the time, not noticing his parents come over to the rink to watch. When he finished he was again, breathing heavily and feeling some muscles cramp up due to him not ever exerting them that much. When he glanced over he almost died of embarrassment.

"Well honey, I never knew you could figure skate so well," said his mother, clapping. "You looked really good out there, something to go for it basketball doesn't work perhaps?"

"Troy!" said his dad, looking shocked, and not in a good way. "What…what are you doing?"

He skated over to them and stopped.

"I was competing against her," he said, pointing out a giggling Gabriella, who stopped abruptly as all eyes, turned on her. "She issued a challenge to me and you know me, I never back down from a challenge."

Jack looked over at the girl who skated close to them. She held out her hand to them.

"Hi, I'm Gabriella Montez," she said. "I'm the girl Troy brought up here from school so I could be with my mom."

"Oh," said Lucille, glancing at Troy and shaking Gabriella's hand. "It's nice to meet you Gabriella."

"Like wise," said Jack, shaking her hand as well. "You in any clubs or whatnot at school?"

"No, not yet," she answered. "I arrived just after Thanksgiving. My mom moves around a lot so I never got a real chance to be part of any team. I'm thinking about joining the Scholastic Decathlon Team though."

Jack nodded and walked off, Lucille beckoning Troy to come with her for a minute.

"I just need to borrow Troy for a few minutes dear," she said.

"That's ok," said Gabriella. "I have to get these off my feet anyways. They're killing me."

Troy followed his mom to the coffee house and sat him down, looking at her son sternly, hands on her hips.

"What is it mom?" he asked. "Did I do something?"

"I'm sure you were only playing Good Samaritan weren't you?" she asked. "You saw her in a time of need so you helped her out?"

"Yeah," he said. "Her mom was up here, I was driving up here…so I gave her a lift."

"I'm sure that was all you intended on doing," she said, giving him a look.

He looked at her, his own face now stern and a little more menacing than his mother's.

"Mom, I don't need the long lecture of being safe," he said. "While I cannot deny the thought has crossed my mind I'm not about to act on impulse. So if you're asking if I had ulterior motives to giving Gabriella a lift, yes I did. I like her and I'm working my way slowly towards her. I'm not about to rush things. So please, please don't start ragging on me about…well…you know."

She looked at him a little bit before nodding and shrugged.

"That girl out there seems nice enough," she said. "I just don't want to see something happen, to either of you."

Troy got up and walked out to meet up with Gabriella again, still trying to shake the ick factor of almost having the sex talk with his mom.

* * *

Gabriella stood in front of the mirror of the room her mom and her were staying at, trying to decide what to wear for lunch. Her mother had been busy with some work; truthfully her mom liked the atmosphere up here, the scenery. She liked to look out the window to see the snow covered ground and pine trees. Today however she had been sitting, doing some embroidery work before noticing Gabriella.

"Gabriella, honey. Todo muy bien?" she asked.

"Sí mamá. Everything's fine," she said. "I just can't decide what to wear for lunch."

"Why is it a big deal?" she asked. "You're only going to be eating lunch?"

"Oh sorry mamá," she said. "I'm going to eat lunch with a boy from school."

Her mother looked at her daughter a little more sternly at this but nodded and got up. She began to rummage through Gabriella's clothes before picking out some nice black jeans and the mocha coloured sweater she had worn on the first day of school. She then handed her daughter her black and white sneakers and pulled out some nice diamond earrings and a diamond necklace. Family heirlooms passed down from mother to daughter, only when they entered a relationship.

"Mamá!" she said looking at the jewellery when she came out from changing. "My god, they're beautiful."

"My mamá gave these to me when I first met your father," she said. "Now I pass them on to you."

Gabriella put the jewellery on; they weren't huge diamonds, just small ones. The necklace was thin, light but still very noticeable and the earrings dangled but not too much. She then applied her make up and turned to look at her mom. She noticed her mother looking at her, smiling.

"You look so beautiful," she said, kissing her daughter on the cheek. "Now go and have fun, but be careful please."

* * *

Troy stood waiting by the hallway entrance for Gabriella to appear. He checked his watch, and groaned inwardly. Maybe she thought he was moving to fast for her. Then again they'd known each other less than a month and here he was dating her already. He heard the elevator doors open and glanced over to see Gabriella and he felt his heart skip about a hundred beats.

"Ay-carumba," he said, as she stopped in front of him.

"That was good," she said. "You speak Spanish?"

He shook his head.

"My Spanish is Taco, Fajita, Ay-carumba and Chihuahua," he said. "I also know a few small things here and there, but after that I'm lost."

She giggled again and began heading to the food court, Troy following her awe struck. She sat down at a table, Troy sitting opposite her and then sighed.

"So Troy, seems like you beat me at figure skating," she said. "I never knew you could do that."

"Truthfully," he said. "Neither did I."

They got up again and walked over to the counters, ordering their food. Troy looked at Gabriella again and had to tear his eyes away from her.

"_Stop looking at her,"_ he thought. _"Not healthy. To soon…oh god I can't."_

She glanced over to see him looking at her and she blushed a bit. She took her food and went back to the table, Troy following as he had before.

"So Troy," she said. "You parents seemed nice. What was up with your dad though?"

"Oh, well basketball's a way of life for him…and me…so seeing me figure skating probably sent some very awkward and mixed messages into his head," he explained.

He rubbed the inside of his legs, the muscles being sore still and cramped up. It hurt to walk around for long periods of time. Gabriella took notice of this.

"You should have told me you'd never figure skated," she said. "You're not built for it Troy, you could have hurt yourself."

He shrugged.

"I don't know what came over me actually," he admitted. "I saw you there and I felt like I had to do it. To prove something."

She smiled and took a bite out of her salad before looking back to Troy.

"You don't need to prove you can do anything and everything," she said. "Just be you."

He nodded and ate his cheeseburger. Right now he was testing her. Every girl he'd ever gone out with had complained that he didn't watch what he ate, or he didn't eat as healthy as he should. Right now he had a cheeseburger and fries, and a coke in front of him. Gabriella had a salad in front of her with what he thought was a V8 drink. He watched her eating until he saw her reach over and steal a few fries off his plate. He glanced at her, awkwardly.

"What?" she asked, eating the fries. "You're the only one who can eat wonderfully greasy food?"

He laughed and took another bite out of his burger.

"Gabriella Montez, you never cease to amaze me," he said. "You're not like any girl I've ever met."

"Thank you," she said. "I think?"

He nodded and laughed as she threw her remaining fries at him, making him gape at her.

"Montez, you are so gonna get it," he said. "However I'm not going to waste my precious food on you, I'll pay you back later."

She smirked and continued eating her salad. Troy watched her for a bit longer and inside he was having a little happy dance.

"_Hmm,"_ he sighed. _"I could get used to this."_

* * *

Troy had walked Gabriella back to her room already and then gone back to the room him and his parents were renting out. He sat down, smirking stupidly, not noticing his mother standing there.

"Troy?"

He still had a smirk on his face and didn't answer his mom.

"Troy!" she called again.

Still nothing from his end.

"TROY!"

His head snapped up, looking at the reason for the sudden noise and saw his mother standing in front of him.

"Oh, mom," he said. "Sorry, what's up?"

"You were in gaga land again honey," she said. "Did it involve a certain Latina from down the hall?"

He blushed a bit and shrugged making his mother laugh. Finally she stopped and looked at him again.

"I want you to invite them to dinner tonight," she said. "Your father and I would like to get to know her and her mother better."

Troy just nodded, once his mother said something it was pretty much a done deal. He got up again, heading out the door and down the hallway, turning down another one and finding himself in front of the Montez's room. He knocked on the door and swallowed nervously as the door was answered. The woman standing in front of him was defiantly Gabriella, 20 years from now. She gave him a warm smile.

"Hola," she said. "Can I hep you?"

"Are you Miss. Montez?" Troy asked her.

"Si," she said, before shaking her head. "I'm sorry, I have a bad habit of talking in my native language. Yes, I am Miss. Montez."

"It's ok, I know what si means," he smiled. "I'm Troy Bolton, I took your daughter out for lunch today."

"Oh," she said, glancing behind the door at her sleeping daughter. "She had a lot of fun, but she's asleep right now."

"Actually I came to invite you and Gabriella to have dinner with my family and I tonight," he said.

"Of course," she said, smiling still. "Gracias Troy."

He nodded and walked away, still feeling really good about himself. Gabriella's mom had this aura around her that just made him feel good about himself.

"_Wow their whole family is way to kind,"_ he thought. _"I really like that."_

* * *

Troy was extremely smug at this point, having won the fight over how he was dressed for dinner. Unlike what his mother wanted, which was for him to be dressed in a suit, he had dressed in a pair of denim jeans, a nice looking shirt and his sneakers. He had brought up the point that you didn't have to dress flashy to look good and his mother, after having seen him, grudgingly agreed. When Miss. Montez came into view, Troy knew where Gabriella got her looks. She was dressed in simple, black satin pants, a white shoulder less top and nice black shoes. She was wearing a silver necklace and some loop earrings. If Troy didn't know any better he could have sworn Gabriella had gotten older and this was her, which is if Gabriella hadn't appeared next. She was wearing the same thing she had for lunch, but that didn't matter, she looked beautiful then and still did, however he noticed something was off about her at the moment. He couldn't pinpoint it but something just didn't seem…right.

"Miss. Montez?" asked Lucille.

"Please, call me Maria," she said, her Spanish accent very noticeable. "This is my daughter Gabriella. I'm sure you've met her already."

"I'm Lucille Bolton," she said, shaking Maria's hand. "This is my husband Jack and my son Troy."

Maria smiled warmly at them and shook all their hands before they all walked to a table. Troy sat down beside Gabriella, While Lucille, Jack and Maria sat down at the other end. The table was a circle that sat five, luckily enough. Jack was beside his wife and Troy, Lucille was beside Jack and Maria, Maria was beside Lucille and Gabriella, and Gabriella was beside Maria and Troy. In the middle of the room was a karaoke machine, where people were singing Christmas carols.

"So Maria," said Lucille. "What is it you do?"

"I work with a large manufacturing company," she explained. "Cómo explicar, I'm sent around to see how our products are produced and to make sure everything is running as smoothly as possible. I also train new staff who will become managers of the companies."

"She also slips in Spanish every time she talks," said Gabriella. "A habit she hasn't been able to curb."

Lucille let out a little laugh.

"Spanish is such a pretty language," she said. "So it's no worries. You sound like you lead a very busy life."

Troy turned to Gabriella as her hand had secretly entwined with his under the table. She smiled and looked at him before they leaned over and started speaking to each other.

"I've had to move around a lot because of my work," explained Maria. "And Gabriella's suffered so much because of it. I told my company that I cannot be transferred again permanently until after she's graduated and settled into a university or college."

"Well," said Jack. "She'd make a great addition to the Scholastic Decathlon Team at the school. I've heard a lot about how smart she is."

"Oh yes," said Maria. "She's always been smart, top of her class. I always thought she'd be so angry from all the moving but she's always been such a sweet girl. I've heard a lot about your Troy there, he's one great Basketball player from what I've heard."

"Trust me Maria," said Lucille. "Do not start them on Basketball, you won't get another word in once they start."

Maria laughed and glanced over to see the way Troy was whispering in Gabriella's ear and the smile and laughter in her daughters' eyes. She pointed it out to Jack and Lucille, Lucille said a soft "awwwww," and Maria smiled even more warmly. Jack was just chuckling a bit at his son.

"_Natural ladies man,"_ he thought.

Neither teen seemed to be aware of the audience they'd picked up as they continued to whisper to each other. Troy let out a laugh before going to whisper back only to notice finally the parents looking at them. Gabriella looked over and blushed, finally seeing the parents.

"Sorry," she said.

Troy looked the karaoke machine again and then got an idea. He looked back to her and whispered something to her. She looked at him shocked.

"No way," she said. "Absolutely not."

"I will if you will," he challenged. "Together?"

She looked at the parents who now looked a little awkwardly at them before they got up and headed to the karaoke machine together.

"Oh this should be interesting," said Jack. "Troy doesn't even sing."

"Well let's just hear, maybe Gabriella will sound better than Troy?" said Lucille.

"Gabriella's so shy," said Maria. "I doubt you'll even be able to hear her."

Troy and Gabriella both had microphones in their hands as they suddenly realized there were a lot more people than they had previously thought. Troy gulped as Gabriella started the music.

"I don't think I can do this Gabby," he said to her.

"If I can, then so can you," she said, before she spoke. "Hi my name's Gabriella and this is my friend Troy. We're going to sing a song wishing you all the best holiday season ever."

With that the music started and Gabriella took the first chorus.

_"Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Let your heart be light. From now on our troubles will be out of sight."_

She looked at Troy who looked like he was going to be sick but he still brought the microphone to his lips and sang, and she sighed as his wonderful voice came floating out over the audience.

"**Have yourself a merry little Christmas. Make the yuletide gay. From now on our troubles will be miles away."**

"_**Here we are, as in olden days, happy golden days of yore. Faithful friends who are dear to us, gather near to us once more."**_

_"Through the years we all will be together, if the fates allow. Hang a shining star upon the highest bough, and have yourself a merry little Christmas now."_

_"**Here we are, as in olden days, happy golden days of yore. Faithful friends who are dear to us, gather near to us once more."**_

"**Through the years we all will be together, if the fates allow. Hang a shining star upon the highest bough, and have yourself a merry little Christmas, **_have yourself a merry little Christmas**, ****have yourself a merry little Christmas now."**_

People clapped loudly as the two stood on the stage. Both of them were smiling at each other and they turned to see their parents clapping loudly, Troy however noticed his father's shocked look. It wasn't an angry shock, but shock none the less. The two teens stepped off the stage and sat down at their table.

"Troy?" asked Lucille. "Since when did you get so good at singing?"

He shrugged and went to eating the food that had arrived while they had been singing. Gabriella then looked at her mom and pulled her out of her seat.

"Come on mama," she said. "Show them what you can do to."

Defeated Maria got up on the stage next. Lucille decided to join her as well. Jack smirked; he'd never seen Lucille sing before. Lucille looked at the music and whispered to Maria. She nodded and the two women turned to sing, Maria starting.

_"Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad. Prospero Ano y felicidad. Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad. Prospero Ano y felicidad."_

"**I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas. I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas. I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart. I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas. I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas. I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart."**

_"Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad. Prospero Ano y felicidad. Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad. Prospero Ano y felicidad."_

"**I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas. I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas. I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart. I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas. I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas. I wanna wish you a Merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart."**

_"**Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad. Prospero Ano y felicidad. Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad. Feliz Navidad. Prospero Ano y felicidad."**_

_"**We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas. We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas. We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart. We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas. We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas. We wanna wish you a Merry Christmas from the bottom of my heart."**_

The two ladies stopped singing and gave each other a light hug before sitting down, Troy, Gabriella and Jack all clapping and making sounds of approval.

"That was fun," said Lucille. "Jack you should go up."

"I don't sing," was all he said. "Clearly Troy didn't get my voice."

The families continued to eat, talking with one another. Troy, however, was happier than ever. Finally he'd found a girl who his parent's liked, they got along with, and her mother liked him and got along with his family. It was close to midnight when they had finally finished drinking their coffee and talking. Troy and Gabriella had been drinking their coffee as well, talking amongst themselves as well.

"What do we do if they find out?" asked Gabriella. "I can't lie to my mother. I just can't."

"Don't worry," he said. "Well take this one step at a time. If they find out then, tell them the truth. We're going steady but we're nothing serious yet. This way any discomfort they might have is uplifted and you don't have to lie because it's not lying."

She nodded and sipped her coffee again. Troy grimaced at her.

"I still can't believe you put cream and sugar into your coffee," he said. 'That totally ruins the flavour and strength of coffee."

"I like it this way," she said. "Besides, for me, having it black is just to strong and bitter."

He shrugged and took another drink of his coffee before looking back to make sure his mother and father weren't watching them. He smirked when he looked back to Gabriella.

"I do believe it's Christmas Day," he said.

"Well Bolton, I think you might be right," she smirked.

"Merry Christmas Gabriella," he whispered.

"Merry Christmas Troy," she whispered back, giggling lightly. "What if our friends find out? I mean Taylor obviously knows…"

"Taylor's the only one I've trusted with this," he said. "So I would imagine Taylor would be the only one to know about us."

She nodded before looking to her mother who had gotten up. Her mother looked very happy and Gabriella was pleased that her mother had gotten along so well with Troy's parents.

"We'll have to get together again sometime back home," said Lucille. "I'd really like you to teach me how to make some of those Mexican dishes you were describing. They sounded absolutely to die for."

"I'd like that," said Maria. "Here I'll give you my number so you can call me."

Lucille looked like she'd found her new best friend as the women traded numbers. Jack was just standing there. He glanced over to see Troy whispering something to Gabriella. Now he knew Troy would one day end up noticing the female population but he hoped that this wouldn't interfere with his basketball playing. They'd been practicing this for years and had everything planned out. Troy would get a scholarship to UCLA, and play professional basketball until whenever he decided enough was enough. Troy got up and walked with Gabriella while the parents walked and talked to each other.

"Oh, remember there's a New Years Eve party here as well," said Lucille. "We should get together for that as well."

"Yes, that sounds like fun," said Maria. "Although I'm sure Troy and Gabriella will have seen each other before that?"

They looked at Miss. Montez sheepishly as they nodded and she laughed gently. She opened the door to her room and bade goodnight to the Bolton's while Gabriella said goodnight to Troy.

"I had a wonderful time Mr. and Mrs. Bolton," she said. "It was very nice meeting you. Have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow probably," she added looking at Troy.

He nodded and whispered a soft goodnight to her as she closed the door and he headed to his room with his parents. His father walked into the room and entered the bedroom, leaving Lucille and Troy alone. She looked at Troy and said,

"So Troy, it's obvious you like Gabriella?"

"Mom, she's my friend," he said. "That's all.'

"Oh yes, the old friend barrier we all hide behind," she said, smartly. "Honey, I know you like her a lot more than that, I trust you to be good around her, but also don't think you need to be secretive because she's not a cheerleader or someone popular. Your father played basketball in school and I wasn't exactly popular or a cheerleader."

Troy nodded still feeling kind of awkward about this. He headed for his room and sat down on his bed. He thought of Gabriella and a goofy grin came to his face. He flopped down on the bed and smiled, allowing sleep to overtake him.

* * *

The next morning Troy woke up to hear voices coming from the next room over. He glanced at the clock noticing it was much later than usual. He quickly changed into a pair of jeans, and a sweater before heading out into the living room. Once he saw who it was he grinned.

"Melinda," he shouted hugging his older cousin. "I didn't think you'd make it."

"And miss Christmas with the only members of my family who actually enjoy life?" she asked. "No way."

Troy laughed and then shook Jim's, Melinda's husband, hand.

"Hey Troy," he said. "How's your basketball playing been?"

"It's looking good," he said. "U of A and UCLA have both sent me some brochures trying to get me to go to their colleges. I also heard from Berkley as well."

"That's great," he said. "You've got some serious moves and talent Troy. You'll make it big."

Troy smirked as they all sat down. Melinda was going on about her little Antique shop she had in Grandview, and all her friends she'd made. Troy really liked Melinda and Jim. With them he felt he could be whoever he wanted to be without them passing judgement on him. With Gabriella he felt the same way, only with her his heart skipped beats, his body went numb and he just grinned and couldn't stop. She drove his feelings insane and she didn't even know it.

"Troy!"

He snapped back to reality and looked at Melinda. She looked at him a little oddly.

"Everything ok?" she asked.

"He's probably thinking about Gabriella," said his mom.

"Gabriella?" asked Melinda. "Oooo Troy's got a girlfriend has he?"

"Mom," he said, looking at her.

"Will I get to meet this girlfriend of yours?" asked Melinda, smirking. "Come on you've got to let me meet her."

As if on cue Gabriella came walking into the living room with her mom, accompanied by Jack.

"Well speak of the devil," said Lucille. "This is Gabriella Montez and her mother Maria Montez."

Melinda stood up and shook their hands, smiling and saying her hellos.

"Hi, I'm Melinda Gordon," she said. "This is my husband Jim."

"It's nice to meet you Melinda," said Maria.

Melinda smiled and then noticed that Gabriella had wasted no time in sitting beside Troy and talking to him in hushed whispers. She smirked and sat down beside her.

"So Gabriella?" she asked. "How do you know Troy?"

"I go to school with him," she answered looking up. "We have a few classes together."

"That sounds nice," she said. "How long have you guys known each other?"

She noticed Troy mouthing to her to stop it but she only smirked even more. Messing with Troy was just too much fun.

"Well I moved in on Thanksgiving Day but we didn't meet until the day after when I first started school," she said.

"I see," she said. "Well I'll let you two get back to your conversation now. It was nice to meet you Gabriella. We should hang out sometime and go shopping or something?"

"I'd like that," answered Gabriella. "I'm here until New Years Day then I go back home with Troy. He drove me up here to begin with."

"Ok well, I'll get your number later on," she said, turning back to the parents.

Troy literally dragged Gabriella away so he wouldn't have another unfriendly encounter. Gabriella giggled again and full out laughed when they reached his room. Troy closed the door and sighed in relief.

"She always does that," he said. "I swear she would have started telling you all of my embarrassing childhood memories if I hadn't taken you out of there."

"Your aunt seems nice,' she said.

"She's my cousin actually," he said. "Long story," he said after she looked at him awkwardly.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere," she pointed out.

"Well," he sighed. "We don't really talk about my aunt Beth. Lucille and her didn't really see eye to eye and they were constantly getting into fights. Finally my mother just wrote herself out of the family, although my grandmother always kept in contact with her. See Beth is 15 years older than my mom. My mother was sort of a surprise for my grandma. So by the time Melinda was born my mother wasn't very old. Anyways, long story shorter, my mother left, had me; Melinda found out and contacted my mother. She's been a part of our family gatherings ever since. We found out from her a few years back that my grandmother had passed away; I wasn't old enough to remember her much."

Gabriella smiled and took hold of Troy's hand. He looked at her and found himself smiling to.

"I feel bad for you," she said. "I was little when I lost my father to, thing is I remember every little detail about him. The way he used to let me stand on his feet and he'd waltz me around the room, the way he'd push me on the swings, how he made me feel so safe. Then one day my mother came in and told me that my dad had gone to a better place. I was to little to understand that, so I asked her the one question that hurt my mother so much. I asked her if he loved us and if he was going to come back. My mother's been busying herself with work ever since. I think if she stops, then she starts to think about him and thinking about him hurts her to much."

Troy looked at her sadly, unable to really say he knew how she felt. He still had his mother and father. He felt Gabriella wrap her arms around him and begin to sob.

"He died on Christmas Day," she finished, making Troy seize up a little bit. "He was shovelling the snow off the driveway when a car…lost control…slipped on some ice."

He quickly started trying to calm her down, holding her close to him while she cried. Truthfully he'd noticed last night she'd been in a somewhat down mood but he had been too ecstatic to think much on it.

"He always made Christmas special for my mother and me," she continued. "He'd decorate so much that we'd have very little room to manoeuvre around the house. It use to drive my mother nuts…but I'd have Christmas no other way. He was always so kind and generous, always so happy and unique in his own way."

Troy nodded in understanding as he listened to Gabriella. Clearly Christmas was a hard time for her and her mother. However he also knew Christmas time was one of those holiday seasons where you just couldn't help but feel happy and see things in different lights.

"From what you've told me Gabriella," he said. "Your dad seemed like a really great guy. I'm not religious or anything, but I do believe in heaven and hell. I believe there is a God, and I believe your dad is watching you right now. Christmas shouldn't be a time of hardship for you, think about how much it would mean to him if you would celebrate Christmas the way you used to, to be happy and remember all the good times you had with him. Don't you think you'd be honouring his memory if you celebrated Christmas with everything you have?"

She looked at him, smiling sweetly and sighed.

"You're right Troy," she said. "It's just hard, but you're right. I'm going to make this Christmas an unforgettable holiday for my mother and myself. I need to decorate the room, cook the dinner," she started to list off what she needed to do before Troy stopped her.

"Why don't we all celebrate Christmas together?" he suggested. "I'll bring a few food dishes over and decorations and sneak the presents out and we can celebrate over at your room tonight?"

She smiled and nodded her head, getting up. Troy knew this had to go as secretly as possible so he grabbed his duffle bag and headed out into the main room.

* * *

Don't ask how he did it, but Troy was impressed. He'd managed to sneak out the turkey, turnip and carrots, corn and the bread rolls, plus a box of decorations without being seen. Gabriella was currently in the kitchen working on the dinner as fast, and as well, as she could while Troy worked on getting the room decorated. Soon the whole room was decorated and he could smell the turkey in the oven already. He walked over to the kitchen and smiled at Gabriella, who was currently mashing up the turnip and carrot.

"I'm gonna go over and see if I can get all the gifts over here under your tree," he said. "I'll bring the cranberry sauce as well if I can."

"Ok Troy," she answered, not looking up. "But hurry please, I need someone to keep my mother out of the room."

Troy bolted across the hall and into his room, looking at the parents still talking amongst each other. He quickly gathered all the gifts and moved out the door. He was about to go into Gabriella's room when he heard someone behind him clear their throat. He turned to see Jim Clancy, Melinda's husband, standing there, looking amused.

"You know Troy, when people steal their gifts," he said. "They usually only steal their own gifts."

"Gabriella and I are planning something for everyone," he answered. "We want to surprise all the adults by having Christmas together. Long story short, Maria's husband died on Christmas and we want her to have the best one she's had in a long time."

"Very nice of you," said Jim. "Alright I'll hold the adults off, but how on earth are you gonna get the two dinners ready?"

"I kind of stole all the food already," he admitted. "Except the cranberry sauce, I need to get that next."

"You get that inside and I'll get the sauce for you," he said. "I'll keep it quiet. Trust me Melinda is going to have a fit on me for this."

Troy nodded and quickly got the bag of gifts inside the room. Gabriella looked up and smiled.

"Well I liked Santa Clause," she said. "But I think Troy Bolton makes a nice substitute."

"Thank you," he said, bowing. "Oh Jim knows about…this."

She looked shocked.

"He caught me taking the gifts," he said. 'He's gonna keep all the adults occupied for us. He's also getting us the cranberry sauce."

As if on cue, Jim came in holding the cranberry sauce. He tossed it to Troy who caught it and placed in on the counter.

"I convinced them that we should all eat at the dinner the resort has set up, and I told them I put the food away in the freezer until New Years," he said. "So now the rest is up to you. I'll keep them away until about 6:30?" he asked.

"That would be great," said Gabriella. "I'll have dinner ready by then."

Jim left, leaving the two teenagers to get everything set. The turkey would take about 6 and a half hours to cook, plus pre-making all the other foods and getting the desserts ready would take time as well. Gabriella turned on the stereo before dancing around the kitchen, Troy joining in as they got to work. Pies, peas, carrots, corn, turnip, bread all got made from scratch as the two teens worked. By the time 6:00 came along both of them where exhausted. Everything was now cooking and the turkey was out, standing for 15 minutes before they placed it on the large table Troy had set up in the room, moving the furniture. Gabriella set out pure white plates all around the table, and the nice silver wear her and her mother had brought up. She placed wine glasses on the table and Troy placed out the wine, putting the cranberry juice/Gingerale mixture by his and Gabriella's seats. She then set the turkey on the table and set out all the veggies. She placed the candles next on the table, lightning them while Troy put the four apple pies in the oven to warm. She then opened the door to find the parents about to come in. Troy stood next to Gabriella as they let the parents in. Maria took one look at the dinner and Gabriella knew she'd done right. Tears welled up in her eyes as she looked at the dinner, the room and the smells coming from the room. She looked to the two teenagers.

"Gracias. Muchas gracias," she whispered, kissing Gabriella's forehead and giving Troy a small hug. "It looks just like how your father used to do it."

"Merry Christmas Miss. Montez," said Troy. "We wanted to do something special for you. Gabriella told me the story, and I've convinced her to give Mr. Montez the honour he deserves by allowing him to see his family enjoying his favourite holiday."

Troy's mother and father smiled at him approvingly and Melinda had tears in her own eyes. Jim just stood there, happy that for now he was free of being attacked for keeping this from everyone. Troy then walked over to the table and smiled.

"Come on everyone," he said. "Let's eat."

* * *

Chapter 4 will be up on Friday November 7th so until then. Review everyone and have a Happy Halloween...even if this chapter was about Christmas ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to all the people who reviewed and added my story to their favourites list or put my story on alert. Special thanks go out to,

PrincessSparkel15

seeleyswifey

BrazilianPrincess

marebear

xBeautiful

Clembo29

JennCorinthos

..Seraphina.x.

Thanks for reviewing the story.

***Note*** - This Chapter contains a song from High School Musical 3. By now I hope everyone has seen it but if not be warned the song would be a spoiler for you.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The snow that had fallen the previous day had stopped, leaving a fresh layer of white that had yet to be touched. Gabriella could not think of a more beautiful sight than to see untouched snow blanketing the ground. She quickly pulled out her digital camera and snapped a few shots of the early morning sunrise, the untouched snow and the pine trees. She let a small smile spread across her lips as she remembered her time up here this year. It had been very…different from the previous years. Today was New Years Eve and the last official day she'd be up here before returning home with Troy. She turned away from the window and went into the kitchen, starting the coffee for her mother and herself before heading into her room to change. She got into the shower and cleaned herself off; blow dried her hair and then went into her room to pick out some clothes. She picked out a comfy outfit, a sweater, jeans and sneakers before getting into them, and heading back to the kitchen and the just ready coffee. She poured herself some coffee into the thermos she'd brought up before heading out of the room and towards the small little loft area she'd discovered only a few days back. She hadn't told anyone about it and truthfully she didn't think many other people knew about it either, and those that did know about it more than likely didn't care all that much. She sat down on the large sofa, close to the window so she could watch the outside world, maybe get some ideas for her writing she was trying to do. It was hard to get inspiration at school when all the students cared about was cliques and statuses. Her black hair was nice and dry now and the way it hung down her head, curling slightly gave it a sort of soft wave appearance. It was probably the one thing she liked about her appearance. She was happy with the way she looked but if she had to pick the one thing on her body she thought was the best it would have to be her hair. The couch moved as somebody sat down beside her and she snapped her head around, startled to see Troy sitting there, looking concerned for her.

"Everything all right?" he asked her.

"Yes," she answered. "Everything's just fine. I was just enjoying the view. I love the snow and winter time, but in Albuquerque we don't get snow or really a winter, so I enjoy them when I come up here."

"Canada is nice," he agreed with her. "It has its charms. Trees, wildlife, even the air up here is so fresh, but I'd never trade my home in Albuquerque for anything."

She smiled and let out a small laugh.

"No, neither would I," she admitted. "Troy, what about me do you like the most?" she asked suddenly.

Troy looked a little nervous and taken back by this question. He really hated when girls asked him questions like this.

"Umm," he started.

"I'm not wanting you to make me feel better," she said. "I'm just curious. What do you like about me the most?"

"Well, I'd have to say your personality," he said. "You're not like the other girls who throw themselves at me back home. You wanted to get to know me, the real me. You take the time to be there for me and to understand me. I think that's my favourite thing about you. The fact that you're beautiful is just a bonus. Looks don't mean anything to me, it's what's on the inside that counts."

She smiled, Troy not knowing that he had just made her feel oh so much better than she had a few minutes ago. She turned to look at him again and he noticed she looked beyond overjoyed.

"I think that is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me," she said. "I know I'm not as beautiful as Sharpay…"

"But Gabriella," interrupted Troy. "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder, and trust me, Sharpay has got nothing on you."

"But Stacey Emris is more active in sports and knows more about…" she started again.

"With time I'm sure you'll know all there is to know about the sport I play," he said. "Even if you don't, the fact that you're there supporting me is enough. I know you well enough to know you go at things with all you've got until you've got it perfected or learned."

Gabriella blushed a bit and nodded, taking another sip of her coffee. Troy scooted a little closer to her, making Gabriella nervous but excited at the same time.

"Like I said, your personality is my favourite thing about you," he continued. "But if I had to pick something else, I like your hazel eyes. They're like pools of rich honey, and they give away your feelings no matter how hard you try to hide them. I like your hair, the way it curls and flows down your back. I like how your skin is so soft and tan. You're an amazing girl; don't let anybody tell you differently. I like you just the way you are."

She could feel him so close to her, knew just what was to come next. She knew he was moving in for the first kiss and she panicked. However, Mr. Bolton, who had been looking for Troy, saved her at the last second.

"Troy!" he said. "There you are. Ready to hit the gym and play some one on one?"

Troy groaned at his fathers' horrible timing and shot him a deadly look. He looked back to Gabriella, apologetically and got up.

"Yeah, yeah I'm coming," he said. "I'll see you tonight Gabriella, ok?"

She nodded and waved goodbye to them. She noticed Troy's look of guilt on his face as he left. Once again left alone with her thoughts, she reflected on what had just happened and to be honest she was terrified of it. Troy had been about to kiss her and she had almost let him. She knew he was the type of guy who'd accept that she just wasn't ready for that big of a step in her life, but that small voice inside her head kept on nagging her, asking if she was truly afraid of being kissed, or afraid to let herself become attached?

* * *

Troy was busy shooting hoops with his father, and no matter how hard he tried he just wasn't on form today. His head clearly wasn't in the game and his father knew it. However Troy was mentally beating himself up for coming onto Gabriella like that. He knew it was to soon, knew he was advancing to fast and yet he'd gone for it anyways. He had seen it in Gabriella's eyes before he left, he had seen the fear of his advancement in her eyes and he felt so guilty because of it. If she wasn't ready than he shouldn't press the issue but inside he wanted to know, needed to know why she was holding back, why she was so afraid. He tossed the ball and missed the shot again and let out a groan of frustration as he sat down in the chair. His father came up beside him, looking none to pleased.

"Troy, seriously come on," he said. "You've missed every shot you've taken, what is going on?"

"Nothing," he said. "I'm just not all there today."

"Does this have anything to do with Gabriella?" he asked. "Because Troy, as much as I hate doing this if she's going to affect your playing I'd rather you not get involved with her."

"Dad, she's not affecting my playing," he said. "It's my fault, really. Now just please lay off her and just let me deal with this myself, and gimme that ball."

Troy snatched the ball out of his father's hands and began practicing again; looking angrier than ever and truthfully Jack didn't like it. He watched as Troy let his frustration out on the court, missing baskets he would have normally gotten from further away; he even went as far as grabbing the ball and throwing it with all his strength into the wall, letting out a scream of anger. Jack had finally had enough of this.

"Troy get over here now!" he said. "What is the matter with you?"

"I…" he started. "I think I hurt Gabriella."

Jack looked like he was going to laugh…Troy hurt the girl he liked already? That was very doubtful.

"I think I made an advancement to soon and now she's frightened," he said. "I…I…"

"Troy whatever you think you may have done I doubt it hurt or scared Gabriella," he said. "What exactly did you do by the way?"

"I…tried to kiss her," he said. "I wanted to stop myself, really but everything was just dead set on me kissing her and…well you interrupted before it could happen but still. I moved far to fast and it's not acceptable."

"Troy," said Jack, a little more sternly. "I'm sure if you explained yourself to Gabriella this whole thing could be cleared up right now. Please, just try and not think about it for now and just play the game. You can explain yourself tonight at the New Years Eve party alright?"

Troy nodded and let out a sigh as he went back to playing one on one with his dad, although he still felt badly for his advancement on Gabriella, he didn't feel as bad as he had before.

"_Why do I feel like this?"_ he thought.

* * *

Gabriella had decided to go to the indoor pool for the first time since she'd been up here. Truthfully she wasn't to fond of the water, especially during wintertime however right now she felt compelled to go here. Once again, she noticed just how few people were around. She looked around quizzically before shrugging. She sat down on one of the pool chairs and pulled out her book she'd gone back to her room to get. However after reading the first few pages she closed it again. Her thoughts had been pestering her ever since Troy had tried to kiss her, in actuality she had wanted it, but then something deep inside her told her not to let him close.

"_He's a big shot sports jock,"_ she reminded herself. _"They play with other's feelings, but Troy's been nothing but kind and nice to me. So why am I so scared?"_

She got up and began to walk around the pool, looking outside to the snow. She hugged her arms close as she smiled, remembering something from school.

**Flashback**

The basketball team had been playing against the South High Giants, and they were losing pretty badly. No matter what they did it seemed the Giants were in front of them all the time. Chad had been injured from being tackled to the ground and Troy had just been literally throw across the floor after being knocked into. He got up again, huddling with the team.

"Guys we're getting creamed out there," he said pointing out the obvious. "With Chad injured we're down one good player. I can't take much more. Is there anyone willing to cover my play while I take over for Chad?"

They were going to answer but Troy had looked up and seen the one person he hadn't expected. Gabriella was sitting there, right in the front row, watching him. He felt himself get some new energy and looked back to his team.

"On second thought," he said. "Stick to the plan. I've got an idea."

They broke and he looked back to Gabriella. She smiled at him and mouthed a silent hello. He mouthed hi back before moving to play again. Everyone, including the Giants, was shocked at the new energy Troy suddenly had. He darted around the other players, scoring for his team over and over again. The final seconds of the game were ticking away as Troy took the last shot. He got it in, winning the game by one point. At this point everyone was screaming, cheering and yelling, while the basketball team lifted Troy up on their shoulders. She smiled, clapping loudly before looking at Troy, who pointed right at her.

"_For you,"_ he mouthed silently.

**End Flashback**

It was a memory she enjoyed a lot and truthfully she had begun to suspect he liked her when he'd said that to her. Now she had it confirmed but still…was this only a weekend thing when his friends weren't around? Or was it going to last longer? Was he only playing around with her or was he being serious. She touched her head and sighed, feeling the starting of a migraine coming on. Abandoning the pool area she quickly went back to her room and grabbed a second thermos of coffee, noting her mother wasn't there.

"_Probably with Mrs. Bolton,"_ she concluded, heading out again.

* * *

"So Maria," started Lucille. "How do you like Albuquerque?"

"It is nice," she answered. "Though I have not been there long. I was asked to go to New York City almost immediately after I moved into the house. I haven't had a chance to get around and see the town."

The two women had large mugs of hot cocoa, and were talking a nice walk along the winter trail through the forest. Both of them were bundled up warmly so the cold wouldn't affect them too much.

"That's to bad," said Lucille. "Well when you get the chance you should really check out the mall. I know it's probably a teenage hang out spot and it is, but some of the stores in there are just so good. The bargains and deals I've found in there are astonishing."

"Sounds very intriguing," said Maria, laughingly. "I should probably check it out. After all if I can get some deals on clothing then I could buy some new stuff for Gabriella. I know I don't spend enough time with her and I know she's holding it in."

"Well why don't you spend a bit more quality time with her?" suggested Lucille. "I mean it's better to know how your child's feeling before they explode on you."

"I know," she said. "It's just, every time I stop working, I remember my husband. Remembering him just hurts so badly, I've never really been able to get over it. I've always blamed myself as well, if he had only listened to me…"

Lucille led her to one of the park benches and the two sat down.

"Gabriella had insisted that he make her a snow mountain, as she called it," she explained. "So he went outside and started shovelling the snow off the drive way and piling it into a mountain on the lawn for her. I told him it was dangerous at the moment because they had called for a sever snowstorm, but he would do anything for Gabriella, just to see her smile. The second I heard that car screeching I pulled Gabriella away from the window so she wouldn't see anything going on. When I went outside…"

Lucille was mortified by the story. However the woman in front of her was strong, she'd managed to carry on caring for her child, were as some parents…she shuddered at the thought.

"It must have been so hard on you," she said. "But look at you. You've moved on, you raised Gabriella to be the best girl she could be. If anything I think your husband would have been so happy to see how well you've taught her. She's the brightest young mind in East High and that's because of you."

Maria nodded. She knew she had raised a very well behaved and good daughter, but deep down she knew she hadn't been there as much as she should have. However she smiled again and looked at Lucille.

"I feel much better," she said. "Gracias Lucille. Shall we continue our walk?"

"Sure," she said. "Anything else you'd like to talk about?"

"Actually, I need to know a nice jewellery store," she said. "I want to get Gabriella's graduation stuff ahead of time and surprise her with it."

* * *

Troy had finished playing basketball with his father a few hours ago and was currently in his room trying to figure out how he was supposed to approach Gabriella after what he'd done. He had showered and dressed already, so he'd be ready to go to the party tonight. His father had gone off with a few guys to play some ice hockey, leaving Troy alone with his thoughts. Melinda and Jim had already taken off, not able to stay away from the store for to long, but Melinda promised that the night of the big championship game she'd be there to cheer him on. He was just about to take a nap when someone knocked on the door. He looked a little awkwardly at the door before opening it and seeing the one person he was not ready to face just yet. Gabriella stood there, smiling and holding her thermos of coffee.

"Hi Troy," she said. "My mom's out with your mom, I think, and I have nothing else to do. Can I hang here for a while?"

"Yeah," he said, moving to let her in. "Come on in."

She walked into the room and sat down on the couch, while Troy closed the door and sat down beside her. She looked at him and noticed something off about him.

"What's up?" she asked. "You look kind of nervous."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"For what?" she asked, confused.

"I…tried to make a move on you today that was to fast," he said. "I don't know why I did it but knowing I made you scared has been killing me all day."

She let a smile play on her lips before answering him.

"Troy, don't be sorry," she said. "It might have been to soon but it's nothing to worry about. I'm not scared of you and truthfully I've been trying to figure out were we stand all day."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Troy is this just a one week thing because your friends aren't around?" she asked. "Because if it is please don't play me anymore."

"Gabriella," he said, looking straight into her eyes. "I am not playing you. I really like you. I'm currently in a fight with Chad because he can't accept that. I would never play someone like that. That is cruel and insensitive. I may be the schools Golden Boy but I'm not some manipulative jerk. I like you and nothing will ever tell me differently."

"So then, this is something you'd like to pursue…even when we're back at home?" she asked.

"Yes," he answered, straight out. "Gabriella I may not have asked you to be my girlfriend before, we just sort of hooked up because you knew I liked you. So I'm going to ask now. Gabriella Montez, would you like to be my one, and only I might add, girlfriend?"

She smiled and nodded her head. She decided that perhaps this was a time for a hug so she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him, feeling him holding her close.

"_Oh god Taylor you were so right,"_ she thought. "_Wishing for his arms around me was one thing, actually feeling it…I'm in heaven."_

* * *

By the time the party came Troy was so nervous he could barely sit still. New Years Eve tradition was to kiss the one you loved at midnight and he'd just gotten back in Gabriella's good graces again. So when he saw her again at the party he became even more nervous. She was dancing with her mom to some song the DJ was playing, buffet tables lined the walls and tables and chairs were almost non-existent. Troy's mom and dad were off dancing with each other, leaving Troy to skulk about. He may have sung and figure skated for Gabriella but he would, under no circumstance, ever dance. However Gabriella noticed him and quickly said something to her mom. He watched as Miss. Montez went over to his parents and began talking to them, while Gabriella came over to him.

"Hey Wildcat," she said. "Come on, dance with me?"

"Oh no," he said. "I sang with you and figure skated but I don't dance."

She smiled and then held out her hand.

"_Take my hand,"_ she said. _"Take a breath."_

He took her hand and breathed in and out calming his nerves.

"_Pull me close and take one step,"_ she continued. _"Keep your eyes locked on mine, and let the music be your guide."_

He placed his other hand on her waist, while she placed her hand on his shoulder before they moved away from the wall, dancing. Troy had never told a soul this, but he'd taken dancing lessons so when something like this came up, he wouldn't look like a complete idiot. They danced around the floor, not noticing the circle that had surrounded them and the spot light that had dropped down, singling them out. Neither of them cared, they just danced and enjoyed being in each other's company. Again Lucille and Jack both looked at Troy in shock and Maria looked at Gabriella in disbelief. None of them had known either of their kids could dance.

"**Won't you promise me?" **_("Now won't you promise me? That'll you'll never forget,)"_ he started along with the music, her following along. **"We'll keep dancing,** (_to keep dancing,) __**wherever we go next?"**_

_**"It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you,"**_ they both sang together. **_"It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better."_**

"_So can I have this dance?"_ she asked.

"**Can I have this dance?"** he asked.

"_**Can I have this dance?"**_ they both sang at the same time.

Gabriella smiled along with Troy as they continued to dance around the room, moving in perfect sync with each other. People had stopped dancing to watch the pair as they put all the other young adults and adults even to shame.

"**Take my hand, I'll take the lead,"** he sang to her, continuing with the song. **"And every turn will be safe with me. Don't be afraid, afraid to fall. You know I'll catch you through it all. And you can't keep us apart. **_(Even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart.) _**'Cause my heart is, **_(Cause my heart is,)__**wherever you are."**_

"_**It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better,"**_ they sang together again.

"_So can I have this dance?"_

"**Can I have this dance?"**

"_**Can I have this dance?"**_

"_Oh no mountains too high enough_, _**ocean's to wide. 'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop.**_ _Let it rain,_ _**let it pour; what we have is worth fighting for. You know I believe, that we were meant to be,"**_ They sang to each other, their eyes never once leaving each other's. _**"It's like catching lightning the chances of finding someone like you. It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do. And with every step together, we just keep on getting better."**_

"_So can I have this dance?"_

"**Can I have this dance?"**

"_**Can I have this dance?"**_

"_**Can I have this dance? Can I have this…dance?"**_

The music softly faded out, the two of them dancing until they could hear silence. It was only then that they remembered they weren't alone. They stopped and looked around only to be blown back by the loud cheers that spread through the crowd like wildfire. Troy laughed and looked at Gabriella.

"I guess they liked us?" he asked. "You were amazing Gabriella."

"You weren't so bad yourself Wildcat," she said.

The two of them walked out of the crowd, allowing everyone to go back to dancing, and headed for their parents. To say things were getting very awkward for them was an understatement.

"Troy?" asked Lucille. "Tell me, what else can you do? I really like knowing you can do something and not finding out second hand."

He let out a laugh and looked to Gabriella.

"That's it," he said. "Basketball, singing and dancing. I only did the figure skating because of some stupid need to prove myself. I won't do it again it hurt too much. My legs just recovered from it."

Another slow song came on and Troy lead Gabriella away from their parents and onto the balcony. He held her close as they danced to the music, just slowly and evenly. Nothing like what they had done before. They looked at each other, smiled and continued to dance.

"You know," he said. "I would have never tried something like that on my own."

"Truthfully," she said. "Neither would I."

"You bring out the best qualities in me Gabriella," he continued. "You make me feel like I don't have to hide myself. I can be who I want to be. Like nobody else is judging me and I can be who I was born to be…like kindergarten."

"Kindergarten?" she said, looking at him.

"You remember the first time you went to school, in kindergarten?" he asked. "You went because you wanted to, to be with your friends…nobody judging anyone else. No pressure, no cliques and no status quo. You could hang with anyone just because you could."

She smiled and nodded.

"You know Troy," she said. "It really is one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do."

"I wouldn't trade these feelings for anything," he said, softly. "Now there's only one question left isn't there?"

"Really?" she asked. "What would that be?"

"Can we really catch lightning?" he smirked.

She let out a laugh and looked at him in disbelief. However he could see in her eyes no more fear. She wasn't afraid anymore and he could see the comfort in her eyes. They gently swayed to the music until the song finished. Troy glanced up as something soft touched his cheek and noticed the snow starting to fall. It wasn't hard; it was gentle and soft, yet the moon was in plain view. Gabriella had noticed it as well and then noticed the count down starting at 59 seconds left to go. He looked nervous suddenly and she smirked. He looked at Gabriella. It was now or never.

"_Do I try again?"_ he thought. _"Do I go in and try to kiss her again? I mean it is New Years Eve and isn't it customary to kiss to welcome in the New Year?"_

"30 seconds to go Troy," she said.

"_How'd it go down so fast?"_ he thought. "You ready for the New Year?"

She nodded and soon both of them joined the count down.

"10."

"9."

"8."

"7."

"6."

"5."

"4."

"3."

"2."

"1."

"_**HAPPY NEW YEAR!"**_

The scream was deafening as people shouted and hugged each other, couples kissing. Troy felt Gabriella wrap her arms behind his neck, making him look at her.

"I never break tradition," she said softly. "Kiss me."

He brought his lips down to hers and the instant they touched sparks shot through them. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought them closer together. Gabriella never wanted it to end and Troy was in heaven. Lucille had come out, with Maria to find Troy only to see him and Gabriella. The two women looked on, a hand on their hearts at the sight.

"Awwww," said Lucille. "They look so cute, don't they?"

"They certainly do," said Maria. "Let's leave them be for a while. I don't think they'd like us watching them."

The two women went back inside, just as Troy and Gabriella parted, their lips lingering close to each other for a few seconds. Both of them had their eyes closed, not wanting the kiss to end. Finally they opened their eyes and looked at each other.

"Wow," said Troy.

"I thought you said you've kissed other girls before?" she said.

"None of them were ever like that," he said. "I think I just experienced my real first kiss, the way it was meant to be."

She blushed as he let go of her and instantly she wanted him to hold her again. However he looked at the clock and sighed.

"I should probably go find my mom," said Gabriella. "And wish her a Happy New Year."

"Me to…well not your mom…my mom…and dad," he said. "Well maybe your mom to. Let's just go find them before I continue talking and making no sense at all."

She giggled again and followed Troy into the resort to find their parents.

* * *

Lucille and Maria had come back inside without the kids, making Jack look suspiciously at them.

"Where are Troy and Gabriella?" he asked. "I thought you went out to get them?"

"Well we figured as young adults they deserved to have some time alone," said Lucille.

"Troy's kissing Gabriella isn't he?" he asked, folding his arms and looking very smug.

"Uh, yeah," said Maria.

"Then they might get engaged," said Lucille, becoming excited.

"And then we're grandparents," said Maria, getting even more excited.

The two women began dancing around like kids in a candy store. They looked like they were ready to start planning the non-existent wedding when Troy and Gabriella came walking over to them.

"You two look a little to happy," said Troy. "What's going on?"

"Oh umm," started Lucille.

"I agreed to help your mom learn how to make some of my famous Chicken Enchiladas," said Maria. "She's been after a recipe for months apparently."

"Yeah," said Troy. "Every time she makes them…they don't turn out looking like anything edible."

Lucille smacked Troy on the arm lightly, scoffing at him in mock hurt. He laughed anyways and hugged her, saying Happy New Year to his parents while Gabriella did the same with her mom. Then the two of them traded and wished the others parent the same thing. Lucille and Maria looked at each other and smirked; glad they hadn't been caught spying on Troy and Gabriella.

* * *

The next morning was bright and very sunny, much to the dismay of Gabriella. Today she was leaving and she had hoped it would be a dull day to symbolize her mood of having to leave. Her mother had helped her pack and had put all Gabriella's luggage back into Troy's car. Now Gabriella had taken the last few minutes just looking around. It wasn't to early in the morning, around 9:00 actually but it still felt like she had just gotten here. She sighed and walked back outside where Troy was saying goodbye to his parents. She hugged her mother who was standing there waiting for her to come outside.

"Adiós sweetheart," she said. "I'll see you in algunas semanas, ok?"

"Si mama," she said. "Adiós mama."

She waved to her daughter as she watched her get into the car with Troy. She then stood beside Lucille and Jack as they watched their children drive away from the resort. Lucille sighed and then said to Maria,

"Why do I feel this won't be the only time we watch our children drive away together?"

"Probably because this won't be the last time," she answered. "I somehow think there won't be a time they won't drive away together."

They all made their way to the resort again; knowing some day down the road this would become a common thing between them.

* * *

The trip home wasn't as eventful as the trip there but it still gave Troy and Gabriella time to spend together, alone with no parents to bother them. When they arrived home they were both very thankful that they still had one day to spend before having to go back to school. Troy helped Gabriella get her things into her house, before sitting down on her couch.

"I never thought driving for three days would be so tiring," he said. "I spent the entire week sleeping in and relaxing…doing what I like doing and still…I feel like I've been on my feet all day."

"I don't know why that is either," she said. "It just happens."

He laid back on the couch resting his head on the armrest. He looked at Gabriella who looked upside down to him at the moment. He smirked and said suddenly,

"Say something to me in Spanish."

She looked at him oddly.

"Why?"

"Because it's the biggest turn on in the world and I love listening to you speaking it," he answered her. "Come on, please?"

She looked at him a little awkwardly before walking over to the couch and making him sit up. She sat down on top of him, her legs on either side of him as she smiled. He gulped knowing he'd just brought this upon himself.

"Usted tienen gusto de las muchachas españolas Troy?" she asked, noting how his body shivered when she spoke to him in her native language. "Ah, pienso que usted lo hace. Pienso que encontré la debilidad de Troy Bolton."

He closed his eyes, shivering at every word. She had no idea what she was doing to him right now and he was enjoying every second of it.

"Usted me ama Troy?" she asked.

He knew she'd just asked him a question but he couldn't translate it. He opened his eyes looking at her.

"What did you say to me?" he asked her.

"Usted me ama?" she repeated. "You want the English translation then you go figure out what those words are."

She was still on top of him, not seeming to notice, but Troy sure did. He smirked as he pulled himself the last little distance and kissed her again, making her blush. When he pulled away she was smiling and that's when she noticed just exactly the position she was in.

"Oh!" she said, quickly getting off him.

"I can tell you this now Gabriella Montez," he said. "When you speak Spanish you make me feel very weak to the knees."

She smiled.

"Well Spanish is the language of seduction," she said.

"Then maybe I need to start learning," he spoke. "After all I can't always let you be the seducer now can I?"

She smirked before noticing the time. She then looked to Troy who let out a sigh.

"I know, I know," he said. "Time for me to go. I'll talk to you tomorrow or see you at school on Monday."

He got up and walked to the door, opening it and letting himself out. Gabriella stood at the doorway, watching him go. Somehow she felt as if he was disappointed but letting him stay the night was not something she was willing to do just yet.

"_No it is to soon,"_ she thought closing the door and locking it up behind her. _"Maybe in a few months when we start getting more serious."_

She walked up to her room and got into her bed, allowing herself to drift off into an endless dream of her and a certain basketball captain.

* * *

When Troy woke up the next morning it was to find his home empty and his parents nowhere to be found. He walked all around until he ended up in the kitchen. He found a note stuck to the fridge.

_Troy. Your father and I decided to go out for a while to do some shopping and stuff. We figured you'd like to sleep in so we didn't wake you up. There's coffee left over from this morning in the pot, just help yourself. Have fun. Also Chad's called about 15 times since we got back, could you call him and find out what he wants?_

Troy sighed and tossed the note out, before getting his coffee and then heading back to his room to change. After changing he came back downstairs only to hear someone knocking on the door. He smirked, heading to the door, waiting to see his very beautiful girlfriend standing there only to find his not so charming ex best friend, Chad, instead.

"Oh," he said. "It's you."

He left the door open and walked away, letting Chad come in on his own. Chad came in and closed the door, following Troy to the kitchen.

"Could you stop doing that?" he asked. "I want to talk to you."

"So talk," said Troy. "I can't guarantee I'm going to listen."

"I'm sorry," he said. "Listen I know that I was being a jerk and maybe I was a little bit more uptight about our status at school. We've been like brothers since before Preschool, and I hate thinking I'm losing all of that because of one fight."

"It's not just any fight Chad," Troy retorted. "You literally hounded me about Gabriella, even though you knew I was infactuated with her. You know I like her and yet you still tried to find a way for me to think she was nothing special. Well you were wrong about her Chad and if you can't see that, or can't accept it then like I said before, maybe we weren't meant to be friends."

"I thought about what you said before you left," he said. "I am sorry. I was wrong and you were right. If you like this girl than that's all that should matter. I should be there to support you and to help you if you need it, not drag you down because of it. I don't know what else I can do to prove to you how sorry I am."

Troy looked at Chad. Unlike what many people thought, Troy was actually very good at reading people. Chad was one of the easier people mostly because he'd known him since they were born. He could see Chad was genuinely sorry for what he'd said.

"Fine," he said. "Apology accepted."

"Really?" asked Chad, looking confused. "I never thought you'd accept my apology…I've seen you mad before but…you've never been this defensive before."

"Well I've never met someone like Gabriella before," Troy shot back. "So we cool?"

Chad nodded and the two of them hit their knuckles against the others. Troy smirked again and took another drink of his coffee.

"So?" asked Chad. "You were up North with Gabriella almost two weeks, you've got to have something to tell."

"Nope," said Troy. "What Gabriella and I do is completely our business. I'm not going to go broadcasting what we do in our personal lives."

"Dude you so kissed her didn't you?" asked Chad, folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah," said Troy, laughing with Chad. "It was…amazing. I've never felt anything like it before. I mean, you know I kissed Anissa before she left for Japan…I didn't feel anything. I kissed Gabriella and my entire body just exploded. I never wanted it to stop. Dude what is she doing to me?"

"Well given the fact that I'm a guy I can't really answer that question," he answered. "But it seems to me like you've fallen in love bro."

"No way," said Troy. "I mean yeah Gabriella is sweet and sensitive. She's hot and…who am I kidding? Really? I'm so in love with Gabriella Montez."

"Seems like it," said Chad. "Well I'm out. I promised my dad I'd help him out with cleaning the garage out today. I just needed to clear things up with you first. Truthfully I've been, not such a nice person to be around since break started."

"I affected you that badly?" asked Troy, stunned. "Dude I know we left on bad footing but seriously…"

"Troy, as much as you might not know it, you're the brother I don't have," he said. "I tell you everything. I trust you. Even if you may have thought it was just metaphorically speaking, I've always thought about you as my brother. Brothers fight but it still tears you up inside."

"Well, I'm glad we got it settled then," he said. "Truthfully I didn't really think about it much. I had…well let's just say a nice distraction all week."

"Yes I know," said Chad. "I'll see you tomorrow at school. I gotta run. Later Troy."

Chad took off, knowing he was already going to get in crap from his dad, leaving Troy laughing at his friend frantically running down the street. Troy closed the front door again only to turn around and then someone knocked again. He opened the door to find Gabriella standing there, smiling.

"Hey Wildcat," she said. "You forgot this last night."

He noticed his wallet in her hands.

"Oh my god," he said. "Thank you so much Gabriella. I would have never noticed until I went to use it."

"Well I figured with all that cash just sitting in there you'd want it back as fast as possible," she said, handing it back to him. "It felt heavy so I'm assuming that's what's in there…either that or lead."

He laughed and took it back, putting it into his back pocket.

"I don't normally carry that much cash around but I was away so I figured it wouldn't hurt," he admitted.

"Well I'll see you at school tomorrow. I still have some major cleaning to do," she said. "My house, even without people seems to get so dusty."

He watched her go and wanted nothing more than to run up to her and kiss her. He closed the door again and leaned his back up against it, sighing in contentment.

"_Gabriella Montez,"_ he thought, the name making him smile. _"She's my girlfriend. Mine."_

* * *

_That's the end of Chapter 4. The next Chapter will be up Friday November 14th. So until then, later._


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks to all the reviewers and people who placed my story on their alert lists. Special thanks go to...

Clembo29 - I'm glad you thought it was romantic. Thanks for the review.

PrincessSparkel15 - Thanks for the review. I'm glad you like the story. Wanring things start to get a little rough.

..Seraphina.x. - Thanks for the review. Here's the update you wanted. Thanks again.

xBeautiful - here's the update. Thanks for the review.

JennCorinthos - Thanks for the review, I'm glad you liked the chapter.

zanessalov3r - Well thank you. I'm glad you like this story. It's taken me a long time to do but it's so worth it. Thanks again for your review.

BrazilianPrincess - I'm glad you like the story. Thanks for your review.

marebear11 - Thank you very much. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Thanks for the review.

leoshunny1985 - Thank you. Here's the next chapter for you. Thanks for your review.

*Note* I am very sad now. Ghost Whisperer killed off Jim Clancey, Melinda's husband. I don't know if I should follow and kill him off in the story or keep him alive...he's been the biggest support in her life in the show...going so far as to even try and cross over ghosts himself even if he can't see them. Tell me what you think...should I kill off Jim in my story?

*Note2* This chapter shows the brief, one time only appearance of Buffy Anne Summers, from Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

* * *

Chapter 5

Taylor watched as her best friend, Gabriella, came rushing over to her. She was, once again, late for their meeting. Something was definitely up with her and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Sorry I'm late Tay," said Gabriella, hurriedly. "I got caught up with my art teacher about an assignment."

"Gabriella," she said. "You've been late for the last two weeks since break finished. I know something's up girl, now come on and spill. It's Troy isn't it?"

"No," she insisted. "Really it's not. Troy and I are just friends. That's all. Really, if we were anything you would be the first person I'd tell."

Taylor looked at her, knowing that Gabriella had just completely lied to her but now was not the time to confront her about it. She nodded her head and sat down. Gabriella and Troy, after the first day back, had decided the school wasn't ready for the relationship to get out. So after some careful planning, they had decided to meet on the rooftop gardens whenever they could. Troy had neglected to tell Gabriella that Chad knew about them, and Gabriella had made it a personal quest to ensure Taylor didn't find out about them. Truthfully, Troy had been the reason she was late.

_5 minutes ago…_

"_I don't understand though," he said. "Why aren't you telling Taylor?"_

"_I just don't feel comfortable telling her," she admitted. "I know Taylor is a nice person and she'd understand but…remember what she said to you the first day I met you?"_

"_Um…my name?" he said. _

"_No, she assumed because you wanted to know who I was that you were going to play some sick and twisted game with me," she said. "This might be news that even she can't digest properly."_

"_But I've already asked her to help me out," he said. "She knows I was going to try and get together with you. How am I supposed to explain that I changed my mind?"_

"_Just say that you went for it and I said I wasn't ready but I'd tell you when I was," she said. "Then it's not a complete lie."_

"_I just don't understand why we can't let the school know about us," he said. "I know I'm the Golden Boy and you're…well you're the new girl, for now, but if I like you and you like me then it shouldn't matter what everyone else thinks."_

"_I know," she said. "But I'd rather not say anything yet. I don't want the school to find every, and any reason to try and split us up. They can't do that if they don't know we're together."_

"_All right Gabriella," he said. "I'll keep it quiet, but this means people are going to think I'm available you know?"_

"_Yes I know," she said. "And I expect you to do what you know you should. You know you're taken so don't accept any offers."_

"I'm serious," said Gabriella. "If I had gotten together with Troy Bolton I'm sure the entire school would know. I would have told you first as well. I'm just not ready for a boyfriend at this point. I want to get settled into my new life here before moving ahead and getting myself hooked with someone."

"Alright girl, but I swear the boy's gaga for you," she said. "Boy's like him don't stay on the market for long. You better make your purchase and quick before someone else does."

Ignoring the comparison Taylor had just presented to her, Gabriella made her way to library, to study. The two girls passed by Troy and Chad who were also in discussion and stopped when they appeared.

"Chad," said Gabriella, politely. "Troy."

They gave her a nod and watched the girls walk away again before continuing their chat.

"Ok dude she just totally gave us the cold shoulder," said Chad. "I thought you said the two of you were dating?"

"Well we are," answered Troy. "But Gabriella asked me to keep it quiet because she's afraid of what the other students might do if they found out. Sharpay, not to mention any names. So could you possibly play along?"

"Good point," said Chad. "Yeah, I'll keep it quiet. Besides Sharpay'd probably rip Gabriella's head clean off if she found out you two were dating."

"Hey," said Troy, a little defensivly. "Give my girl some credit, I'm sure she'd get Sharpay first."

Chad looked at Troy, making the other boy sigh in defeat.

"Yeah ok, Sharpay would probably win," he admitted. "But Gabriella is by far the best."

"Of course she is," said Chad, laughing. "Of course she is."

* * *

Gabriella quickly packed up her things as the lunch bell rang. She was starving and needed food. Heading out of the room she stopped off at her locker and put away her books before taking out all the supplies and books she'd need for the afternoon, before closing her locker. She turned to leave when she smacked right into someone else and sent her bag and its contents all over the hallway as well as sending the blonde haired boy to the floor.

"Oh my god," she said. "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm good," he answered getting up and handing Gabriella her bag back. "Sorry I wasn't watching were I was going."

"No, no," she said. "It was my fault really. I should have been more careful. I'm Gabriella, I just transferred here about two months ago."

"Oh right, I heard about you," he said. "I'm Ryan Evans."

"Evans," she said. "Sharpay?"

"Unfortunately that would be my twin sister," he said. "I'm usually called Sharpay's poodle."

"Who calls you that?" she asked.

"Mostly the basketball team," he said. "Sometimes the skater dudes and the other jocks. It's true though. She makes sure I wear clothes that are coordinated with hers, I have to sing second only to her and I have to look like the male version of her at all times."

She began to walk down the hallway, talking to him for almost 5 minutes. Ryan was telling her about the spring musical and how every year Sharpay got the lead while he got the second biggest part. He was always second best in her eyes and no matter what she always came out on top. They reached the cafeteria and entered to get their food. She didn't notice Troy look up to see her talking with Ryan.

"Dude," whispered Chad. "Isn't that Gabriella, talking to Sharpay's poodle?"

Troy nodded and glared daggers at Ryan. His head was filled with thoughts of jealousy and rage at the boy intruding on his territory.

"Well Ryan," she said grabbing a carton of milk. "It sounds to me like Sharpay is defending her territory. She knows you're good and keeps you scared of her so you can't rise above her. I just got here so I can't say I've heard either of you two sing or perform but from what you've told me you're good and you know it."

"I know I am," he said. "But I'm not like Sharpay. I don't want to sing and dance and act. I like choreography. I like inventing the dances and helping people learn them. I find it more productive than what Sharpay wants me to do."

She nodded and grabbed a sandwich. Ryan took a sharp intake of breath, making Gabriella look at him.

"Are you dating anyone?" he asked. "Like say a basketball captain that's giving me the ugliest look of loathing right now?"

Gabriella glanced over at Troy, who was no doubt giving Ryan a very, very terrifying glare. She looked at Ryan and shook her head.

"No," she said. "He asked me to date him but I told him I wasn't ready."

"Wait you shot down Troy Bolton?" he asked. "Why on earth would you do that?"

"I wasn't ready," she answered simply. "Come let's go eat out in the hall."

Ryan exited the cafeteria and Gabriella shot a snarl back at Troy, making him recoil as she walked out, looking very displeased with him. Chad and Zeke both snickered at him, making him turn his glare on them.

"Shut up," he hissed at them.

"Dude," said Chad, playing along like Troy had asked. "She's a nerd why do you care?"

"Because," he said. "That is going to be my nerd. Now stop laughing and start finding a way to make Ryan learn his place!"

* * *

Gabriella sat with Ryan for the remainder of lunch outside, talking to him. He was a very interesting guy and she felt kind of sorry for him. She thought putting up with Sharpay for 7 hours, five days a week was bad but Ryan had to actually live with her! That was just inhumane torture from her perspective. However the warning bell had interrupted their chat.

"Well I had fun Ryan," she said. "But I have to get to class. I think I trust you enough to tell you this. You seem like a cool guy. Troy and I are dating which is why he was giving you those glares. We just don't want anyone knowing about it because well…not a lot of the school would be able to understand it."

"I totally understand," he said. "Truthfully Troy usually doesn't say anything to me…he doesn't even call me Sharpay's poodle, but I have to say I haven't seen him look as mean as he did when we were in the cafeteria. He must really like you."

"Yeah, I think he does," she said. "Anyways, Chemistry's next for me."

"Really? Me to," he said. "Wait are you in the same class as Taylor, Sharpay and Troy?"

"Yeah," she answered.

"I thought I saw you in there," he said. "I sit beside Sharpay, behind the large test tube things so no one usually sees me."

"Well come sit with Taylor, Troy and me today," she said. "We'll get this all situated out so Troy won't go nuts on you."

* * *

Troy stood outside the Chemistry doors waiting for Gabriella only to see her still in the company of Ryan Evans. However he watched Ryan look up at him and then beckon him over. Curiosity getting the better of him he walked over to them.

"Look Troy," he said. "I'm not making a move onto what you so clearly know is yours. I'm friends with Gabriella, nothing else. I also know about you two. She told me about everything and I agree. I'll keep quiet about it but please, please don't start ganging up on me."

Troy looked a little oddly at Ryan and Gabriella before nodding.

"Alright," he said. "Just give me some time to talk to the team…I kind of told them to…well teach you your place as I bluntly put it."

Ryan nodded, walking past Troy and into the room. Troy looked to Gabriella, knowing any second now she was going to get angry with him.

"We'll talk after school," she said. "Now come on, let's get to class before we're late."

* * *

Later that night, Gabriella sat on her bed thinking about the day. Troy had never gotten jealous of her before and to be honest it made her feel good and yet kind of angry to. Nobody had ever made her feel special enough to get jealous of her talking to another boy, but at the same time she found it so stupid he'd get so uptight about her talking to some boy she didn't even know. She was also a little angry because Troy had blown her off. He'd come running by, shouting something about a basketball practice before vanishing again. He'd tried calling a few times, oh yes she'd been looking at the home phone to see the Bolton's name pop up on the caller display. She had ignored it all day. He'd called about 7 times starting around 5 and he had recently just stopped. Her mother was away…again; so it was just her. She turned on her stereo, letting the music blare out of it.

**Cause you're everywhere to me.**

**And when I close my eyes it's you I see.**

**You're everything I know that makes me believe,**

**I'm not alone.**

She quickly turned it off, groaning. Why did music have to be so damn right about everything? She turned it on again, and began dancing, acting like a rock star and singing at the top of her lungs, just letting it out. She jumped onto her bed and laughed, singing along with the music. She was unaware of the guest who was looking on from the balcony.

**You're in everyone I see,  
so tell me.  
Do you see me?**

She finished the song before turning off the stereo, not wanting to disturb the neighbours. Suddenly her cell phone beeped telling her she had a text message. She flipped open the phone and read the message from Troy.

**Yes Brie. I see you.**

Now to say that didn't creep her out would be an understatement. She looked out at the balcony and almost screamed seeing someone standing there; however it was just Troy. He was pressed up against the glass, his hands pressed right up against it, looking at her. He looked almost desperate for her. She walked up to the window and placed her hand on the other side, touching where his hand would be if there wasn't glass between them. He breathed heavily on the window, fogging it up before he began to draw on the glass, drawing a heart and writing backwards so she could read it.

'_I'm sorry'_

He looked so helpless and she thought he was the most adorable boy in the world at the moment. She opened the sliding door and looked at him. He flashed his smile and suddenly she couldn't remember why she was angry at him anymore. She smiled and finally moved to allow him in. He entered the house and sat down on her bed, she closing the door and then moving to sit beside him.

"Before you start," he said. "I just want to say how sorry I am for blowing you off today. My dad called a last minute practice and I had like 2 minutes to get to the gym. I would have explained further but I was running out of time."

"That's alright Troy," she said. "I understand. Now tell me…why did you get so jealous?"

"I saw Ryan with you, and I could see how comfortable you were around him. He looked happier than I've seen him…well…ever. I got scared that he might try to make a move to keep what was making him happy and I just got extremely protective and jealous of Ryan. It's just something guys do a lot. We see another guy hanging around our girlfriends and we think the worst and jump to conclusions before thinking," he explained. "However Ryan is probably the most trustworthy guy I've seen in school so if he says he's not making a move on you then I believe him."

"Good," she said. "Because knowing my Wildcat superstar was all bothered and jealous of some boy I just met who wasn't even interested in me like that just made me a little frustrated. Now how are you going to make it all better?"

She was leaning close to him, her face in that small grin she wore when she had something very evil planned in her head. However he leaned down and kissed her, which truthfully she wasn't planning on and began to giggle. He pulled away, seeing her laughing and smiling.

"That felt kind of funny," she said. "I liked it. Gimme another one."

* * *

The weekend hadn't come fast enough for Gabriella's liking and truthfully she was hoping it would slow down. Exam week was finally here for Semester one and she was not looking forward to them. She had been studying for such a long time and felt like she was going to pass out; she was so stressed out. However within a few seconds her phone went off, making her jump, and shout at the sudden noise.

**Hey Brie. I'm heading out to the mall today. Wanna come?**

She smiled. Only Troy had called her Brie and ever since it had sort of stuck out as his nickname for her. Her friends called her Gabby…well Ryan called her Gabriella. He insisted that her name was worth saying the full thing because it was such a pretty name. This had earned him a glare from Troy. Despite Gabriella calming him down again, she had to admit Ryan had just openly flirted with her without actually meaning to.

**Sure. My mom's out again. Come pick me up please?**

She quickly went around grabbing her shoes and her wallet with her money in it before running outside, locking the door behind her just as Troy pulled up to the house. She got into the car and smiled, giving him a quick kiss before he backed up out of the driveway again.

* * *

"I know I invited you along," said Troy. "But this is not the reason why?"

Troy was holding about ten bags of clothing to which he owned absolutely none of. Gabriella had gone to the mall to go shopping and shopping was exactly what she was going to do. She smiled sweetly at him.

"I know but you're such a nice boy that you'll hold my bags for me won't you?" she asked.

"Yes," he sighed in defeat. "But I'm going to put these in the car. I'll be back in a few minutes ok?"

She nodded as he bent down and kissed her before leaving again. She smiled and began looking around the little shops that were set out in the middle of the mall. She found this very nice chain that she thought would look very good on Troy and was tempted to buy it, but then Troy might see it in her hands or the bag and it would ruin the surprise.

"Oh…my…god!" came a sharp, stern voice behind her.

Gabriella turned around to come face to face with Sharpay Evans. She looked venomous today and the look in her eyes was one that Gabriella had to say was frightening.

"What?" she asked. "Am I not allowed to go shopping? Is that to big of a shock for you?"

"Why is Troy Bolton holding your bags?" she asked. "Why are you here with Troy Bolton and why did he just full on kiss you?"

Gabriella was at a loss for what to say. Should she tell Sharpay and risk losing Troy because of the schemes she knew Sharpay was likely to concoct?

"I personally don't think that is any of your business Sharpay," she said, turning to look at the chain again. "What Troy and I do in our private life is not for you to gossip about. Just because Troy Bolton is here with me, helping me out and giving me a polite kiss doesn't mean you can just butt in. Now do what you tell everyone else to do and evaporate."

With that Gabriella walked off, leaving a stunned Sharpay behind. She watched as Troy came back to Gabriella and held her close, kissing her passionately again. They walked off and Sharpay smiled.

"_Polite kiss huh?"_ she thought. _"Well we'll just have to see about that."_

She pulled out her phone and hit a button, calling someone.

"Hi Stacey. It's Sharpay," she said. "We have a serious crisis on our hands…"

* * *

"Don't listen to anything Sharpay tells you ok?" he said to her. "She's just insanely jealous that you managed to score such a hot boyfriend that she's been trying to get for years."

"A little cocky there aren't you?" observed Gabriella. "But I guess you are right. You are hot. Which is why I'm so off by this. Any girl in the school you wanted you could have…yet you waited for two years before choosing me, the new girl. Why?"

Troy and Gabriella were sitting in the food court eating a plate of fries and popcorn chicken from KFC. Gabriella hadn't complained about it, but even Troy took the food and wrapped it in paper towel to be rid of a lot of the grease. He didn't care about fattening foods but this was one time he made the exception. It made him feel better a bit knowing he wasn't putting more grease in his system then he needed.

"Well for one you're smart," he said. "You're beautiful, even if you say you're not. You make me feel special, not because I'm the basketball guy…but because I'm me. I just really like you. We clicked and I can't get enough of you."

She blushed, nodding and continued to eat her food. However soon enough she heard two chairs move beside her.

"There's nothing going on between you two hmmm?" said Taylor smirking. "So now that we've got the bullshit excuses out of the way, I want to know everything."

Gabriella sighed.

"I'm sorry Taylor," she said. "I just didn't think you could really handle the news about Troy and me. I would have told you but…I wanted to wait a little longer."

"It's fine," she said. "Really, it is. I totally understand. I probably wouldn't have told myself if I were you to. But now that I know, spill."

Troy leaned over and kissed Gabriella again, making Taylor squeal in delight. The person beside her, Chad Danforth, covered his ears.

"Jeez Taylor," he said. "I know you have a high pitched voice but seriously I do value my hearing."

"You actually value something?" said Taylor, in fake surprise. "Wow, what a shocker."

He glared at her. He never understood why she hung around. Really she was friends with Gabriella, but everyone else hated her. Troy smirked.

"Chad you better get used to her," he said. "She'll be hanging with us more often."

"You're serious?" asked Chad, almost pleading for him to be joking. "Please? Please tell me you're joking?"

"I am totally serious and sorry Chad but I'm not joking," he answered. "Taylor's my friend."

Chad would have passed out if he hadn't spotted someone he did not like even worse than Taylor. Sharpay was looking down on them from the top floor, her eyes shooting icy daggers at Gabriella while she talked on the phone.

"Uh…Ice Queen at 12:00," he said, pointing up. "Maybe we should head out of here, maybe lose her in the crowd."

"For once I agree with Chad," said Taylor getting up. "Chad or Sharpay? I'll take Chad any day."

* * *

The four of them continued to wander the mall, making it impossible for either Troy or Gabriella to have any alone time what so ever but they didn't mind. For once Taylor seemed to be having a civilized conversation with Chad and the two actually looked to be really deep in conversation about something.

"See I know that people value entertainment like basketball and actors and singers and all that," explained Taylor. "But I've never really understood what it means. I mean how is watching some guy jumping to a hoop and dropping a ball into it exciting?"

"It's not so much what the players are doing," explained Chad. "It's more the thrill of the game. It doesn't look hard but the fact is that it is really hard. You have to really just think to yourself that these people out there aren't only playing, as you put it, a game played by lunkhead Neanderthals. They're out there competing to bring home the win for their home. Sometimes they're even out there to bring home a win for their loved ones."

"I've tried but, I've never really had a reason to continue watching," she said. "Besides, I know a lot of girls go to those games because you boys are all sweaty and muscular. They don't go because of the game, they go because they want to see the boys."

"Well that's true to," said Chad. "But really I've never taken an interest in the girls who come just to see me and nothing else. I want a girl who's willing to come to the games for me, and because she loves the game."

Troy stopped walking, Gabriella stopping as well, confused at Troy's actions. However she noticed Taylor and Chad continue walking until they were gone, neither of them noticing that Troy and Gabriella had not been following.

"Come on," said Troy. "Let's go finish shopping."

They turned around and began walking back, passing Sharpay who was now joined by Stacey Emeris. The brunette cheerleader watched in disdain as the most popular boy in school walked around the mall, openly flirting and showing his affection to a Math Geek new girl.

"You are so right Sharpay," she said. "This just won't do at all. Now I know we both want our piece of Troy Bolton and seeing as this is our last year we need to act fast. Now Gabriella seems to still have some doubts about her boy toy so here's what we're going to do. I want you to make a move, a drastic move on him that will shock him so much he'll make an automatic reaction to it. Like perhaps kissing him? He'll be so shocked by it he'll automatically kiss back, just because it would be the right thing to do."

Sharpay smiled and looked at Stacey.

"Thank you for that brilliant idea," she said. "I'll try it out. Toodles."

With that Sharpay walked off, leaving Stacey behind. Stacey walked off, still feeling slightly betrayed by Sharpay but she knew well enough not to pick a fight with Sharpay.

* * *

When school happened again the next week Troy was in a bit of a dilemma. He had already chosen his courses for next semester long before Gabriella had come into the picture but now he wanted nothing more than to impress her, which was why he was currently sitting opposite the schools student councillor, Buffy Summers. Now if Troy were a few years older, he would have considered going for Buffy. She was young, beautiful with long blond hair and green eyes. She wasn't like those other blondes who tried so hard to be stupid. Buffy was actually very smart. However that wasn't why he was here.

"So Troy," she said. "I've heard you wanted to change next Semester's timetable? Any reason why?"

"Well," Troy gulped. "See I've recently met this girl and she speaks a language that I don't. I want to take Spanish so I can try to understand her. I've already signed up for night school courses on the side as well. I'm also thinking that my life doesn't need to revolve around basketball 24/7. It's time I start thinking about my future for myself."

She smiled and nodded.

"Very acceptable answer," she said. "You seem like a smart boy and looks like you know what you want. Alright then, what courses would you like?"

"Spanish," he said. "I need to take Gym again, Dramatic Arts, and…umm…"

"We do offer a Spanish for beginners class as well," she said. "It would be your first period class and then regular Spanish would be most likely at the end of the day."

"Good, the more practice I get the better off I'll be," he said.

He watched as Buffy…err…Miss. Summers put the changes into the computer and then printed out a new timetable for him. She handed him the timetable and smiled.

"It will take about a week to update the school lists but since exams are this week and all of next week it won't be a problem," she said. "Good luck."

Troy stood at his locker over looking his new timetable with a bit of uneasiness. It wasn't the switch that was making him nervous, it was the fact that he was no longer in health and fitness and was more likely to be absent during free period workout that made him uneasy. His father, not to mention the team, was going to kill him. He closed his locker door and turned only to find Sharpay standing right in front of him.

"Gah," he said, jumping back, against the lockers. "Sharpay don't do that!"

"Sorry Troy," she said. "I just couldn't help myself. So what you doing?"

"I'm leaving," he said.

"Oh wait," she shouted. "I wanted to apologize for those sheets of paper I gave you before you left. I found afterwards some dumb geek wrote it because he got jealous Gabriella took his place. I thought it was true but oh well. My mistake."

"Umm yeah," he said, a little awkwardly. "Sure, listen I have to…"

His sentence was cut off very abruptly as Sharpay pushed her lips onto his, shocking him even worse than before. Sharpay was about to go even further, however two hands grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back, hard enough to pry her loose but not enough to send her toppling over. This was not the reaction she had been hoping for.

"Sharpay!" Troy hissed at her. "I'm taken. I am not for you to just kiss whenever you want. I don't want you in that way. I never have. I'm with Gabriella so keep your hands, feet, lips, everything off of me and don't come near me again. If you come near me again I will make your last days here at East High very miserable."

"You can't do that," she shot back. "And don't deny you liked it."

"Try me?" he tested her. "I will make sure you're miserable and I didn't like it. It was wet and sloppy…to desperate. Maybe you can get Gabriella to give you some lessons…so the next poor soul who has to kiss you won't feel like he's drowning."

With that he walked away leaving a stunned and very angry Sharpay behind him. She turned to walk away only to come face to face with Gabriella Montez. Sharpay was mean, she was cruel and seeing people get upset was a common thing for her but the way Gabriella looked now…Sharpay felt extremely bad. Gabriella looked broken, torn apart and betrayed. Now Sharpay would never understand what made her do it but when Gabriella went to leave she reached out and stopped her.

"It wasn't his fault," she said, softly. "I forced it. He did nothing but brush me aside."

Gabriella shrugged her arm out of Sharpay's grasp and walked away. Sharpay rubbed her temples and inwardly groaned.

"_What the hell did I just do?"_

* * *

Thursday came to fast for Gabriella's liking and truthfully she had hoped everything would slow down. She had two in class exams to write today and she'd have to face Troy, who she'd been avoiding for almost 3 days now since she caught Sharpay forcing herself onto him. She knew it wasn't Troy's fault but seriously, she had seen the look in his eyes, the look that had thought, for just a brief second that maybe exploring the possibility of being with Sharpay wasn't such a bad thing. She wanted Troy, more than anything, but she wanted Troy to look at her and then look at other girls and know that no matter what he didn't need them, to be happy. He had everything he needed with her. He didn't know why she was avoiding him, or not speaking to him, although she was suspicious that he might know. She quickly closed her door and locked it before walking to school like she had been for the last 3 days. Troy had not come over, fearing she might be angry with him so he had begun to steer clear of her until she was at school. She quickly made her way to the school and to her locker, opening it and getting her books before closing it, only to come face to face with the boy she had not wanted to see just yet. He was leaning against the other locker, looking very hurt, betrayed and annoyed.

"Troy, listen I'm not…"

"No Gabriella," he said, cutting her off. "That's not good enough. Three day's I've given you to get over the fact that you saw Sharpay force herself onto me. That I rejected her and told her to stay away from me. I don't see anything wrong with what I did. If you don't want to talk to me, fine. I thought we knew each other better than this."

"Troy, wait," she said. "Please, just let me…"

"Explain?" he asked, cutting her off again. "There is no need to explain. You don't trust me. You haven't trusted me since we first met each other. I don't know how else to get it through to you that I'm with you and no one else matters. You don't seem to get it though. So I'm done. I can't be with you if you can't even trust me to be faithful to you."

Gabriella looked as though her world had come crashing down around her when Troy said that. The second Troy had said those words he knew he'd just had his plan backfire immediately on him. He'd hoped she would realize he did love her and only her and admit that she was wrong and they'd be ok again. But he could see she was actually taking him seriously.

"You…you're breaking up with me?" she choked out, trying to hold back her tears.

"I don't want to," he said. "I want to be with you, but I can't be with you if you can't trust me. I want you to look at me and fully trust that I would never cheat on you, lie to you or scam you. I love you Gabriella. You and only you, but I need you to see that and fully know that. Just knowing you don't trust me hurts, a lot more than you know."

"Then tell me straight to my face," she said, crying now. "When Sharpay kissed you, there was not one second that you thought that being with her might be better?"

"When Sharpay kissed me," he said. "I felt sick to my stomach. I did not once think that Sharpay was better. I don't know how many times I can say this I want you and only you."

Gabriella looked sadly to the ground, letting her tears fall to the floor. Troy touched her chin and made her look up at him.

"You're right Troy," she said, softly. "I need to trust you. I know that…but it's so hard."

"How can it be hard?" he asked.

"If I trust you, so fully like you want," she said. "Then my heart would be worse than broken if you did hurt me somehow."

"Gabriella," he said softly, pulling her close to him. "I know it may seem hard and yes in the end your heart could get broken badly, but sometimes you need to take that chance. I have, with you. You own my heart whether you like it or not. I have full trust in you."

She looked at him and sighed, her tears still coming down her face.

"Troy, this isn't what I needed the day of exams," she said, before gasping and almost smacking Troy. "Exams! You idiot I'm going to be late!"

She tore off down the hall at top speeds, leaving a very stunned Troy behind. He looked at the place Gabriella used to be and sort of shrugged.

"Well that went well," he said sarcastically.

* * *

By the time lunchtime came around, Troy was in an even worse mood than he had been this morning. Gabriella had taken off to her exam and then completely ignored him during free period. Then, to make matters worse, their math class together earned him the cold shoulder and some very hurtful remarks on her end. She was clearly angry with him and he really couldn't blame her. So when lunchtime came around and he had somehow translated all this into him no longer having a girlfriend he was extremely depressed. Chad was trying his best to make him feel better but it was not working.

"Dude, seriously you two are like the perfect couple," said Chad. "I didn't see it at first but after watching you two I know you're made for each other. She'll come around eventually. Trust me."

Troy nodded, still moping about during lunch. However that changed when Gabriella and Taylor came and sat down beside them like they had been for the last little bit, ever since the mall. At first this was questioned by the school as an odd thing to occur but after the first few days it sort of died out, and nobody cared anymore.

"Hey Taylor," said Chad, smiling. "Hi Gabby."

"Hey Chad," she answered. "Troy, we need to talk."

Troy knew those four words never meant anything good in the world of relationships and he felt like he was about to cry. However he turned and looked at her.

"If you want to break up with me Gabriella, fine. Just do it," he said. "Please don't hurt me anymore than you have to. I've already been through enough emotional turmoil since Sharpay forced herself onto me, and you not speaking or even looking at me for three days hasn't helped any."

"That's not what I was going to say," said Gabriella. "I don't want to break up with you."

"You don't?" he questioned.

"No," she answered. "I don't. I want to know one thing and then I will make my decision on that."

"Ok," he said. "What do you want to know?"

"When Sharpay kissed you I saw your eyes," she said. "I saw that brief second of enjoyment in them. Troy, did you like that kiss from Sharpay at all?"

She watched him. He sat there looking at her and she knew he was thinking long and hard about it. This upset her a bit but when he answered she felt a little better.

"Gabriella," he said. "When Sharpay kissed me I did not enjoy it at all. I was overcome with surprise when she kissed me. However mouthwash and toothpaste can only clean so well. I only want one girl to kiss my lips and that girl is you, Gabriella."

"Alright," she said. "I don't have any reason to forgive you since there's nothing wrong with what you did. You didn't kiss her back or instigate the kiss. It wasn't your fault. However I'm sorry for overreacting about it."

He nodded and pulled her into a hug, before kissing her; both of them forgetting they were in the school cafeteria. Taylor and Chad had both gotten up to try and stop them but it was already too late. The entire cafeteria gasped and looked at them, neither of them noticing. Finally pulling away from each other, they smiled, happy to be reunited again. That's when Gabriella's eyes widened.

"Oh no," she said.

"What?" asked Troy; concerned he'd done something wrong again.

"We're still in school," she breathed. "Everyone just watched us do that."

Troy looked around and then got up.

"Since I seem to have all of your attention," he said loudly, making everyone look at him. "I have an announcement to make. I, Troy Bolton, the captain of the basketball team and, in your words, the Golden Boy of the school, am no longer available to date. I am going out with Gabriella Montez who is now the co-captain of the Scholastic Decathlon team. If anyone has a problem with this I have two words for you…tough luck. Gabriella is my girl and I'm her boy. That means guys, you even look at my girl the wrong way and I'll be coming after you and girls, you have to keep your hands off of me."

With that he sat down again, ignoring the sighs from the many girl admirers he had, and smiled at Gabriella who, by now, was the same colour as a tomato.

"Troy you didn't need to do that," she whispered, furiously playing with her hair to block out her tomato coloured state of appearance.

Troy thought she looked cute when she played with her hair like that. It showed just how nervous she was. He kissed her again and smiled.

"Yes I did," he said. "Because now, the entire school knows we're together and now people won't be throwing themselves on me."

"Yeah," she said. "But now every girl is going to secretly be plotting to get me or secretly wishing I'll screw up and you'll dump me."

"Nobody will hurt you," he said, pulling her close again. "I swear it. I'll protect you."

She smiled and just sat there in his arms. Taylor and Chad looked at them softly before looking at each other and their smiles turned south.

"Eww," said Taylor, turning away.

"Gross," said Chad, turning the other way.

Troy and Gabriella looked at their friends then back at each other and smiled. Neither of them needed to speak, they silently knew what needed to be done.

* * *

By the end of the day the news about Troy and Gabriella had spread through the school like wildfire and by the time it hit the ears of one, Stacey Emeris, well the queen bee cheerleader was less than pleased. She was currently in the gym, pacing back and forth with the squad all standing around her.

"Just who does she think she is?" she snarled. "Montez must be squashed. Girls I want you to attack Gabriella Montez…do whatever is necessary to her. Then Bolton will turn to me for comfort when I offer it to him and I'll start to slowly steal him from Montez."

"How exactly do we beat her up without getting caught?" asked one of the girls.

"Wear masks or disguise yourselves," hissed Stacey. "I don't care how you do it, just do it!"

With that the squad and Stacey left, none of them noticing the blonde haired, pink clad Sharpay Evan's come walking out from behind the storage closet. She quickly left the gym and walked down the halls.

"_Do I tell them? Do I help Stacey?"_ she thought, opening her locker and putting her stuff away. _"I don't understand myself anymore. Why do I feel so…terrible about all this? I've never felt bad before. Why now? Is it because I can see Troy and Gabriella are happy together? Am I going soft?"_

"Get out of my way!" she snarled at a poor ninth grader.

"_Nope not going soft,"_ she thought.

She turned a corner and stopped, seeing Taylor, Troy, Chad and Gabriella all gathered together talking. She sighed and then came down the hall, her heels clicking as she approached, making them look back at her. Troy was still clearly angry with her.

"Evans? I told you to stay away from me," he hissed, making Taylor, Chad and Gabriella back away from him. "Looks like your days are going to be…"

"Gabriella's in trouble," she said, cutting Troy off.

Troy looked at her, not trusting her.

"I'll explain everything but not here," she said, frantically looking around. "We really need to talk. All of us."

* * *

The four friends and Sharpay entered Gabriella's house, Troy bringing up the rear and closing the door behind him. Sharpay had never seen Gabriella's house and to be honest she was actually impressed with it. She sat down on a stool in the kitchen while the others leaned on the counter, on the other side of the island. They all stared at her before Troy finally broke the silence.

"All right Sharpay," he said, sharply. "What is this new you have to tell us? How is Gabriella in trouble?"

Sharpay took out her cell phone and placed it on the counter, opened and hit a button. The video recording played in front of their eyes, of Stacey's little chat with the squad and of their plans.

"I got this when I was in the gym," she said. "Stacey looked pissed so I began to film her, encase she thought up something good to get you into my arms but then I heard her planning on hurting Gabriella. Don't think I care what happens to her, but I may be cruel, uncouth and mean but I'm not about to sit around and let someone get beaten down because of a boy, especially by the cheerleading squad. Stacey seems to think she can take my place as bitch of the school…well, I can assure you there's only room for one bitch and that would be me."

"So you decide to warn us to protect your reputation?" he asked. "Sharpay I swear you can't sink any lower."

"Oh shut up Troy," she said. "I have style, grace and beauty, and I make the perfect Ice Queen. You and the rest of the school know it. Tell me who would you rather fill that position…someone like me who resorts to forcing herself onto you, or Stacey who's resorting to physically damaging your girlfriend?"

Troy was about to retort when Gabriella silence him. She looked at Sharpay.

"Sharpay, as much as I appreciate this how can I be certain this is truthful and not some lie you and Stacey cooked up?" she asked.

"I hate Stacey," she said simply. "Besides, It looked like……never mind. I'm just trying to help you guys out. If you don't want it fine, I'll just be on my way."

She grabbed her phone and got up to leave when Taylor stopped her.

"Oh you're going nowhere Sharpay," she said, as if it was laughable. "I have the biggest bone to pick with you."

"Save it McKessie," she said. "I really don't care about what you have to say. You always have something to say so here's a thought…why don't you try shutting that big fat mouth of yours for once. You're voice sounds like nails scratching down a chalkboard, it makes everyone grimace."

Taylor looked struck down by that comment, and Sharpay took this time to leave, only to be stopped by Gabriella. She groaned.

"Sharpay enough," she said simply. "I never said I didn't want your help…I do, but I want to know why you think we can trust you?"

"Because I'm the only one who can get in on Stacey's little plan," she said. "I'm the one who phoned her about you two in the first place. I didn't think she'd go this far. Now do you want my help or not?"

Troy held Gabriella by the waist and looked at Sharpay.

"What's this going to cost us?" he asked. Knowing Sharpay all to well. "Anything to do with me, the door's right there."

"I don't want money and I don't want you anymore," she said. "You seriously think I want Montez's leftovers? No what I want is worth more than all that."

"What is it?" asked Chad, speaking up for the first time. "What could you possibly want that your money can't buy?"

Sharpay looked at them a bit before sitting down, making Troy eye her suspiciously.

"Friends," she said, simply. "I don't have any. I want some…"

"So you want us to be your friends?" said Troy, laughing at her. "Are you serious? After the hell you've put us through all these years and you want…"

"The hell I put **YOU** through!" she shouted. "Troy Bolton, you hypocrite. Do you not remember elementary school? You all tormented me because I was a geek…so I changed, because you wanted a beautiful and popular girl, and guess what? You still didn't want me because I was too popular! Nothing I did could get your attention and you have the nerve to say I put **YOU** through hell! You put me through hell for over 8 years now! I deserve a bit of respect and credit from you. It's your fault I'm like this now!"

Troy looked taken aback by this. True Sharpay had been a geek for a few years but then she changed and became popular and beautiful…but she looked so fake. Until about grade 10…then he just ignored her. He had never once thought to stop and think about what Sharpay was feeling.

"Sharpay," he said. "Listen I know I wasn't the nicest person to you for a long time and just recently I've been tolerable but I never liked you. You were a geek at first and yeah ok that was immature on my part but come on I was like 9 years old. Then you turned into this…fake person who lost all respect from me. Yeah I stopped bugging you because your bark and your bite were both bad. Maybe I do owe it to you to give you a chance at being my friend…but only my friend."

She looked at him and Chad looked like he was ready to beat Troy's head in. Taylor and Gabriella both looked a little uneasy about this. Sharpay nodded.

"Thank you Troy," she said. "I'll try to be nice to your other friends to, including your girlfriend."

Troy nodded and held Gabriella a little closer to him. She knew he was trying to reassure her that he was hers and only hers.

"Now Sharpay," said Gabriella. "I have to ask…why do you always wear pink?"

* * *

Next update is Friday November 21st. See you all then.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you to all my reviewers. I'm so glad you all like this story. It's taking me so long to write but I'm so happy that I have people reading it. It really does help me write the next chapters.

JennCorinthos: Glad you are enjoying the story. Here's some more for you. Thanks for the review.

nesquick-s: Glad you love the story. Thanks for the review.

xBeautiful: Thanks for the review.

marebear11: Thank you for the review. Happy birthday as well. Hope you have a great day.

PrincessSparkel15: Glad you like it. Here's the next chapter.

BrazilianPrincess: Good to hear. Thanks for the review.

..Seraphina.x.: thanks for the review. I'm glad you enjoy the story.

pumpkinking5: Why thank you for those kind words. I'm glad you enjoy the story. I'm doing my best to make this as realistic as possible without going to far away from the original idea. Thanks again for the review.

tofnl: thanks for the review. Here's the next chapter for you.

allyxocorbin: Thanks for the review. I wanted to go for a more realistic sort of scene but at the same time keep to the basic storyline. I've also been adding random crossover character minusing anything from their pasts.

*Note* Ororo Munroe (aka Storm of the X-Men) appears in this chapter as Chad Danforth's aunt and the rest of the basketballs unoffical aunt.

* * *

Chapter 6

Exam week went by to fast for Troy's liking and to be honest he just wasn't ready to face his father or the team yet. He knew he'd be missing free period workout a lot due to wanting to study as often as he could. He was determined to learn Spanish so he could speak with Gabriella and Miss. Montez in their native language. He gathered his bag and supplies before heading downstairs, noticing his father was already gone. His mother was busying herself in the kitchen. When he sat down she looked up, smiling until she saw his troubled look.

"Everything alright there sweetheart?" she asked. "You look troubled?"

"I've…switched some of my courses for the new semester," he answered, "and I don't know how to tell dad or the team."

"Well let me see this change," she said, taking his timetable, before he could protest. "Two Spanish classes? This wouldn't have to do with learning a certain girlfriend of yours language would it?"

He nodded a little embarrassed but his mother didn't say anything else on the subject. She handed it back to Troy and simply sighed.

"This is your decision Troy," she said. "This is your future here, no one else's. If you want to pursue basketball, and I know you do, then I would consider taking another gym course. However if you've found something else that interests you and you wish to pursue that than by all means go for it. You have my full support…and when I say pursue something else I don't mean pursuing Gabriella either!"

Troy blushed and nodded in disbelief his mother had said that. She laughed at her son and went back to the kitchen.

"You better hurry," she said. "You're dad's already at the school and you know he isn't lenient on anyone…even if you are his son. Also if you're picking up Gabriella please tell Maria that I need to ask her a few questions and to give me a call later when she gets time."

"Yes mom," answered Troy, grabbing a pop tart from the toaster and running out the door.

* * *

By the time he got to homeroom Troy felt exhausted again, and school hadn't even started yet. His father had made them work harder than ever, their championship game coming up soon against the West High Knights. East High had beaten them last year for the first time in almost 15 years…and the team was determined to start a winning streak. Mrs. Darbus stood on her podium, staring at her class intently.

"Timetable changes are no longer accepted," she said. "All timetables are now final. If you have changed your timetable and it is not ready yet, please speak with Miss. Summers in the school council room. Tryouts for the Spring Musical will begin in a week, all students partaking in dramatic arts must try out."

Mrs. Darbus continued on, not noticing Troy pale slightly. He had taken dramatic arts on the whim of it being easy and because Gabriella was in that class. He never thought she'd actually ask him to try out for something so…so…ridiculous as the Spring Musical.

"Scholastic Decathlon Team," continued Mrs. Darbus. "You have a special meeting today at lunch concerning your upcoming championship match against South High, if you do no attend do not bother showing up again. That is all the announcements for today, please stay seated until the bell rings."

With that the class began to talk, everyone trying to find out everyone else's schedule. Chad turned eagerly to Troy.

"Come on man, let me see your timetable," he said.

"I actually…umm…don't have mine," said Troy, lying through his teeth. "They were changing a few things for me and I haven't gotten mine yet. I got to talk to Miss. Summers about it."

"Oh," said Chad looking a bit disappointed. "Ok, well I'll see you during Gym, I unfortunately have Physics first and before you ask," he added, seeing Troy give him an odd look. "I need Physics to graduate."

Troy shrugged and grabbed his bag, turning to look at his girlfriend. She was in deep conversation with Taylor who looked excited about something. Gabriella snuck a glance over and smiled at him, making him blush a bit sheepishly before turning to Chad again; the bell rung, making a few students jump. Troy walked out of homeroom with the team before parting ways and waiting for Gabriella. His back was against the wall as she came out and instinctively his hands went to her waist as he pulled her in for a kiss. She giggled afterwards and smiled.

"Good morning to you to Wildcat," she said. "You seem kind of happy…something I should be concerned about?"

"Nope," he smiled, kissing her again. "I'm happy because you're right in front of me."

She smiled again and kissed him gently before pulling away. She walked down the hallway, catching up to Taylor so they could head to class while Troy went in the other direction. He sighed and pulled out his timetable.

"_Here goes nothing,"_ he thought.

* * *

The class wasn't very large to be honest; he was actually not the only senior in the class either. Three other students sat in the back with him, everyone else were new high school students…the grade nines.

"Recepción to grade nine Spanish class," said the female teacher, they knew as Mrs. Carmen. "I want to point out that you four seniors in the back are here simply because you asked for this course…whether it be intentional or not. Please do not disrupt my class."

They nodded, except Troy who was hanging on to every word she spoke. He was going to learn this language so help him. She stepped back to her desk and took out some textbooks and dictionaries for everyone.

"Now to begin the lesson…"

* * *

After class Troy packed up his things and began to head out. However Mrs. Carmen stopped him.

"Troy Bolton was it?" she asked.

"Yes," he said.

"I was most surprised to see you in my grade nine class and on my list for my grade 12 class," she said. "Why is that?"

"My girlfriend," he said. "She speaks Spanish naturally and I want to learn it so I can speak to her, and her mother. I'm determined to be able to speak to her fluently in Spanish. I've taken Grade 9 and 12 Spanish classes and I'm getting nightclasses 3 nights a week."

"It appears to me you are very dedicated to this language," she said. "I'll tell you what, a grade nine class is nowhere for a senior, especially one of your status, to be. I will give you private tutor sessions during free period, which then gives you a chance to quickly change your schedule to take a class you'd like."

"You'd really do that?" he asked. "For me?"

"Of course," she answered. "You seem very passionate and dedicated to the understanding and learning this language and I will make it my personal task to teach you everything I can about Spanish. We will start first thing today; I will go and explain everything to Miss. Summers and get you placed in another class."

Troy smiled and nodded.

"Thank you," he said, racing off to the gym. "Could you get me into Physic's class?"

"Of course," she called out watching him turn a corner.

It was not often she met such a dedicated student and Troy Bolton none the less. She closed the door and turned to her next batch of students, smiling.

* * *

Troy reached the gym with two minutes to spare, and a bunch of glares at him. His father stood there with the team and he was not looking happy.

"Troy?" he questioned. "I was just looking over our class list for Health and Fitness and well funny thing is you aren't on it. Why is that?"

Troy gulped, knowing this was coming. He'd been preparing for it, rehearsing what to say, how he was going to say it and now…none of it was remembered. All he felt now was anger. How dare they assume he would take the classes they chose for him!

"Health and Fitness huh" he asked. "Right I took Drama instead. Oh and I won't be available free period either. I'm taking private tutor lessons from Mrs. Carmen."

"The Spanish teacher?" questioned Zeke.

"Yes, the Spanish teacher," said Troy. "You know I can't believe you…all of you," he added, looking at the team and his father. "This is my life, my future and here you are trying to make me feel ashamed about it. So you want me to date who you tell me to, want me to take the classes you tell me to, you want me to become what you tell me to…well guess what no more. I'm tired of being told what I'm going to become and how I'm going to live my life. I've had it. I quit!"

With that Troy turned and walked out of the gym, leaving behind a stunned team and a very hurt father. Troy however noticed Chad come running down the hall looking very nervous about being late.

"Sorry Cap," he said. "I had a little problem in first period."

"No need to apologize man," he said, walking past. "You're the Captain now."

Chad stopped abruptly and turned to look at Troy.

"Whoa wait just a minute there Troy," he said. "I'm the what?"

"I quit, I'm no longer Captain. So Co-Captain becomes the Captain and that would be you," he explained. "I'm tired of being told what I'm going to become in my life or where I'm going to go. I want to make those decisions for myself..."

Chad looked shocked but nodded, knowing his friend was hurting.

"Dude come on," he said. "Let's just go hang for a while. I can skip off Gym."

"You don't want to get in trouble by my dad," pointed out Troy.

"So what?" he shrugged. "Friends are more important than Gym class which I've taken for 4 years now…I think I get the concept of Gym. Now explain what happened."

* * *

Troy felt much better after Chad and him had gone off to the cafeteria to talk and just hang out. Troy had explained everything to him and, for the first time, Chad seemed to really understand where Troy was coming from.

"I don't want to be just the basketball guy," said Troy. "I don't want to be remembered as being the Golden Boy because I could play basketball. I want to be able to be what I want to…and be accepted for that. I know the entire team isn't to blame, some of you guys have been telling me to go for what I want in life. Zeke, Jason, you and a few others…but my dad has this whole plan for me and it's time I make him understand that those are his dreams, his plan…not mine."

"I understand Troy," said Chad. "I really do. I've been lucky because my parents have always accepted me for whatever I want to be. Although I think I know who can cheer you up, guess who's coming down to visit?"

Troy looked at him. Who on earth would be coming down to visit Chad that would make him feel better?

"My Aunt," he said. "You remember Ororo don't you?"

Troy smiled and Chad had to say he looked beyond happy at hearing that Chad's Aunt Ororo was coming down to visit.

"She's the best, when is she coming over?" he asked.

"Tonight," he answered. "She's staying to see the final game, then she's heading back to Kenya to do some more rescue work out there."

Ororo Munroe was a very kind woman and she'd always been around during Chad's upbringing. Because of Troy and Chad being friends at such a young age Troy had picked up the habit of calling her Aunt Ororo as well, to which she insisted upon the basketball team calling her. She'd known them all since they were in diapers so she felt obligated to be an aunt to them. She was an African American lady, with bright ocean blue eyes. The one feature that Troy loved the best about her though, was her snow-white hair. She was only in her late 30's and she had pure ivory coloured hair. She was always thoughtful and kind and she'd always taken time out of her busy life to be there for Troy or Chad or anyone else for that matter who needed it. She was a very wise woman to.

"Could I come over to say hi to her?" he asked. "I think she might be able to help me through this, better than anyone."

"Of course dude," answered Chad. "Now come on…I know seeing your girl can help change your mood very fast."

Troy smirked as they got up and headed towards the English hall. The bell rang, and students came pouring out of the classrooms. When Gabriella and Taylor came out both were surprised to see Troy standing there already and both were speechless that Chad was with him.

"Aren't you two supposed to be in class?" asked Taylor, hands on her hips.

"I skipped out," said Chad. "Troy was looking down so we hung out and chatted."

Gabriella looked concernedly to her boyfriend before touching his face gently and kissing him. He looked at her, smiling lightly at her.

"What's up Wildcat?" she asked.

"I quit," he said. "I quit the team. I'm not on the basketball team anymore."

Taylor looked like she was about to faint and Chad actually reached out to stop her from falling over. Gabriella looked at him but nodded in understanding.

"My father…the team…all they wanted was for me to follow what they told me to," he said. "I want to be whatever I can be because it's what I want…not them."

Chad fidgeted a little making Taylor glance at him.

"Chad what did you do now?" she asked.

"Well I kind of had another reason for skipping out on Gym," he answered. "I sort of dropped Health and Fitness."

Troy looked over at him.

"So did I," he said. "What did you take?"

"Ermm," he said, nervously. "…ma," he said so low nobody caught it.

"What?" said Taylor. "We didn't quite hear you."

"I said Drama, ok!" he said, looking embarrassed.

Troy laughed as did Taylor and Gabriella before pulling out their timetables and handing them to Chad. He noticed all three of them had Drama as well.

"Oh," he said, surprised. "Well looks like I'm not alone then."

The four of them walked along the hallways, soon being joined by Ryan and his friend Kelsie. They had met her just a short while before exams started and instantly Gabriella and Taylor had hit it off with this new girl. Sharpay wasn't around them, mostly because she was still snooping around the cheerleaders. So far nothing drastic had happened, just the one time one of the cheerleaders stuck her foot out to trip Gabriella and missed, tripping Stacey instead. She would have made a small joke out of it, if Troy and the basketball team, the Scholastic Decathlon team and the drama club hadn't started laughing at her.

"So Kels," said Taylor. "You planning some new numbers for the drama show this year? I've heard some of your previous works and I have to hand it to you girl, you got some skill."

Kelsie blushed, and turned away a bit. She was very shy and very quiet…also she was actually very small to.

"I have some ideas," she said. "But I'm not to sure of them."

"Come on you have to let us see them," said Gabriella. "Please?"

She handed over her sheet music and waited. She still wasn't sure how the basketball team, the Scholastic Decathlon team and people from the drama club could ever like someone like her.

"Kelsie, this looks really good," said Troy. "Seriously, you've got talent. Without you there's no show. You're the playmaker Kelsie."

She smiled, embarrassed again but happy at the compliment Troy Bolton had just given her. Gabriella awed at her.

"I think someone has a crush," she teased lightly.

"No I don't," said Kelsie, softly. "Alright maybe I do, but you and Troy look cute together. Besides I like someone else."

"Really?" asked Taylor. "Who?"

She shook her head and walked into the cafeteria, sitting down at the jock table. However she suddenly realised something had changed when the team looked at her funny. She got up abruptly and darted over to the other guys who had settled at another table.

"What did I miss?" she asked, sitting down.

* * *

All during free period and lunchtime Troy and Gabriella were in their own little world. Nobody bothered them, knowing Troy was happy now and they wanted him to stay that way. By the time the end of the day came Troy was in a good mood once again. Troy and Chad were heading to Chad's house, hoping Ororo was already there. They were both laughing when they entered the house only to see a woman with white hair waiting in the kitchen. She turned and smiled, her bright blue eyes possibly beating out Troy's own blue eyes.

"Well Troy Bolton," she said, hugging him lightly. "I haven't seen you since you first started High School. My have you grown."

"Thanks," he said, smiling. "Actually Chad told me you might be here today. Could I possibly talk to you about something?"

"Of course," she said. "Sit down, and speak. I'm cooking dinner so I have to watch it."

Troy sat down on one of the stools that faced the kitchen, allowing Ororo to face him and continue working. Chad walked off to let them chat, knowing he had done all he could already.

"Well today I got angry at my dad and most of the basketball team," he explained. "You know my dad's been pushing me to get a scholarship from U of A?"

"Yes," she said. "It's always been a dream of his to see you go to U of A."

"Well I met a girl recently," he said. "I'll go into detail about that later," he added, when she smirked and looked at him.

"You better," she said. "Continue."

"Well I met her and she's shown me that I'm capable of so much more than just basketball. I can sing, I know how to dance, I'm a good actor apparently," he added.

_Flashback…_

Troy and Gabriella had paired up for their drama improve assignment. They had selected a category and now needed to make a dramatic scene out of it. They're topic was a lovers quarrel. Troy didn't know how to fight with Gabriella and he didn't really want to. However she looked at it and then nodded. The two began throwing lines at each other to see what to work with and soon they had gotten loud enough that the class was watching.

"You do nothing around this house!" she shouted. "I cook, I clean, I watch our kids, I take them to school, I pick them up. You watch TV and work."

"That's not true," he shouted back. "I clean, I work, I take our kids to school, I cook as well. Just because you're better than me at those things doesn't mean I don't try. But nothing is ever to your satisfaction."

The two continued to banter back and forth until finally they stopped and looked at each other, breathing heavily. The tension between the two of them was so thick you could cut it with a knife. They slowly stepped to each other and then he pulled her close as she fake cried.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "Maybe I don't do enough."

"Maybe I am a bit to orderly," she cried. "I'm sorry."

They looked at each other and kissed, before the clapping started. They both looked up and turned the colour of a tomato, seeing all the class staring at them and clapping. Mrs. Darbus lowers her glasses on her nose and stared at them.

"Mr. Bolton, Miss. Montez," she said. "Perhaps a career on the stage is your calling?"

_End Flashback…_

Ororo nodded at him, urging him to continue.

"So I dropped some of my classes for second semester and took others," he explained. "My father found out and he's not happy. He was going to get angry at me but I cut in and…quit the basketball team."

She nodded, before stirring the sauce she was making. She looked very deep in thought before placing the lid on the pot and then looking to Troy. She came around and sat down beside him, a hand on his shoulder.

"Troy, it seems that all your life you've seen a road paved in front of you, one that has been simple, clear and easy," she said. "You've known what you wanted, because you simply didn't think yourself capable of anything else. Now that you know you have other talents, that road has become obscured and unsure. All I can tell you is to listen to you heart and mind. Don't make your mind up, based on what others want. Do what will make you happy. If playing basketball makes you happy then go for it. If something else makes you happy go for that. I know from experience that if you do a job that doesn't make you happy, you won't be such a nice person. Listen to what your heart is telling you."

"I've never really thought of anything else," he said. "I've always been focused on basketball, that was my clear future. Now with all this other stuff…I can see myself going in so many different directions. I'm just so confused."

She nodded.

"It is confusing at first. Take the time to sit down and really think about your future," she said. "I know it sounds difficult but nobody controls your future but you. You have to decide what you want to do. Nobody else can make that decision for you. Take some time when you go home and really think it through."

* * *

Troy came in through the front door of the house to find his mother waiting impatiently and looking worried as ever. She glared at him and then he noticed his father who wasn't looking at him. He put his bag down and then looked to his mom again.

"Where have you been?" she asked.

"I went to Chad's," he answered. "I sent you a text and left a message on the answering machine."

She sighed and threw her hands up, looking frustrated.

"Troy you know the answering machine is broken," she said. "You've had me worried all this time, you should have called me directly."

He glanced over to his dad who had gotten up and walked passed them both without a second glance to Troy.

"I'm going to do some more work in my office," he said. "I'll be in bed shortly. Good night honey."

"Night sweetheart," she said back to him, noting he didn't speak or even look at Troy. She looked back to Troy confused. "What did you do?"

"I quit the team," he said, making her look shocked. "I've found some other talents and things I'm interested in and dad can't accept that. I thought parents are supposed to accept you for who you are…not because you play basketball or live their dream."

She sighed and looked at Troy a little sadly.

"Troy I want you to go and talk to your father," she said. "I want you to tell him that I said it's time for you to know the truth. The whole truth."

As confused as Troy was he obeyed his mother and walked up to see his dad.

* * *

Jack Bolton was currently setting up more plays and scenarios when Troy came into his office. He spared a glance over before going back to what he was doing.

"Hey dad," he said, sitting down. "Listen…mom said something about telling me the truth? It's time that I know about it?"

"No," his father said simply. "It's not time. I'm not saying anything."

"Dad, come on seriously," said Troy, getting angry. "You know I've done everything you've ever asked of me all this time. For once do something for me. What aren't you telling me?"

Jack, frustrated by this sat down and looked at his son. Troy could see the hurt in his father's eyes.

"Dad…what's wrong?" he asked. "Are you or mom sick?"

"No…no it's nothing like that," said Jack. "It's nothing life threatening."

Troy looked expectantly at him and he knew he had no choice. Troy may not have known it but those blue eyes had a way of tearing his father apart and making him do whatever his son asked him to.

"As you know…I was the captain of the East High Wildcats when I was your age. My father was very strict about how I was going to live my life," he said. "I met your mother when I first started grade nine and we've been together since then. We graduated and went off to the same college. Soon after my father died, leaving me with very little left but enough to survive. However that's when things started turning out great for me. I was rising up in the basketball program; your mother was well on her way to becoming a real estate agent. Things were going good for us. Then I got a frantic phone call from your mom. She told me that I had to meet her at the apartment we shared because something had happened. I raced over to the apartment to find your mother crying her eyes out. When I went over to her I could see she was holding something."

Troy nodded, listening intently. What had happened? What was his mother holding?

"After I calmed her down a bit," he continued. "I found out your mother was holding a pregnancy test that was positive. Now I was scared, don't think I wasn't, but I told her that they weren't always accurate and that we needed to set up an appointment to get a medical view on this. She waited for about two weeks before we got in to see a doctor. He did his own test and concluded she was pregnant."

"You'd…you'd be like 19 years old," said Troy. "What happened?"

"After finding out about the baby I knew that my father would be so disappointed in me," he continued. "However I knew my dream to become a basketball star was never going to happen now. So I let it all go and got a job as the gym teacher at East High. You're mother went into labour nine months later and gave birth…to you Troy."

Troy looked shocked. He had never really stopped to think about how far apart his age and his father's age were but now that he did he calculated that they'd be about 19-20 years old. His father had given up his dream so that he could be a supporting father and now he had a chance to redeem himself through Troy, and Troy had just gone and shattered that dream again.

"I know that you're future is not something I can choose for you," he said. "I'm sorry for pushing you into this decision as well. I just thought that, maybe if I made you into the star I never was that maybe my own father would be proud of me."

"I understand," said Troy, nodding. "If I'd known about this I wouldn't have quit the team. I can't imagine living and knowing your father was disappointed in you. I know I'm not everything you could have hoped for…"

"Troy," said Jack. "You are my son. The day you were born I could never have asked for anything more. You are who you are. No matter what you do in life, I will always be proud of you."

Troy suddenly looked down and Jack could see his son was crying.

"Do you ever blame me?" he asked. "For ruining your dream? Have you ever hated me for it?"

Jack looked shocked at his son's voice and when he looked up Jack got up and moved towards his son. He held him close.

"Troy, I have never once blamed you for my dreams not coming true," he said. "That was just a basketball dream. When I saw you, you made more than just my dreams come true Troy. I finally had my own family, my own son to watch grow up and to pass on my family name. Now don't you ever think I blame you. Never."

Troy nodded, still upset again at this. It had been years since Troy had cried and for the first time in his life he had actually thought his father hated him.

"Now Troy," said Jack. "I told you all this because I don't want you to follow in my footsteps. I don't want you to lose your dreams because you do what I did. I will always be proud of you, even if it does happens to you. After all it'll be a grandchild for me won't it?"

Troy laughed and looked at his father.

"Thanks dad."

* * *

The next morning the team was practicing…or well attempting it. Without Troy they sucked. Chad had also not shown up, and somehow Jack suspected he was with Troy. However the doors opened and Troy stood there with Chad. The two boys were dressed in their team uniform and looked very displeased.

"You call this a practice?" said Troy. "You all suck this badly without me or Chad? It's time I whip you all into shape."

The team didn't know to be happy that their captain was back or afraid that he was pissed. Troy closed the doors behind him and began running drills, working them harder than Jack ever did. However soon enough he saw an improvement in their playing. Troy wasn't being rough on them, but he was being tough. Soon Chad and Troy joined in the practice and Jack was happy to say his team looked stronger than ever. They were nailing moves they had been having troubles with previously, moving faster and more like a team and less like uncoordinated cheerleaders. By the time practice was over the team was exhausted but stronger for it. Troy watched them all go before looking to his dad.

"I think that should help them," he said. "I've been holding back on them, trying to be nice. If we're going to beat West High I can't hold out anymore."

Jack just nodded and smiled. His son was becoming the basketball player he had hoped he'd become. Troy walked off to shower and Gabriella came into the gym with Taylor, Sharpay hot on their heels. Jack looked quizzically to them.

"I'm telling you Gabriella," insisted Sharpay. "I just found out myself. I had no clue."

"Really" hissed Taylor. "I'm sorry but it seems to me like you've been playing double agent on us. How can we really trust you?"

"I'm here now am I not?" insisted Sharpay. "If I had known she'd go this extent I would have just kept my mouth shut. Really, I would have."

Gabriella turned to look at her and Jack had to say he'd never seen her so angry. Sharpay even looked afraid of her.

"I swear to every god and goddess out there Sharpay, if you are lying to me I am going to come after you," she hissed. "This time I mean it."

Sharpay nodded before the three girls continued, finally noticing Jack Bolton. He crossed his arms and looked at the three girls.

"Mind explaining?" he asked.

"It appears," said Taylor. "That jealous cheerleaders have tried to frame Gabriella in the stupidest way possible."

"How so?" he asked.

"All of Troy's tires are slashed and his windows are broken in on his car," said Sharpay. "And they left a note from Gabriella saying she didn't want to see him again for cheating on her with me! As if he'd be stupid enough to believe that."

"They did what to my what?" came the voice of Troy Bolton.

Before anyone could say anything Troy was out the door in a flash and heading for the parking lot. The girls looked at Jack, who was clueless to the whole thing.

"It's nothing we can't handle," said Gabriella, reassuringly.

The doors slammed open again to reveal a very red faced Troy who looked far worse than anyone had ever seen him.

"Brie, Taylor, Sharpay," he ordered, walking past them. "Follow me."

They did not need to be told twice as they followed Troy. Jack just sighed and threw up his hands in defeat. Whatever was going on was his son's business and he was not about to get into the middle of it.

* * *

Stacey sat on the bleachers outside by the track, looking over her nails while the rest of the team fawned over themselves. She blew on her nails after having just filed them down a bit. She glanced up at approaching footsteps to see Troy Bolton, Gabriella Montez, Taylor McKessie and Sharpay Evans walking towards her and none of them looked happy.

"_What the hell is Sharpay doing with Montez and McKessie?" _she thought, before noting how angry Troy looked.

"EMERIS!" he bellowed, making her skin crawl with uneasiness. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY CAR?!"

"Why nothing Troy," she said sweetly. "The squad and I have been here the entire time. Besides, why on earth would I want to do anything to your beautiful car? It's so sleek, so silver…just so…you."

"Cut the sweet talk bitch," said Taylor. "We already know it was you, so fess up and hand over the money to repair it."

"I wasn't talking to you, you social reject," she said. "Don't you even look at me. Just looking at you might cause me to have a fatal heart attack."

"One can only wish," muttered Gabriella.

"What was that Montez?" she asked. "Did geek number two just speak?"

"Don't you talk to my girlfriend like that!" shouted Troy. "I know it was you, I know you have everything against my girlfriend but you vandalised my car. Now pay me the money for repairs or I take this to the police."

"What proof do you have Troy?" she asked, smirking. "You don't have proof. All you have is these two girls accusing us of damaging your car. Unless you have some hardcore evidence you don't have yourself a case. So why not send off those two, to ugly to look at wannabe's and you can stay here with me. I'll show you what a real girlfriend would do for her boyfriend."

Sharpay pulled her phone out and began playing the video she had taken of the squad ruining the car while Stacey wrote the note out. Stacey's face dropped as she watched in horror as Sharpay was turning on them.

"How's that for proof?" she asked, smiling.

"Evans!" hissed Stacey, in complete shock. "But…but we…we were teaming up…to…"

"Let's just say I found a new reason to turn on you," she said. "There's room for one bitch only in this school. Stop trying now, because you just so fell flat on your pudgy, face."

"I should have known you didn't have the nerve to do anything to get Bolton," she said. "Did he reject you when you made your move on him? Trust me honey it takes a girl to kiss someone…but it takes a real woman to offer what I am to Troy."

Gabriella's mouth dropped open at what Troy was being offered here. The one thing all men think about was just bluntly placed on the table in front of Troy to take it if he wanted it. She looked at him and he looked even angrier if that was at all possible.

"Stacey," he said, his voice filled with nothing but ice-cold venom. "I don't want your over rated, disgusting, botox filled, body. I want the money to replace my car and that's all. Last chance hand it over now or I call the cops."

She looked as if she'd been slapped in the face. However she walked off to go get the money she owned Troy now to repair his car. Troy called a tow truck and then waited. She came back and handed him a check. He snatched it out of her hands and then handed it to Gabriella along with his bankcard. She walked off to cash it and then Troy pulled out his phone again. He dialled something and then smirked at Stacey,

"Hello 911 operator? This is Troy Bolton of East High school. I have a Stacey Emeris who has slashed my car tires and broken in all my windows because I'm dating someone she doesn't like. She's also made threats against my girlfriend because she doesn't like her."

* * *

By the time the tow truck arrived the police car had already arrived to pick up Stacey. Apparently this hadn't been the first time she'd gone to far in her vendetta to knock back competition. After having answered a few questions Troy walked back into the school and seated himself at a table in the cafeteria. He had missed first and second period due to Stacey and his poor car. Gabriella sat down on his lap, smiling and he hugged her waist close to him.

"Now that Stacey is out of our lives for good," he said. "I don't have to worry so much about my girlfriend being hurt."

She giggled and kissed him, before it turned into a make out session between them. The two were lost in their own world, so absorbed that they didn't notice their friends had already joined them again.

"MONTEZ! BOLTON! SEPERATE," came the harsh shout of Mrs. Darbus.

Both teens sprang away from each other, looking guiltily at their teacher. She walked off to monitor the rest of the cafeteria, not noticing Gabriella go right back to her previous seat and begin to make out with Troy again. None of the others bothered them, only mingling amongst themselves. Taylor however was oddly silent.

"Taylor?" came Chad's questioning voice. "You ok?"

"I'm fine," she lied.

Chad noticed she had tears in her eyes and moved closer to her.

"Taylor what's wrong?" he asked, now concerned.

"Do you think I'm a social reject?" she asked. "Does my voice make people cringe?"

Chad looked at her, a bit appalled at both what she had said and what he was doing, when he hugged her, comfortingly.

"Taylor, Sharpay was angry when she said that," he said. "And Stacey's just an over reactive bitch from hell. You have a very nice voice and you have a small, tight circle of friends you can count on. Not everyone was meant to be popular. What you have is better than what I have."

"You have people all around you," she accused.

"It doesn't matter," he said. "I can be surrounded by a bunch of people and I still feel like the loneliest person in the world."

"How?" she questioned. "Seriously, with all those people around…"

"None of them truly know me," he answered. "They're around me because I'm popular, I have a status and they want in on it, but none of them care about me enough to her out my problems. The only friend I have is Troy. There are others like Zeke and Jason but…I've gone to Troy with any problem. He's always had my back and always helped me through my problems no matter what they were."

She nodded and wiped her tears from her cheeks and face. Chad smiled down to her.

"See, you look much better now," he said.

She let out a small laugh and smiled before suddenly realizing just how close he was to her and just how easily she was getting along with him. Chad seemed to notice this as well because he abruptly let her go. They sat there, like nothing had ever happened but Taylor took a glance back to him.

"_Why do I always find myself in these situations with Chad?"_ she questioned. _"And why do I feel so secure in his arms? Am I in love? Ewwwww, absolutely not!"_

She seemed to have made up her mind again as she sat back up straight and looked sternly at her food. However she jumped at the sound of Mrs. Darbus screaming,

"**BOLTON! MONTEZ! DO I NEED TO PLACE YOU AT OPPOSITE TABLES?"**

* * *

Next Update is Friday November 28th. See you then.


	7. Chapter 7

_I am so, so, so, so, so sorry for my long absence from this story. My life has been so horribly hectic but I've finally managed to get out another chapter and I plan to continue on. Now that I have more time to think I can start planning again. Once again I am so sorry. Anyways here's the next chapter._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Troy lay asleep in his bed, tossing and turning every now and then and muttering incoherent things in his sleep. This was most unusual as Troy rarely, if ever, got nightmares, even when he was a child. However something had him thinking the worst as he began to get steadily worse in his sleep. Finally he shot up in bed, sweaty and shaking and let out a startled scream. He sat there trying to catch his breath, hoping he hadn't woken up his mother and father. Thankfully he hadn't. He pushed the covers off his body and pulled on an undershirt before walking out of his room and towards the kitchen. It was a Saturday today so it didn't matter if he was up late or not. Once in the kitchen he leaned on the counter still sweating. Glancing at the clock he noticed it was 2:30am. He let out an annoyed sigh before going to the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. He closed the fridge and began to drink his water, only to look over and see the very person who had been plaguing his thoughts standing right in front of him. Her beautiful tanned skin reflecting the moon that was shining in from the window, her nightgown flowing gently around her.

"_Wait, where's the wind?"_ he questioned. "Gabriella? How…what are you…?"

She walked up to him and pressed a finger to his lips, quickly quieting him. She then led him back up the stairs and into his room. She closed his door and then placed her self onto his bed. Troy's eyes were nearly out of his head by now as Gabriella beckoned him closer. She didn't speak, just merely looked at him, inviting him to her. It took him two steps before he was at her side and kissing her. She smiled and then took his hand placing it on the side of her leg. She slowly guided it up towards her body. Troy was sweating, nervous as he slowly inched the nightgown up. Closer. Closer.

"**TROY!"**

He groaned as he opened his eyes, noticing the sunlight streaming in from his window. Gabriella was nowhere in sight and his mother was standing above him, her hands on her hips.

"It's almost 10:00am," she scolded. "Get up!"

He groaned again and his mother smirked. She walked out of the room leaving Troy to skulk about not being able to finish his dream. Troy was usually a very quiet sleeper but she'd picked up a few things she had been saying in his sleep and she could put two and two together. Troy, after much annoyance at being woken up from his pleasant dream, got a cold shower and dressed quickly before heading down to the kitchen again. His mother had already left and his father was out again. He didn't mind being home by himself; he actually preferred it. He went about getting himself something to eat and getting his cup of coffee before sitting down and flipping on the news.

"_Weather…News…Stock…Crap,"_ he thought turning off the TV.

He bit into his breakfast, getting lost into his thoughts. He knew he liked Gabriella…he liked her a lot, but this had been the first time he could remember vividly dreaming about a girl. He suddenly shot up the stairs and pulled his blankets and comforter down, checking them all, sighing in relief.

"_Thank God,"_ he thought, heading back to the kitchen. _"That would have been embarrassing."_

Continuing his thought process he was unaware of the visitor in his house. Chad just sat there, watching Troy think.

"Dude, she has seriously got you whipped," he said finally, making Troy flinch horribly at the sudden unexpected noise.

Chad laughed at Troy while Troy glared at him for scaring him like that. He then proceeded to steal Troy's food and eat it while Troy drank his coffee.

"I am not whipped," he said finally.

"Dude you're always thinking about her," said Chad. "Tell me, if she asked you for anything in the world, you wouldn't go out of your way to get it for her?"

Troy looked thoughtful for a minute before suddenly realizing Chad was right. If Gabriella asked him for anything he would go out of his way to get whatever she asked for. He shrugged and looked to Chad.

"At least I have a girlfriend who would be there for me no matter what decision I made," he shot back. "What about you huh? I've seen you getting comfortable with Taylor every now and then."

"Dude," warned Chad. "I do not like Taylor. She is so infuriating. One minute she's all angry and defensive around me and then next she's all weepy and emotional. Then she's having a serious conversation with me and then going back to angry and defensive."

Troy just laughed as they headed out to the backyard court to play some hoops. Chad was in to Taylor and Troy knew it.

"_But how to get them together?" _he thought as Chad tried to score on him.

* * *

Gabriella sat at the Electronic Café with Taylor, as the two began to work on their Physics paper. Gabriella had noticed some things about her friend and she thought now was the time to act upon it.

"So Taylor," she said, casually, not looking up from her work. "What do you think of Chad?"

Taylor glanced up from the computer she was working on, fixing Gabriella with a very cold and menacing stare. Gabriella gulped slightly; glad that looks really couldn't kill.

"He's an egotistical, lunkhead Neanderthal," she answered. "End of story."

Taylor went back to her work, while Gabriella started trying to find a way to get into her friends defences. She looked up again to see Taylor looking at her again.

"You're not going to drop the subject are you?" she asked, clearly annoyed.

"No," she admitted. "You seemed to be cozy with him at the mall and then at lunch…"

"You saw that?" said Taylor, sounding anguished.

"Yes I did," she said, matter-of-factly. "Now spill Taylor."

Taylor sighed and looked around to make sure no one else was listening in on them. She then turned to Gabriella.

"He's had some charming moments," she admitted. "But he's just so self absorbed and always talking about basketball. Like it's a religion or something."

"Well basketball is what he wants in life Tay," Gabriella pointed out. "He's been working just as hard as Troy has to get a scholarship to U of A."

"I understand that," she said. "But does he not realize that there is more to life than basketball? He just infuriates me so much. One second he's all charming, sweet and kind and the next he's back to basketball this and basketball that. He makes me so frustrated and annoyed!"

Gabriella knew her friend was torn between trying for it or completely ignoring him so she quickly marked off her spot in the book and came over to Taylor.

"All right Taylor, clearly you like him," she said.

"I do not!" Taylor spoke, stubbornly. "He's nothing but an idiot with good looks."

"Give him a bit of credit Tay, he is passing all his classes," she pointed out.

"I meant he's an idiot when it comes to women," said Taylor.

"Well most guys are," Gabriella said, matter-of-factly.

"Troy seems well informed on how to treat a woman," said Taylor, trying to change the subject.

"Troy's not what we're here discussing," said Gabriella. "Now Chad clearly likes you, but you've made the poor boy so nervous he probably doesn't want to even try to ask you. So why don't you ask him?"

"Me?" she said, shocked. "Ask Chad out? No way girl. Absolutely no way."

Gabriella smiled and then placed her hand on Taylor's shoulder. However her phone went off making the two girls jump.

"God can Troy not go without talking to you for like a day?" asked Taylor, clearly annoyed.

Gabriella giggled and looked at the text message from Troy.

**'Hey Brie. Looks like I got some juicy dirt on Chad. He likes Taylor and from the way Taylor's been acting she likes him to.'**

She smirked and began texting him back.

_'Oh Taylor likes Chad all right. Let's meet up at the park. Tell Chad you're meeting with me by the swings and you'll be back in a second, meanwhile I'll tell Taylor to meet you by the swing and that I'll be back in a second.'_

'**Sounds like a plan Brie. I'll have him there in 10 minutes.'**

Gabriella closed her phone and looked at Taylor

"Taylor you like Chad," she said. "It's way to obvious to me. How about we take your mind off it. Troy's offered to take us out to get Ice Cream…no one can resist Ice Cream."

Taylor smirked and nodded.

"Alright, I like Ice Cream anyways," she said. "Where we meeting him?"

"The Park, by the swings," she answered, gathering her stuff together.

The two girls left the café and walked to the park. However before they made it to the swing Gabriella gasped.

"Oh no my phone!" she said. "I must have left it back at the café. I have to go back and get it, or my mother will kill me. Go meet Troy at the swings and I'll be right back ok?"

Gabriella ran off back the way they had come as Taylor continued to the swings. She sat down and waited for Troy to show up.

* * *

"Crap!" said Troy suddenly, before entering the Park.

"What?" asked Chad.

"I left my wallet back at the house," he said. "Can't get anything without money. I'll run back and get it, you meet Gabriella at the swings and tell her I'll be back in a second ok?"

Troy ran off towards his house, Chad just shrugging and walking towards the swings. However upon getting there he noticed Taylor sitting there alone and no Gabriella in sight. Taylor looked up to see Chad.

"Umm," she said. "Last time I checked you weren't Troy. He promised me Ice Cream!"

"Well last time I checked you weren't Gabriella," he shot back. "She said she'd help me with my lady problems."

Taylor looked at him before suddenly smirking. Chad had caught on to.

"Those…I can't believe Troy did this to me!" he said, throwing his hands up. "They set us up."

"Yes," admitted Taylor. "Yes they did."

Chad came over and sat down on the swing beside Taylor, watching her for a few minutes. Finally both of them broke the silence.

"Do you like me?" they both asked. "I asked you first!" they continued. "That's not fair…Stop that!"

The two of them smiled and began laughing at each other. Finally Chad spoke up.

"Look at us, we're speaking at the same time, the exact same thing," he said. "Listen Taylor, I'm not sure how you feel about me but I like you. Maybe as more than a friend."

She smiled and nodded.

"I feel the same way," she said. "But…if we're going to try this then there are rules to follow."

He groaned but nodded anyways.

"One. Basketball is not my life. I don't mind hearing about it but there are more important things in life. Two. Calling me names stops now…unless they are sweet nicknames. Three. Have I already mentioned the Basketball thing?" she said, making a sarcastic thinking gesture.

Chad smiled and nodded.

"Alright, I can tone down on the Basketball talk," he said. "Truthfully I brought it up because it's my safety zone as Gabriella calls it. The one thing I'm comfortable with and when I get into situations where I'm uncomfortable I start talking basketball."

She smiled and got up, looping their arms. She began to lead him out of the park.

"Come on…let's get some Ice Cream."

Troy and Gabriella watched Chad and Taylor walking off together and smiled.

"That worked better than I thought it would," admitted Troy.

Gabriella smiled and leaned her head on Troy's shoulder as they walked towards his house. He wrapped his arm around her, bringing her in closer.

"You know, I never really thought I'd be here, until I was like 30 or something," she said to him softly. "I always thought love would take so long to find."

He grinned and glanced at her.

"I can assure you I never thought I'd find love," he said. "I'm glad I was proven wrong."

He came in front of her and smiled, the two leaning in for a kiss.

"TROY…GABRIELLA!"

"Gotta go," they both said, jetting away in different directions from Chad and Taylor, who were now chasing after their respected friend.

* * *

School the next day was difficult for Troy. For some strange reason…and it was strange, he felt that Gabriella just didn't like him anymore. She hadn't acted any differently around him; as a matter of fact they'd just finished sharing a secret kiss before class started. He was now working drills with the team in Gym class, but missing more shots than he was scoring. Chad had been looking at him funny all day to, but Troy hadn't said anything. He just got more and more frustrated. Coach blew the whistle, his eyes narrowed and angry.

"That practice was absolutely the worst session I have seen since we first started," he snarled. He glanced at Troy angrily. "Troy! What is going on with you?"

"It's nothing," he said, quickly. "I just…I'm not all there today. Sorry."

The team watched him walk off, clearly annoyed at his dad. Chad took off after him, leaving behind a confused team and Coach Bolton.

"Dude seriously what's up" asked Chad.

"It's…Gabriella," said Troy, pacing the floor of the locker room. "I think she's getting bored of me. I'm to predictable or something."

"Why would you think that man?"

"I don't know," he sighed frustrated. "I just don't know. It's this feeling I have. Like maybe she might find somebody else better than me…that I'm boring her now."

"This is Gabriella we're talking about here man, just talk to her and ask her straight up about your relationship. You've been dating since Thanksgiving; it's almost the end of March."

He nodded to Chad, knowing his friend was right. It still didn't make him feel any better. He didn't understand why he felt like this. Gabriella hadn't said anything and, he knew her well enough that she'd speak to him about it first before anything else. So why did he feel like this?

* * *

Gabriella was in the Yearbook class, working on the few layouts she had in front of her. Taylor was off looking over some of the other layouts, spell checking and editing. She let a soft sigh escape her as she continued to work. Troy was acting odd before class started. She didn't know why. They'd had a wonderful time during the weekend…after they had escaped Taylor and Chad of course, but now she just felt like…maybe he was…going to break up with her. Taylor came back to see Gabriella lost in thought and a little upset looking.

"Hey everything ok?" she asked.

"I don't know," she said. "Troy's been acting all weird around me. Like maybe he's guilty of something."

Taylor looked at her and grinned.

"Ok so maybe I don't know Troy as well as I thought…but you're the first girl I've seen him with that he's completely gone gaga over. Have you seen the boy's locker?"

Gabriella looked at Taylor, one eyebrow rising up in confusion.

"Girl he's got pictures of you covering every square inch of the inside door," she said. "If you're away for a day he always stares at the pictures for like 4 minutes before darting to class. Nobody has ever seen Troy like this before. So if he is guilty it's of something stupid."

Gabriella nodded in agreement. It probably was just some stupid silly reason to feel guilty or afraid. She went back to work, smiling again. She'd talk to him at free period.

* * *

_Ohh I like what I see, I like it a lot is it absolutely fabulous?_

Sharpay was singing to herself, watching the crowds of people going by when Troy came walking into the hallway.

"Absolutely."

She watched him walk to his locker before Gabriella appeared through the main doors. Sharpay looked at her and snarled.

"_NOT!"_

Everyone looked at her and then Gabriella gave her a glare. She would have ignored her but Sharpay was pointing now. Gabriella looked at her shirt, her pants. Nothing wrong there. She turned around and backed up a few steps. Stacey Emris was standing behind her, smiling. Within what felt like seconds, Taylor and Chad, Troy, Ryan and Sharpay were all at her side. The cheerleaders walked past them, as if they owned the place.

"I thought she got kicked out permanently?" said Chad.

Stacey turned and looked at him.

"It helps when your 'Daddy' knows the right people," she grinned. "I'll see you around Troy."

Troy glared at her as she walked on. He could feel the intensive heat waves of anger flowing from Sharpay.

"That's IT!" she screamed, stomping off. "There's room for only one bitch, and that's me! RYAN!"

"Coming," he said quickly, following after Sharpay.

Troy hugged Gabriella closer to him, his face close to her neck. She let out a heavy sigh.

"Great, one more thing we didn't need stalking the halls. The creature from the Black Lagoon," she spoke.

"I wouldn't worry about Stacey," said Troy. "I think she'll be more than occupied by whatever Sharpay's going to do to her."

She nodded and then looked up at Troy.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked him.

"No, why would anything be wrong?" he answered with a question of his own.

"You just…seem a little tense…unsure," she observed.

"It's nothing really," he said. "Just some odd feelings I had but Chad helped me through it. Actually now that you mention it I have something to tell you."

She turned around so they were face to face looking at each other.

"Just before Winter Break finished you asked me a serious question," he said.

"Yes, yes I did," she nodded. "Usted me ama?"

He grinned at her.

"Si."

She blinked stupidly for a second.

"Troy for all you know I could have said are you stupid and you just said yes," she pointed out.

"Usted me ama means do you love me," he said to her. "Yes Gabriella. I do."

She looked even more dumbfounded. He'd actually gone to figure out what that meant and he had just said he loved her.

"Gabriella, yo nunca encantará nadie tanto como te quiero," he spoke, fluently.

Gabriella shuddered in his arms. His Spanish wasn't perfect, obviously…but the way his deep, but velvet voice spoke the words to her it was better than anything she could ever imagine. She kissed him this time, and Troy knew instantly his feelings that Gabriella was bored of him were wrong.

* * *

Gabriella was in the kitchen cooking when the door closed in the front hall.

"Mama, is that you?" she called out.

"Si honey," she called back "You have some mail sweetheart."

She placed the lid on top of the pot and then walked over to her mom. She took the mail and looked it over. She looked happily at her mom before tearing the official looking letter open from Stanford.

"Dear Miss. Montez, it is with our greatest pleasure to inform you that you have been accepted at Stanford University next fall and are eligible for the early admissions program starting in April. If you will be attending please mail us your response no later than March 16th. Thank you," she read out loud.

Her mom hugged her.

"I'm so proud of you Gabriella," she said. "You've always wanted Stanford and now you finally got it."

Gabriella nodded and smiled at her mom but deep down…she felt like this was all wrong. She'd just gotten her life going in the direction she wanted…no fate was trying to take it away from her. No nobody could ever find out about this. Her mother looked at her, noticing Gabriella didn't seem to be as thrilled as she should be.

"Sweetheart," she spoke softly. "This has always been your dream, since you were a little girl. Why don't you seem happy about it?"

"I…I am happy mama," she said. "Going into a bit of shock I think."

She took a deep breath and smiled to her mom. She ran off to get the dinner ready so it wouldn't burn, looking excited for her mom. Stanford had been her biggest dream…but that would mean leaving Troy and all her friends behind. She quickly put the dinner out onto plates and served it, eating with her mom.

"Mama," she said finally.

Maria looked up at her daughter. Curious as to what her daughter was going to say.

"Mama…when Winter Break ended I asked him a question," she said. "I asked him usted me ama?"

Maria dropped her fork but still listened.

"He didn't know how to answer and I told him that he'd need to figure it out on his own before he got really serious with me," she explained.

Maria nodded. This seemed a reasonable request.

"Mama…he answered me today," she whispered. "Mama…he said, Gabriella, yo nunca encantará nadie tanto como te quiero."

"Did…did he say that in Spanish to you?" she asked, her voice soft.

"Yes Mama…I found out Troy's been taking Spanish classes and Night School courses to learn our language," she explained. "How can I leave him now?"

Maria went back to eating, unable to answer her daughter. She'd grown up believing that when you found that one person in the world, you would always know. There was no explanation for it…but you knew. Gabriella and Troy were almost inseparable.

* * *

Gabriella entered school the next day, her head filled with thoughts of last night and everything that had happened. It was like that one piece of paper had just put the entire world onto her back. She slowly went into her locker, still quietly thinking when she felt a pair of hands grab her waist and a pair of lips touch her neck. She let a smile grace her lips as she turned to find Troy standing there, looking very happy.

"Hey Brie," he said softly. "You look kind of down today."

"Do I?" she questioned, though it was half hearted.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

She shook her head and grabbed her bag, closing her locker door and walking with him to her class. How could she tell him, the one boy she loved more than anything, that in less than a month she'd be gone?

"Gabby?" he questioned.

"Hmm?" she said snapping out of it.

"I asked if you'd like to meet me in our secret place?" he asked. "During free period?"

"Oh, yeah ok," she said smiling. "Sorry I had a rough night last night. I'm a bit out of it."

He rubbed her shoulders as they sat in homeroom, waiting for the bell to ring and for Darbus to take attendance. She leaned back while he rubbed her shoulders. Taylor and Kelsie looked at her, smiling at each other. Darbus came in and did her usual over the top ranting. Gabriella wasn't paying attention. She had so much on her mind right now, but more importantly just how good it felt to her for Troy to message her shoulders. She smiled at him warmly when he stopped.

"Thanks Wildcat, that felt nice," she said. "I feel a little better now."

"Glad to be of service," he responded back.

The bell rang, to which everyone got up and herded out to their classes, Gabriella behind as usual. Troy was waiting outside of class with Chad.

"Girl why are you so slow today…and you look so sad?" said Taylor.

"It's…" started Gabriella. "I got…my acceptance letter last night."

"For where?"

"Stanford…and I also made early admittance to."

"Girl that's amazing, why are you down because of that?"

"I'd have to leave Taylor," she said. "Everyone I've grown attached to, Troy, all my friends. I wouldn't get to go to prom, or graduate properly…"

"Whoa, whoa Gabriella, girl slow down," said Taylor. "Ok, I understand. It's hard to let it all go. But this is like a once in a lifetime opportunity you're just willing to throw away here. Can you really do that?"

Gabriella sighed. Taylor was right, why was making a decision like this so hard for her. Did she want Stanford or did she want Troy. She knew either way she couldn't have both. There was just no way around it. Long distance relationships never worked out, plus it would put them both into temptation to easily.

"Gabriella, listen. I know how much Stanford means to you, it's all you've ever talked about," said Taylor. "Coming here…meeting Troy, it changed everything for you. I'm not your mom but the only advice I can give to you that means anything is follow your heart. What do you want? Troy…or Stanford?"

* * *

Taylor sat with Troy, and Ryan at the lunch table, contemplating quite a few things. One, would Gabriella tell her when she decided? Two, what was taking her friends so long to get here and three…why was Troy looking at Ryan like that? Troy sat in his seat, his eyes on Ryan the entire time. Ryan, doing his best to ignore it was shuffling uncomfortably in his seat. Finally, Ryan spoke up…well squeaked actually.

"Why are you staring at me like that Troy?" he asked.

"Seriously man…why do you dress like that?" Troy asked finally.

This question had Taylor looking at Troy like he'd just sprouted a second head and a third arm.

"Umm…Sharpay?" Ryan offered weakly.

"Nuh-uh no way," he said. "I can't let a fellow Wildcat suffer like that."

He stood up, looking out over the cafeteria. He put his hands in a circle like a megaphone and shouted.

"Wildcats! Gym, 5 minutes. Now!"

The team, spread out throughout the cafeteria got up and started heading out, Troy with the help of Chad and Jason, grabbed Ryan and began walking to the Gym.

"Troy? Troy! TROY!" shouted Taylor to no avail. "Ok seriously what is up with that boy?"

"No, Troy…dudes what are you doing? Let me go. Where are you taking me?" said Ryan weakly as he tried to get out of the basketball teams grip.

"Just calm down and sit still. It'll be over in a minute," said Troy.

The team arrived in the gym and headed off for the change rooms, locking the doors before turning on Ryan. Ryan gulped, not sure if this was exactly where he wanted to be.

"Alright team, hit the lockers. Bring back all the clothes you can find. It's time we give little Miss. Priss a lesson. Don't mess with a Wildcat," said Chad.

* * *

Gabriella came running into the cafeteria looking a little dazed but just as perky as before. Taylor glared, her arms folded as she tapped her foot.

"What's up Taylor?" Gabriella asked, suddenly worried. "Did I miss something?"

"Yeah…your boy there just came in and grabbed Ryan Evans and then took off with the basketball team into the boys locker room. God only knows what they're doing to him in there," she said, sounding worried.

Sharpay came walking up to them, looking as arrogant as always.

"Have either of you two seen my brother?" she asked them. "He was supposed to meet me here."

"Well Sharpay," started Taylor before the team came back.

Ryan was standing beside Troy, wearing baggy jeans, a muscle shirt that was revealed by the unzipped Wildcat hoodie. The team and Ryan were all laughing at something.

"Oh no he didn't," said Taylor, looking at the scene.

"Oh no," groaned Gabriella.

"RYAN!" screeched Sharpay.

"Hey sis, listen that whole matching wardrobe thing we had going on…yeah that's not gonna happen anymore," said Ryan, grinning. "I like the new me. Troy, Chad and I are gonna hit the mall after to get me a whole new wardrobe."

Sharpay looked between Troy, Chad and Ryan, before repeating the pattern. Gabriella could literally see the steam coming from her ears. Taylor and Gabby began to back up quickly as Sharpay began shaking furiously. She looked up at the ceiling and let out an ear splitting scream of fury.

"RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

By the time school ended Gabriella could officially say she felt sorry for Sharpay, who looked like she was going to have another seizure. The girl looked like she'd lost her best friend as she moped around the school. Against Taylor's obvious wishes to avoid Sharpay, Gabriella approached her now, worried and just a little frightened.

"Sharpay?" she asked quietly.

The blonde turned to look at Gabriella, her eyes red and her entire complexion ruined. Why on earth was she so upset over her brother's fashion change?

"What!" she snapped. "Come to get your boyfriend to ruin something else for me?"

"Sharpay seriously," she said. "It's Ryan's choice if he wants to change his clothing styles. You can't control everyone and it's about time you learned that. Ryan is not your slave; he's not your servant or your personal poodle, he's your brother and all your doing is damaging the only person who will always be there for you through everything. So don't you dare go ranting to me about something as stupid as a wardrobe change you uptight bitch!"

Gabriella turned on her heel and walked off, leaving Sharpay behind to soak in her own juices so to speak. She opened her locker and grabbed her books before heading outside again and walking towards her home. Her heels clicked on the cement as her hair blew behind her in the gentle wind. She wasn't aware of the car driving behind her. Suddenly Gabriella screamed as the pink car came crashing into her, making her hit a light post and then smack into the ground hard. The car backed up and then the door opened. A girl with blonde hair got out and approached Gabriella. Her arm was twisted awkwardly and her head was bleeding badly. Smiling at her handiwork she walked off again back to her car and driving away. Unknown to her, Kelsie Neilson had been coming from the other side and had video taped the whole thing. Once the car was gone she pulled out her phone.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"My friend's been hit by a car, deliberately. Please hurry I'm the corner of Copper Avenue and Oriente Avenue, close to East High," she cried dropping her phone. "Gabby, please oh god Gabby can you hear me?"

* * *

Troy walked down the street with the basketball team laughing when he suddenly saw the Ambulance there, loading someone there and Kelsie in the middle of it all, crying.

"What's going on?" he said, heading over fast.

It was there he noticed that the person being loaded into the Ambulance was Gabriella. His heart stopped and his body shook violently.

"NO!" he screamed, lunging towards her. "What the hell happened?"

"Sharpay," cried Kelsie. "Sharpay hit her with her car. It was deliberate. I got the whole thing on film."

"Excuse me sir you can't be here," said the cop. "Please get behind the yellow tape."

"That's my girlfriend!" he shouted at her. "I'm going with her."

She let him through and kept the rest of the students behind the line while the ambulance closed its doors and drove off towards the hospital. The cop then turned to Kelsie.

"You say you have this hit and run on film?" she asked.

"Yes," she answered. "Yes I have it here on my phone. It was Sharpay Evans. She's the only one in this world with a pink car that has a license plate saying Fabulous!"

* * *

Sharpay held her purse at her side as she walked through the halls of the school heading towards her car. She opened her bag rummaging around inside before stopping and going through it even more. Finally she looked up.

"Where the hell are my car keys?"

* * *

_And that's the latest chapter of Ain't No Particular Way. I will begin work on the next chapter and hopefully get back on track of having it up every Friday starting next week. Until then R&R and I'll post soon. _


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so first off my apologies for the long time it took for me to get this out, but I assure you it was well worth the wait. This is the last chapter of the High School Saga for the time being, the next chapter will touch up with the missed events and then skip a coupld years into the future.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

A single week had passed since the incident with Gabriella. Only one week, but to Troy it felt like months. Everyday that passed caused him pain and it felt like he was watching her for weeks. Seeing her lying there, so still, tubes and needles in her body, keeping her alive and stable. His friends had begun to avoid him as well, his temper and anger always flaring up around them. He didn't blame them for not wanting to be around him.

The gang would visit in the small periods when Troy left to change or get something to eat, narrowing their chances of seeing Gabriella because Troy very rarely left to eat and he didn't go change very often. Troy wasn't going to school, wasn't going to practice just so he could be by her side and the effects were beginning to show.

He let out a heavy sigh as he stood up and began pacing around the room again. He'd managed to hold himself together well enough not to throttle Sharpay before the police carted her off.

* * *

_Flashback…_

Two Police officers entered the school, like a slow motion movie Troy watched them approach Sharpay Evans and cuff her; Sharpay's face a mask of horror and confusion as the men grabbed her and put her hands in cuffs.

"What?" she said. "What's going on? I didn't do anything why are you arresting me?"

"Sharpay Evans, you are under arrest for the attempted murder of Gabriella Montez. Anything you say can and will be used against you in the court of law," said the cop, putting the handcuffs over Sharpay's wrists. "You have the right to an attorney, should you be unable to afford one, one will be provided."

Troy let the cop's voice fade as Sharpay looked at him, tears on her face as they began walking her out of the school. He stood there, emotionless and dead.

"Troy," she cried. "I didn't do it! I swear to god I didn't do it."

He ignored her, letting them pass him without saying anything. Once she was gone He leaned against a locker, looking like he might be sick. Chad stayed back while the crowd dispersed, a hand on Troy's shoulder.

"I'm so sorry," he said to Troy. "I wish there was something I could do. Every time I talk I'm afraid to say something stupid and make it worse."

Troy seemed to acknowledge that Chad was speaking but he didn't say anything. His body was lifeless, his entire being seemed to be laying in a coma with his girlfriend.

_End Flashback…_

* * *

The next time he remembered anything he was here with Gabriella sitting in a chair. He didn't even remember driving home or driving out here, and when he found out it had been a week he felt even worse. He didn't even remember falling asleep. Sitting down again and placing his head face down into his hands he sighed. He wanted to cry so badly, just let it all out but here where everyone could see him, was not the place. The door to the room opened softly, and when Troy looked up his cousin Melinda Gordon and Chad's Aunt Ororo were both coming into the room. Both held faces of pity and worry as Ororo closed the door over.

"Hi Troy," said Melinda, quietly.

She hugged him gently, holding him close hoping maybe he'd finally cry and stop acting so lifeless. He could feel the shaking coming from Melinda as she tried to keep her own tears at bay. Ororo was next; Troy stood up when she approached. She placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, seeming to wait. Melinda watched as Troy's face fell before he finally buried his face into Ororo.

"Hush now child," she spoke, her voice so soft, light and filled with the kind of care and devotion you rarely saw in this world. "Hush."

Melinda had never seen Troy cry before and seeing him now broke her heart even more. She was furious at the girl who had done this to Gabriella. Ororo took Troy to the chairs to comfort him while Melinda watched over Gabriella. She sat down by the edge of the bed and took the girls hand in hers.

"He loves you, you know," she said softly. "I've never seen Troy so head over heels for a girl before. He's in a lot of pain right now…I don't know if anyone of us can pull him out of his nightmare. He needs you Gabriella. Please hold on."

* * *

Ororo sat in the chair, Troy beside her as she comforted him as best she could. Troy did look more heartbroken than she could have ever thought possible. Troy knew this girl for what, 4 months and he was already this attached to her? She sighed before she looked at him a little more closely.

"Troy," she spoke, her voice soft. "I know this isn't what you want to hear and it's probably a bad thing to say but, Gabriella is in a coma and there is a chance that she may not wake up again. You have to prepare yourself for that possibility."

"So I should just give up on her?" he asked, he didn't even have the energy to get angry at that comment. How on earth could he ever do that to her?

"No, no," she shook her head. "Don't give up on her. Just prepare yourself so that you won't be as stung if she doesn't pull through. I'm going to pray she makes it through Troy, if I have to I'll use the medical ways of my people in Kenya, just start guarding your heart. I know from experience that holding on to closely will end in a much more painful let down than is necessary."

Troy nodded unable to speak again. He knew Ororo was right, knew he should follow her advice but he just couldn't. He couldn't do that to Gabriella.

* * *

Troy went to school the next day. It was worse here than he had thought it would be. Everyone looked at him with a mixture of pity making him feel more upset by the second. Stopping at his locker he fumbled with his lock, unable to remember the code to get in.

"Why won't this open?" he sighed.

Finally Chad appeared.

"Hey, man let me get that," he said.

It took Chad a few seconds to get the locker open and get Troy's stuff out. He handed him his bag and his jacket.

"Go home Troy," he said. "You shouldn't be here. Not like this."

"I have to be here," he answered, lifeless. "I can't miss anymore school."

Chad shook his head as Taylor, Kelsie and Ryan approached.

"No Troy," he said. "Everyone can see it. That thing, that light that made you, you. It's gone. You're sick, not well. You should be with Gabriella and we all know it."

"I never thought I would say this but, Chad's right," said Taylor. "Go be with Gabriella. We'll catch you up with your homework later on."

He nodded before walking back towards the front doors. His friends were right he shouldn't be here today.

"Troy!"

He turned to find Stacey Emris behind him, that same look of pity that everyone else looked at him with, on her face.

"I just wanted to see how you were holding up," she said.

"Why do you care?" he asked, glaring at her, his anger more prominent now than ever before. "I know you hated Gabriella to, isn't this something you hoped would happen?"

"Troy, I like you but come on…killing someone just for a boy that's a little ridiculous," she spoke. "I mean there's what 4 billion more boys out there. Hitting someone with a car over one boy is just going to far. I may have wanted you and may have played some cruel jokes to break you guys up but taking a life…no that's just wrong."

"Gabriella's not dead," he said.

"A coma, whatever," she said. "It's still wrong."

He nodded.

"If you ever want to talk," she said. "I'll listen. I know I'm probably not your first choice but at least the offer's there if you ever need it."

He nodded again before walking out the front doors. Stacey watched him leave, her face filled with pity before the sides of her lips pulled up slightly. She turned and began walking down the hallway, pulling out her phone and watching a tape on it, the tape of Sharpay being arrested and hauled out of school by the police.

"And you said I couldn't be a bigger bitch than you?" she smiled, before closing her phone.

* * *

Troy unlocked his car door and went to get into when something strange caught his eyes. He glanced over at the ditch close to Stacey's car seeing something yellowish in colour. He closed his door and approached the ditch. Bending down he picked it up, a set of keys falling out of it.

"_A wig?"_ he thought, before picking up the keys. _"And Sharpay's car keys?"_

He looked around the parking lot before going deep into thought. Why would Sharpay's car keys be over here in a ditch and a blonde wig that looked strangely like Sharpay's hairstyle? He stood up, quickly putting the two items into two zip-seal bags he grabbed from his car before putting them into the back seat. He wasn't an investigator but he did know this was evidence and he'd just touched it. He got into the front seat and started the engine, he wanted to see Gabriella but he had one stop to make before he went there.

* * *

"Sharpay Evans," came the voice of the jail guard. "You have a visitor."

Sharpay, dressed in a horrible orange coloured jump suit stood up and walked to the visitors centre. Her eyes landed on Troy and she glowered.

"I'm not talking to him," she said pointedly. "Tell him he can go fuck himself."

Troy lifted up the phone on the other side of the glass and the guard only blocked the door. Giving up she sat down on the other side and picked up the phone.

"Go, the fuck away," she said.

"I wanted to say sorry Sharpay," he said. "I didn't want to believe you at first but…I found evidence today that can free you."

This made her look at him. Troy pulled out two zip lock bags, one holding a blonde wig and the other holding a familiar set of car keys.

"I pulled these out of a ditch today by the parking lot," he explained.

"My car keys," she said. "Troy…did someone frame me?"

"I think so and if my guess is correct I know who did," he glared.

Sharpay waited for Troy to tell her, before it clicked in and her glare came on, icy cold and venomous.

"Stacey!" she hissed. "That bitch!"

"Sharpay, I'm going to do everything to get you out of here," said Troy. "I'm so sorry Sharpay."

She could see the held back pain coming out in Troy's eyes, he was going to cry and it was going to erupt soon. She touched the glass and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Troy, don't worry about it," she said. "It was very convincing. Just be with Gabby. I'll be out soon enough."

* * *

Troy sat on his couch, staring at the TV screen watching the movies filmed at the Winter Retreat of him and Gabby, certain classes and just of them hanging out with all their friends and being happy. He held his arms before he started crying. Not the usual tearing up and sniffling. He put his face into his hands, tears spilling over his palms and falling to the carpet, unable to catch his breath normally. It felt like the air was non-existent. Alone in the house, he was able to show the weakness he'd been holding in since the accident. His body shook with violent pain. He didn't even hear the front door open. The next thing he knew his mother was holding him to her chest, rocking back and forth and his father touching his shoulder.

"Shh baby it's ok," his mother said softly, tears in her own eyes. She hated seeing her baby boy in so much pain.

"I love her," he cried. "I love her so much mom…I can't lose her."

She looked at Jack who looked just as torn up as she did. He got up heading for the phone. Lucille kept her son close as he began to come down from that painful place. Troy could feel his entire body shaking from the pain his heart felt.

"Ro," said Jack on the phone. "It's happened just like you thought. Troy's going into a panic attack."

Jack listened to whatever Ororo was saying on the other side, nodding and saying a few yes's here and there.

"Thank you Ororo," he said finally. "Bye."

He hung up, glancing back to see Troy pale but breathing somewhat normally. Lucille held her son as tight as she could against her trying to get him to respond somehow, someway.

"Ro's on her way over," said Jack. "She'll know what to do."

"I don't understand Jack," said Lucille. "This girl…he's hardly known her that long…how can he be this affected by her?"

Jack didn't respond, sitting down beside Troy just looking at his son. Seeing him like this was hard and the thought of losing him now was too much to even think about. Soon enough the door opened and Ororo came in, followed by Chad. She went off to the kitchen, with Lucille who had finally relinquished her hold on Troy to Jack.

Ororo pulled out a small bag of herbs and put them in a small mug before boiling some water. She then put a different set of herbs in another mug and waited for the water to boil.

"Is Troy going to be ok?" asked Lucille.

"Troy should be fine," she spoke. "He's heartbroken. Every one of us goes through life looking for that one person…many of us never find them. Troy found his right here."

"And that tea is going to help him?" she asked.

"Yes," answered Ororo. "It is from my homeland of Kenya. It is to relax the senses and calm the nervous system down. The second cup is for you Lucille. It'll help ease the stress."

Lucille nodded and lay her head down on her arms, waiting. Ororo had the water off just as it started to make the screaming noise to indicate it was hot. Once done she poured the water into the two mugs, stirring them around a bit before using the spoon to take the herbs out. The herbs tasted very bitter when consumed.

She handed one mug to Lucille before going into the living room to Troy. He took the mug without question and drank it, noting just how disgusting it tasted. He looked down at what it was, noticing it was green in colour.

"What is this?" he asked, his voice a whisper.

"It's herbal tea," said Ororo. "I know, not your favourite but it'll help. Trust me."

Troy nodded before drinking it again; doing the best he could to ignore the taste. Like she had said, it was helping. He could feel his body calming down and becoming very comfortable. He finished the tea and put the mug down on the table.

"Jack, Chad," said Ororo. "You might want to help Troy up to his bed. The tea will also put him to sleep. Allowing him to get a good nights rest."

They nodded before helping Troy up to his room.

* * *

"Are you absolutely sure?"

"Yes," answered Sharpay. "Troy found them in the ditch. It has to be her."

The elegantly dressed blonde woman sat in the prison area, visiting her niece. Her long blonde hair hanging down in brilliant waves of shimmering gold and yellow, her intense ice blue eyes staring intently at Sharpay. She had ice blue eye shadow one and her lips where also ice blue in colour from her lipstick. Dressed in all white, her skin a perfect peach colour, she really did look stunning.

She had in front of her, a bunch of papers and all the evidence from the case. She was Sharpay's aunt, but she was also her attorney.

"Alright then, if that is true the crime lab will update me when they get any details or evidence from it," she spoke.

"Thank you so much for all this," she said. Troy's the only one who's been here to see me lately. I've been beginning to think everyone else thinks I'm guilty."

"Well…once this is done you'll be acquitted and you can go back to your life while I play with the fool who did this to you," she smiled, wickedly.

Sharpay loved her aunt but her aunt could be the biggest bitch in the world. Nobody pissed her off. Those who did found themselves in jail for reasons they weren't even aware of. She stood up and gathered the files up into her bag.

"All right Sharpay," she said. "I'll come back sometime next week to bring you news updates. I'll be back tomorrow however as your aunt."

The woman smiled and hugged Sharpay quickly before departing. One of the guards stopped her on her way out.

"You seem confident that this girl will get out of here," he said.

"Of course I am," she responded. "Nobody…I mean nobody…messes with the family of Emma Frost and gets away with it!"

He let her go, her cold voice making him flinch as she walked out of the jail. True to her namesake she was as cold as the morning frost when she was angry. She got into her car, a beautiful sleek Jaguar that was a colour called winter white. She then pulled out and headed off for Troy Bolton's house. She had some business to take care of with that boy.

* * *

Troy woke up that morning feeling so much better and awake than he had in weeks. He noticed he was in his room, still fully clothed from yesterday's clothes and the house was eerily quiet. He got up, grabbing some new clothes before heading into the washroom to shower. Once dressed again and on the main floor he noticed Ororo laying on the couch sleeping, Chad on the chair and his parents obviously gone for the day.

He went into the kitchen, noticing the time was 8:00am. He shrugged and began cooking food for everyone. About 5 minutes later, as he was starting the eggs, Ororo came in. She still looked perfect even for someone who had just woken up. She sat down and smiled at Troy.

"So how do you feel this morning?" she asked.

"I feel better," he said. "Much more energized and alive than yesterday."

"Good, then the tea worked," she noted. "Now…we need to start planning for the outcome. I can't watch you destroy yourself Troy. I've known you to long, watched you grow up and I refuse to see you like that again. Do I make myself clear?"

He nodded at her, knowing she was probably mad at him for letting himself go like that. He flipped the eggs and looked at her again.

"Is there anything you can do for her?" he asked.

She thought deeply before heading out of the room for her bag. She came back with a laptop computer and began hooking it up.

"I believe I can," she said.

The doorbell suddenly rang. She got up, indicating Troy to stay there and answered the door. The second she saw who was standing there she slammed the door again.

"Go away Frost!" she yelled through the door.

"As much as you may want me to Munroe…Troy Bolton put my niece in jail. He's involved in this case no matter what. Now open this door or I'll go get the police to apprehend both Troy and have you thrown in jail," she sneered back.

She opened the door again and grabbed Emma by the shirt. Emma wasn't the sort of person to get scared but the look in Ororo's eyes as she glared with malice at her made Emma's spine crawl.

"If you so much as blink wrong at that boy I will personally put you into a coma myself do I make myself perfectly crystal clear?" she breathed, her voice filled with more rage and anger than usual.

Emma nodded, knowing Ororo was protective of those she cared about. She put Emma down again and let her into the house. She walked into the kitchen to see Troy busy cooking something on the stove.

"Hello Troy Bolton," she spoke, sitting down.

He turned and almost dropped the plate he was holding. He knew this woman; he also hated this woman with a passion. She was the one who'd gotten Zeke thrown in juvenile hall three years ago.

"Get out of my house bitch!"

"Oooooh mouthy," she smirked. "Afraid I can't. I'm here as Sharpay's attorney. Now you found recent evidence that could get my niece released from jail with all the charges dropped?"

"Yes," he gritted through his teeth. "A blonde wig and her car keys. They were in a ditch by the school."

She began writing everything down on her pad she brought out, while Ororo stood beside Troy. She looked up again at him.

"And if I asked you to stand up in court against Stacey Emris would you?"

"No," he said. "I don't want anything to do with her anymore. She's attacked the ones I love enough."

"Very well, I'll have the court order a subpoena," she said noting everything down.

"Have you already forgotten our discussion you blonde, plastic bitch," snarled Ororo.

Emma glared but scratched the note she'd just written down out. If there was anything she learned in her life it was to not piss off Ororo Munroe.

"Fine," she said. "Troy, can I get you to at least write down a testimony against her. Any evidence from her past dealings with you will help me lock her up for much longer."

Troy looked at her, thinking about it. He sighed and finally nodded.

"I'll go," he said. "But I don't want to get any more involved than that."

"Very well," she said. "We will make sure she pays for her crimes. If you can give us any more evidence against her…"

"She tried to hurt Gabriella once before. Sharpay has a video of it on her phone," he said. "She said she'd keep it just in case she ever needed it again."

Emma wrote down this information on her note pad before closing it up. She stood up and put away her stuff back into her bag.

"That's all for today, we should have a good enough case against her without me needing to resort too much more…unpleasant actions," she spoke, shaking Troy's hand.

She then turned and walked briskly out of the house again, closing the door behind her. Troy slumped on the chair and Ororo sat down in front of him.

"Don't worry," she spoke. "I know the evidence is all there for them. Even if you don't stand up in court against her they have enough to lock her up for good."

He nodded finishing off his food before cleaning all the dishes up, Chad still completely zonked out on the chair. He wrapped up a plate for him and left it on the counter before turning to Ororo, who was grabbing her purse.

"Now for better news, I believe we may be able to cure Gabriella," she smiled, dodging to the wall as Troy bolted past her to the car.

She laughed and closed the door, locking it behind her.

* * *

"You want me to what?" he asked. "Are you serious? I mean…that's like so…so…Disney."

"I know," she said. "It sounds like a fairy tale but I'm about 90 percent sure it will help Gabriella. Comatose people are said to be able to hear and feel…they just can't respond. They need something to jolt them out of it. Usually it's something they enjoy very much. If I'm correct Gabriella is as in tune to you as you are to her. Perhaps this is what she needs?"

"Yeah but Ororo…come on this is like Sleeping Beauty. I'm no prince…there's no magic kiss to break the spell," he said. "Reality doesn't work like that."

"And you've watched Sleeping Beauty?" she smirked at him.

"Uhhh…I was a kid once," he said, defending himself.

He sighed and looked at Gabriella. He shrugged and walked up to her. Worth a shot wasn't it? He bent over her bed, hearing the rhythmic beeping of the machine monitoring her heartbeat and vitals. He took a deep breath and pressed his lips against hers gently. Ororo smiled, deep down she had a feeling this wouldn't work…but at least Troy should feel a little better and relieved when he was done. He stood back again, disappointed that it didn't work. Ororo gave him an apologetic smile, putting a hand on his shoulder, and they turned to leave.

"I didn't say you could stop Troy."

He spun around so fast Ororo swore he ripped her hand off. Gabriella was facing them her eyes open, and a smile on her face. Troy took three steps to get to her before hugging her to his chest.

"Oh god Gabriella," he said, tears falling again. "You scared me."

"I know," she said hugging him back. "I'm sorry. Troy you have to listen to me, Sharpay didn't do it."

"I know," he said. "We discovered the truth a few days ago. Stacey tried to frame Sharpay. Emma Frost is on the case."

"Emma Frost?"

"Sharpay's aunt. Total bitch, but apparently she's on our side this time," said Troy. "I need to go call your mom, can you wait for a few minutes?"

"Where is she?"

"Work. We told her we'd call her if anything changed. She was here with you for a week but…if she didn't work she'd be in much more financial trouble," he explained. "She's there grudgingly I can assure you."

She nodded and Troy hugged her close to him again, kissing her neck softly while she just sat there in his arms. Ororo had rushed out of the room when Gabriella had woken up, neither teen noticing her absence. When she returned the doctor who'd been monitoring Gabriella's condition followed her.

"Well now isn't this just great," he said, smiling at Gabriella. "I'm very glad to see you've pulled through. Tell me how do you feel Gabriella?"

"Honestly…I feel tired," she answered.

The doctor chuckled making a few notes and checking the machines. Troy got up, kissing the top of her head and walked out to call Maria.

"Alright Gabriella, how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Your mother's name?"

"Maria Montez."

"Where do you attend school?"

"East High."

"Your boyfriends name?"

"Troy Alexander Bolton."

He nodded each time she answered his questions and checked off some things on his pad.

"Alright she seems to have no signs of memory problems or amnesia, her reflexes seem normal and all her vitals are good," he said. "I'd like to keep her overnight for observation before releasing her."

Ororo nodded as Troy came back into the room, taking a seat beside Gabriella.

"Your mother's on her way," he informed her. "She'll be here soon."

"Good," said the doctor. "I'll have some paperwork that she'll need to sign."

Ororo got up and walked out with the doctor, talking about something or another; neither teen really cared at this point. Troy placed a hand on Gabriella's face as he stared into her eyes, his entire body feeling much better now that Gabriella was awake.

"You really had me worried," he said softly.

"I know. I'm sorry," she said. "Please tell me Sharpay isn't in jail."

Troy sighed a little bit and nodded. Gabriella put a hand over her mouth in shock. Sure Sharpay was a stuck up, self centred snob, but she didn't deserve jail. Troy rubbed her hand gently, tracing small circles.

"Sharpay's ok. We found out the truth and found some evidence that'll help clear her name," he explained. "I don't want you worrying about anything but yourself right now. Sharpay's ok…she'll be happy to know you're awake."

Gabriella nodded, snuggling close to Troy, pressing her head against his shoulder. She let out a soft sigh, her eyes drooping slightly. It was easy to see she was exhausted.

"I've been sleeping for a week," she said softly. "How can I be so tired?"

"Take a nap," said Troy soothingly. "Get some rest."

"No…I wanna see my mama first."

"I'll wake you when she gets here," he said to her gently. "I promise."

Gabriella nodded her head, letting her eyes close over. It didn't take long until Troy could feel the rhythmic breathing of Gabriella fully asleep. He smiled, looking down at the girl sleeping in his arms, kissing her forehead gently.

* * *

When Maria Montez showed up at the hospital she was in a state of bliss, euphoria kicking in as she got out and rushed into the building. She wanted to see her daughter. She ran passed the registration desk and towards the room Gabriella was in. She'd sworn to herself after this accident she wasn't going to do this anymore. Work wasn't everything…Gabriella was her life and losing her daughter would kill her.

When she reached the room her daughter was in to see her asleep again in Troy's arms her heart sank, thinking maybe the coma had taken her again. She quietly stepped into the room, hearing Troy speaking to her gently in Spanish. Gabriella had been right; Troy's Spanish had become flawless, albeit a little funny when he spoke it. Troy looked up at her when she closed the door.

"Hey Miss. Montez," he smiled, his expression soft and elated. "She was tired. I told her to take a nap and get some rest, I'd wake her when you arrived."

"No, no," she said. "Let her rest. She looks so peaceful."

Troy nodded his head, looking down again at Gabriella, watching her sleep. He enjoyed this much more than he cared to let anyone know. Maria wasn't completely oblivious to this either. She sat down, watching Troy hold her daughter, noticing how much he loved her. She took a seat in the chair beside the bed, placing her purse down in front of the chair.

"Miss. Montez, can I ask you something?"

"Of course Troy."

Troy looked nervous as he prepared himself for whatever he was going to ask Maria. She sat back a little comfortably. Finally Troy sighed and looked up.

"I know that Gabriella and I are young, to young to know what I really want, but I've never felt this strongly about anything in my life. I lover her," he said. "I don't want anyone else in my life. Miss. Montez I don't know how to say ask this without feeling slightly scared of the answer. I'm terrified right now, but I feel everything in my gut screaming that this is what's right…I have to ask this. Miss. Montez, I want to ask your daughter, Gabriella to marry me, and I was hoping to get your blessing first."

He watched Maria for any signs of shock or anger or possibly uneasiness, but she remained perfectly calm and collected. She nodded and leaned forward a little bit, folding her hands on her lap.

"Troy," she started, her voice soft. "I want you to listen to me and let me completely finish what I'm going to say before you say anything. Can you do that?"

Troy nodded, his heart beating rapidly against his chest and his nerves beginning to over take him.

"I know without a shadow of a doubt that you love Gabriella, I can see it in your eyes when you look at her; it's the same way she looks at you," she spoke, Troy noticing that her eyes were really bright and happy. "I do agree; at seventeen you don't know what you want in your life, but then I see Gabriella with you, the way you look at each other, how you two seem to revolve around each other without even knowing it yourselves and I can't help but find that love seem to be that one funny exception. Marriage isn't easy Troy, it's binding. It's about sacrifice and compromise. It's about change and handling that change. I view marriage as a one time thing, divorce is not an option," she warned. "Marriage is eternal and binding. Fights may occur but you need to be able to work those out."

Troy nodded listening to Maria point out everything he'd already thought about and believed in. He'd never get a divorce unless it was what Gabriella wanted.

"You need to think really hard about this decision Troy before taking this big a step in life," she spoke. "

"I've thought about everything you said," he answered. "I have for the last couple of months and I can't even begin to see my life without Gabriella. I don't want to be with anyone else except for her."

Maria Montez nodded and looked at Troy, her stare very intimidating but serene and kind as well. She let out a soft sigh before sitting back in the chair again.

"Alright then Troy," she said. "I give you my blessing."

Troy smiled, and Maria could help but see how bright his eyes were now. He looked so happy to hear her say those words. He touched Gabriella's hand gently rubbing it softly as he looked down at her. Maria had seen this outcome before…the week at the Winter Retreat.

She watched as Gabriella stirred a little bit. She opened her eyes a little bit and grinned looking up at Troy.

"Hey there Wildcat," she said softly, stretching a little bit.

She looked over to see her mother sitting in the chair beside her and she smiled even more.

"Mom," she said softly. 'When'd you get here?"

"Mi niña," she spoke softly, touching her daughter's face. "I arrived only a few moments ago. How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better now," she answered. "Troy have you been here to whole time?"

He nodded smiling softly at her. She looked at him a little oddly, weirded out by the way he was just looking at her, like she was his or something. He let go of her hand and got up, stretching his arms out a bit.

"Well now that your mom's here I'm gonna head out and see if I can get myself back into the game," he said. "I've skipped the week of school to be here with you."

Gabriella looked like she was about to go ape shit on him but her mother touched her hand gently."

"Troy was worried about you," she explained. "You should have seen him all week. I swear he was getting sick as a dog."

She nodded and watched Troy leave, smiling a little bit. She then turned to her mother and hugged her tightly.

"I missed you cariño," she said to her daughter.

* * *

"Sharpay Evans," came the call from the jail guard.

She looked up at the sound of her name, her brown eyes glaring daggers at the man. These people were so stupid; they should have freed her a long time ago since they had no evidence on her. She stood up and walked over to the cell's entrance.

"Yes?"

The guard opened the door, Sharpay now noting he was holding a change of clothes that looked like it was straight out of her closet.

"All charges against you have been dropped," he explained holding the clothes out to her. "You are free to go now."

She took the clothes from him, blinking slightly stupidly, confusion and relief flowing over her all at once.

"The washroom is just down the hall there," he explained. "Leave the orange jumpsuit in the bin in the bathrooms there. You also have two visitors here to pick you up when you are ready to leave."

She nodded and walked down to the washroom, still in a daze. She was free…she was finally free. Almost a week and a half in this hellhole and she was finally free. Changing quickly into the familiar white jeans and pink shirt, she did her hair to the best of her ability before exiting to the main lobby. The way she looked now, nobody would ever think she just got out of jail.

She stopped and looked around before her eyes stopped on Troy and Gabriella standing there waiting for her. This was slightly odd for her; Troy had never shown any kindness to her until a few days ago when he found out she'd been framed. However Gabriella glanced over and saw her.

"Sharpay," she said, walking over to her. "I'm so sorry you got blamed."

Gabriella hugged her, which was new for Sharpay. She hugged back a little awkwardly but she was all smiles to. It felt nice to have friends.

"What happened to Stacey?" she asked as Gabby late her go.

* * *

_Flashback (Earlier that day…)_

Stacey stepped into the gym while the boys played basketball; Troy being the only reason she was there. She took a couple of steps before noticing a recovered Gabriella sitting on the bleachers with McKessie and Neilson; behind them was an older, beautiful blonde woman.

"_Probably Montez's therapist or something,"_ she thought as she put on a fake smiled and walked over to them acting relieved.

"Oh thank god," she said. "Gabriella you're ok. That's such great news. Troy was really worried about you."

The blonde woman behind Gabriella set her ice blue eyes on Stacey, making her feel slightly colder than she was. For some reason those eyes looked like ice.

"Hi Stacey," said Gabriella. "Yeah I'm much better now. Troy seems to be ok as well."

The doors opened at the end of the gym as two police officers entered the gym, heading towards the group of girls. Stacey began to get nervous but held her fake façade. The cops grabbed her just as the woman came down from behind the girls.

"What the…hey let me go!" she screamed. "When my daddy hears about this…"

"Oh I don't think so dear," spoke the woman finally. "You're daddies money won't save you from this…and more importantly from the likes of me. You Stacey are under arrest for attempted murder, hit and run and conspiracy against Sharpay Evans, and Gabriella Montez."

"No fucking way I didn't do any of that!" she screamed.

"Really?" said the woman icily. "You want to rethink that dear. I have all the evidence I need on you…plus some revenge to extract from you. You put my niece in jail."

"Sharpay got what was coming to her," she yelled. "That traitor turned her back on the people who mattered…I taught her a lesson."

"And such is the way of life…it is time for you to learn a lesson," smiled the woman, making Stacey recoil a little bit. "You do not mess with the house of Emma Frost!"

Stacey gasped. Everyone knew Emma Frost, but Stacey didn't know what she looked like. She knew she was one of the best lawyers out there…and one of the most cunning ones as well. She began to get dragged off.

"I should have run you over when I had the chance Montez!" she screamed. "Bolton is mine. He belongs with me. He deserves better than you!"

"Fuck you Stacey!"

Everyone, including the cops stopped at the sound of the voice. They all turned to see Gabriella coming down the bleachers, fire in her eyes as she approached. Stacey broke out of the cop's grip just as Gabriella swung, hitting the girl square in the face. She hit the floor holding her face and shocked as hell.

"You're nothing but a two timing whore," she hissed at Stacey. "Troy deserves better than someone who is willing to just spread her legs for every guy."

Troy at this point had come up behind Gabriella, wrapping his arms around her to try and keep her calm.

"I hope you burn in hell for what you've done Stacey," she continued.

The cops grabbed her again and Emma smiled.

"I'm sorry dear but nobody saw that hit to the face," she said, glaring daggers at the cops, as if daring them to speak up. "Get her out of here."

She watched them walk Stacey out, her kicking and fighting the whole way. Emma let out a sigh and looked at the group of kids.

"How cliché," she said. "It's always the cheerleader."

Troy turned Gabriella to face him holding her close to him as they stared at each other. Emma watched them curiously. She had a cold heart sure, but when she saw love it always melted because love was such a beautiful emotion.

"Troy," she interrupted, making him look up. "I'll give you a call for the court dates. If you'd feel more comfortable with a written testimony I'll change it for you."

He nodded at her, offering a soft smile.

"Alright," he said. "I'd really not go and stand up against her like that. I'd rather remain anonymous."

"Very well," she said. "Gabriella, I'll need your clothes you wore the day of the accident. Does the Hospital still have them?"

"I think so," she said. "They may have sent them to the crime lab already though."

"Good, I'll go find out," she said. "Thank you for all your help. When I'm done with Stacey she'll wish she'd never been born."

_End Flashback…_

* * *

"You actually hit Stacey?" Sharpay laughed as they drove towards her home. "That's amazing."

"Yeah," said Gabriella. "She just got me so angry…and I snapped."

"I didn't even know she could throw a right hook," said Troy. "So it was a total surprise for me."

Sharpay grinned and sat back in the back seat of the car. Truthfully she was happy that Troy and Gabriella seemed to be handling her being their friend. Jail had changed her outlook on a few things, especially her attitude towards people. Pulling up to her driveway she saw Ryan, her parents and her aunt Emma all waiting for her.

"Thanks for the ride Troy and Gabby," she said getting out. "I'll see you at school."

They watched as she ran to her family hugging them and smiling, happy to be free again. Troy took Gabriella's hand lightly hearing her sigh.

"Everything all right?" he asked, backing out.

"We need to talk."

* * *

Troy sat at the table in the Montez household, blinking and unable to digest what he'd just heard. Gabriella sat across from him, her eyes looking at him hopefully.

"So wait…let me get this straight…" he said. "You want to drop Stanford, since you lost the early admittance because of the coma…and instead you want to go work at a Temp agency?"

"Yes," she said. "As a Temp I'll get to experience a little bit of everything, while still doing what I like."

He breathed in a little bit. This was certainly a sudden and random turn of events…but Gabriella had her sights set on this. He figured this change was due to her coma and honestly she had a valid point.

"Alright," he said. "It's your life, you can do what you want with it Gabby. I think I know what I'm going to do with my life as well."

She smiled, her eyes urging him to finally reveal what his heart wanted.

"I'm going for Basketball," he said. "But there's something else I want to do as well…"

This had been the one thing he hadn't been too sure of, but somehow his entire body was telling him to go for it. He reached into his jeans pulling out an old looking velvet box. Gabriella looked at it and her hand covered her mouth instantly. It wasn't rocket science to figure this one out.

"Don't answer me yet," he said. "Take this and really think it over. I want to take the rest of the steps in my life with you by my side. I'd like to make you Mrs. Gabriella Bolton. However I know you like to analyze things from ever possible angle…so please…take the time to think it through."

"Troy…"

"Just…please think about…"

"Yes."

Troy looked up at that one. She pushed the box back into his hand and smiled at him, indicating to put the ring on her.

"What?"

"I said yes Troy," she answered. "We've known each other a couple of months…but I know you're the one."

Troy opened the box to reveal an old ring, the diamonds had been replaced and the silver shone but it was a very intricate and old design. It was made of what looked like to separate bands melded together, one with diamonds embedded all around it the other pure silver. On the top in what looked like little holders, sat 9 larger diamonds. It was beautiful.

"Troy," she said. "Oh my god this must have cost a fortune," she said.

"I had it fixed up," he said. "I knew you'd appreciate the older quality of it. It belonged to my grandmother, my father's mother. She requested I give this to the girl I wanted to marry before she died."

He placed it on her finger and smiled at her. Gabriella laughed, crying a little bit before hugging him tightly. She let out a laugh as he twirled her around.

"Oh my god I can't wait to tell my mom," she said.

"She knows…"

"What?"

"I asked for her permission before asking you," he explained. "I wanted her blessing before asking for you to marry me. So she knows I was going to ask you."

"Oh…well she hasn't seen this," she said, still smiling. "I can't stop smiling."

"Good," he said kissing her passionately. "Don't ever stop smiling, mi amor."

"Usted está tratando de seducir a mi no?" she asked, smirking. [You are just trying to seduce me aren't you?]

"Es mejor creer que nena," he replied just as fluently as she had spoken. [You better believe it babe]

Gabriella smirked and kissed Troy again, this time it was different. Her mother wouldn't be home for a couple days again; she was shutting down the New York plant and moving back to the Albuquerque one. This gave Gabriella the chance to finally show Troy her appreciation for him.

* * *

And there you have it, the finished chapter. I will be working on the newest installment but I can't give a date for when it will come out. It may take some time...unfortunatly every time I try to write life seems to get in the way, but I'll get something out ASAP. Thanks for reading and keep those reviews coming.

P.S. For anyone who wishes to see the Wedding Ring you can find it in my profile. There will be a link to it.


	9. Chapter 9

My apologies for the long wait but here is Chapter nine. The next chapter will be the last I'm afraid until I can think up some more ideas for it. Until then I'm going to take some time off and get myself a fresh batch of ideas. Anyways thank you for all the support and reviews, here is Chapter nine.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The weeks following the arrest of Stacey Emeris had gone by so fast; the students were all becoming slightly nervous. Finding themselves within the first week of June they had so much on their plate ahead still and for Troy, and Gabriella the weeks past had also been hectic. Scholarships and acceptance letters from the Colleges and Universities had been sent out, Prom was busy being set up, Graduation was busy being planned and the after part for the seniors was in the planning stage.

For Troy and Gabriella, they had to add on the trial of Stacey Emeris, The Scholastic Decathlon and the Final Basketball Game for the East high Wildcats of that generation. The trial had lasted a week, after having been held off for two weeks. This worked out well for Troy, because the Basketball game had been the week the trial was supposed to happen and Gabriella had the Decathlon the next week after the game. Unknown to them Emma had switched the dates purposely.

The day before the trial Stacey Emeris turned 18 years old. No longer protected by the law as a youth, she was to be tried as an adult, meaning much harsher punishments, which sat very well with Emma Frost.

* * *

_Flashback [Basketball Game]_

_The Wildcats were up by 3 points as the West High Knights tried to fight their way back up. Troy and Chad were running down the court after the captain of West High, Jason and Zeke close behind them, another Wildcat up front getting ready to try and block the shot. Some of the team were the new students in grade 11 and at the moment the name escaped Troy as he curved in and stole the ball. Turning quickly he began dribbling the ball back up the court, passing to Chad._

_Zeke moved past the two of them as the West High Knights ran at Chad. The ball bounced over to Zeke who then passed to Troy, who took the shot. The crowd screamed as the ball went through. They still had to be on their guard, they had 16 minutes left to go. Troy glanced at the crowd to see Gabriella and Taylor sitting with Maria, Lucille, Melinda and Ororo as they cheered._

_"Come on Cap," said Chad. "Girlfriend later…B-Ball now!"_

_He shook his head and ran off after Chad as the game continued._

* * *

_"Is it always this exciting?" asked Ororo to Lucille._

_"No tonight's a really good game," she said. "I've never seen them play like they are."_

_Melinda was cheering her heart out with Taylor and Gabriella. Nobody knew about Troy and her just yet, both of them deciding to reveal the news at Prom. Everyone would be there, including the adults; Mrs. Darbus had invited all of them for reasons she hadn't revealed._

_Music started playing, indicating a short rest period, allowing Gabriella and Taylor to come down the middle aisle to see Chad and Troy. Both boys were sweaty from the game but smiled when they saw their girlfriends._

_"Hey babe," said Troy kissing Gabby on the cheek quickly._

_"You're doing really well out there Troy," she said. "Not that I actually understand what's going on to be honest…you are winning right?"_

_He laughed and bit and shook his head in slight disbelief but passed it off for the time being. The two began talking to each other while the others got drinks and tried to rest up a little bit. Finally the whistle blew again and the teams were back on the court._

_Gabriella and Taylor watched as the West High Knights started to get vicious. The loss was beginning to get to them and so they were now resorting to try and take out the team players. She watched as they began targeting Troy, who just realized what they were doing before trying to dodge out of the way. The ball was passed off to Zeke but not before the Knights managed to hit Troy down to the floor._

_The Knight backed up, glancing up to see Gabriella's icy cold brown eyes piercing him through. Clearly he attacked the wrong boy. Troy got up as the guy ran off to join his Team, rubbing his right arm a little bit but perfectly alright from the looks of it. He winked at Gabby before darting off to rejoin his team._

_"Boys, seems the Knights changed their style," he said, while they huddled. "Whoever has the ball on our team needs to be defended from the Knights. Zeke stick close to Chad, Jason stick close to Jimmie."_

_"What about you hoops?" asked Chad._

_"I'll protect myself," he said. "Whoever gets the ball; all of us fall in on them and keep them safe."_

_The boys went back to the game, Jimmie dribbling up court. Troy and Jason on either side of him. He passed off to Chad as him and Zeke continued up court. Chad passed it back to Troy, making the Knights try to stop so they could go back, causing two of them to slip on the floor. Troy threw it to Jason who jumped up and took the shot. It hit the backboard and came back down, where Troy caught it and slammed it into the net._

_More cheering erupted as the boys ran off down the court again. Nobody saw two blondes walk in. Emma Frost and Sharpay Evens. Sharpay quickly joined Taylor and Gabriella, while Emma walked off towards the adults. Her and Ororo locked eyes for a minute, Lucille and Maria noting the tension. Finally the two women shook hands. It seemed things were working out for the best finally._

_Melinda had run off to go to the washroom and grab some food from the car, so when she came back she laughed at Gabriella and Taylor who were both jumping around and cheering. She retook her seat beside Maria before joining in the cheering as Troy landed the slam-dunk rebound shot._

_One minute left and West High had fallen further behind than before. Troy seemed to have discovered their new strategy and the East High Wildcats were blocking them everywhere. The West High Coach was shouting furiously at the team, Jack shouting at his team encouragingly. Zeke jumped to the net, slamming the ball into the backboard, blocking the shot from West High._

_The ball fell into Jimmie's hands and he began dribbling down court. Passing to Chad, he fell back, stopping completely. The Knight behind him slammed into him knocking them both over. Chad passed to Zeke, who then turned and threw it back to Jason. Jason darted up the middle, the Knights having been on the outsides chasing Chad and Zeke. He threw it over the heads of the Knights in front of him to Troy who ran off to the net. He jumped up and threw the ball up, landing the final shot before the buzzer rang._

_The crowd screamed again as the East High Wildcats gathered, holding the large trophy. Troy hardly had time to turn around before Gabriella was hugging him and kissing him. Troy didn't even need the noise, all he had his eyes one was his girlfriend. He smiled at her warmly before kissing back, much more affectionately than they usually did in public._

_"Congratulations," she said to him softly. "How do you feel?"_

_"Can I get back to you on that?" he asked, holding her close to him. "I'm a little busy right now."_

_She smirked while he leaned down, kissing her neck gently and just holding her close to him. She wrapped an arm around his waist while he rested his arm on her shoulders as they walked off the gym floor._

_End Flashback_

* * *

That next day had been Taylor and Gabriella's Scholastic Decathlon and despite their previous thoughts both Troy and Chad showed up with the Basketball team, Maria Montez, Melinda Gordon, Ororo Munroe, Sharpay and Emma Frost. They'd been surprised to see them all there but they didn't let that affect them. The East High team won their Decathlon; which had made Gabriella and Taylor happy. Troy and Chad had gone out later with the two girls to celebrate.

As predicted Gabriella and Troy had kept their engagement secret, Gabriella not wearing the ring because that would just be too obvious. However Troy did do something else. During lunch, a couple days after the Decathlon, he gave Gabriella his school ring in front of everyone. It was a sign of eternal love for the two of them. The ring was put on a necklace for her after all; his ring wouldn't actually fit her finger, so that she could wear it around her neck. It was a gold ring with a large red stone in the middle of it. Troy was born in July and his birthstone was a Ruby. She had been unaware that the ring was not what she thought it was.

"Do you like it?" he asked her softly.

"It's beautiful," she said. "Did you get the imitation gold? Cause these rings can get really expensive."

"No…that's real gold," he explained as she looked at it incredulously. "And that's a real Ruby in the middle of it."

"Troy!" she said, gasped a bit. "This must have cost a fortune?"

He shrugged as he put the necklace around her neck, smiling softly at her. She smirked when he did it up, before noticing everyone was watching the two of them. A couple girls looked so angry because Troy Bolton was now claiming Gabriella as his. Of course the two were inseparable when they were together so it was pretty much an obvious fact.

"You deserve the best," he said softly in her ear. Making her turn a light shade of pink.

The next week had been the trial, much to Gabriella, Troy and Sharpay's dismay. They had not wanted to go through with this but in the end it would result in Stacey being locked away for a very long time and possible a rather large fine against her.

* * *

_Flashback [Trial]_

_The final day of the Trial was at hand. The panel of twelve people who made up the jury sat down in the jury box, awaiting the last statements before passing judgement on the girl. Stacey sat in a box off to the side, facing Gabriella, Troy and Sharpay while Emma Frost walked around in a small circle pacing. She was allowing the lawyer for the defendant [Stacey] say his thing to try and get her off, while she thought of what to say._

_The days leading up to this day had been even rougher. Having specialists and professionals in, providing all the evidence, bringing up the recent criminal activity from Stacey, and hearing the statements from the witnesses and the victim. That day had bothered Emma when the man defending Stacey questioned Gabriella._

* * *

_Flashback [Gabriella's questioning]_

_"Miss. Montez," started the lawyer. "Now how certain are you that it was my client you saw driving Miss. Evens car?"_

_"I'm absolutely positive," she answered._

_"Forgive me but doesn't Miss. Evens have tinted windows?"_

_"Yes."_

_"So then you could have been mistaken. You've had past dealings with Miss. Emeris before. See what I think is you've misidentified my client as a way to get back at her because she wanted your man. Am I correct Miss. Montez?"_

_"Objection!" shouted Emma standing. "You're badgering my client and you're being inflammatory."_

_"Sustained," said the judge._

* * *

_End Flashback [Gabriella's questioning]_

_That had bothered her to see a man going after her so brutally because of what she'd been through. All the evidence had already been presented and Stacey was already known to be the one who had done the crimes. The man stepped away, finishing his statement and allowing Emma to come forward._

_"Good afternoon members of the jury," she started. "As stated my client went through a horrible ordeal. Gabriella was hit by a car driven by this young woman over here, all because the girl wanted revenge on Sharpay Evens…as well as to steal the boy whom my client loved. Not only did she affect the lives of Gabriella and Sharpay…she affected the lives of Troy Bolton and all of the students and parents who knew them at East High," she spoke, leaving a little pause. "But that's not all. She affected the lives of two more people outside of East High and all the others who knew her. This girl is a danger to society; she needs to be taught that not everything in life can be done just because you have money to bail you out. So as members of the general public, of society tell me…what would you do if it was your daughter she hit?"_

_She sat back down beside Gabriella as the judge started speaking._

_"All right members of the jury," he spoke. "The charges of hit and run, how do you find the defendant?"_

_"Guilty."_

_"The charges of Attempted murder with intent?"_

_"Guilty."_

_"The charges of identity theft and fraudulent behaviour?"_

_"Guilty."_

_"The charges of vandalism causing property damage?"_

_"Guilty."_

_"The charges of coercion against Miss. Montez and Mr. Bolton?"_

_"Guilty."_

_"Very well, Miss. Emeris the jury has found you guilty of all your crimes," he spoke. "You are here by sentenced to a fine of $1800 to be paid to Mr. Bolton for the property damage, $1000 in damages to Miss. Montez. You are also sentenced to 40 years imprisonment to be served consecutively with no chance of parole. Thank you."_

_Stacey looked like she'd been hit in the face as she started crying. Despite everything she did Gabriella felt bad for her. 40 years in jail…Stacey's life was over. However she was also slightly happy because Stacey would never again bother them._

_End Flashback [Trial]_

* * *

It had taken a while but Troy had finally seen Gabriella acting more like herself, less skittish and frightened. He knew the events of the previous weeks had bothered her and he was unable to do anything to help her. Eventually things returned to normal, now that basketball and the decathlon were over as was the musical, now they could all concentrate on Prom and Graduation.

Troy was currently sitting with Chad and Zeke in the cafeteria, all of them eating their lunch. As usual Chad was talking about basketball.

"Troy dude you've been quiet," said Zeke suddenly. "Something up?"

"Huh? Oh no man, just thinking," he answered.

"Probably thinking about Gabriella," said Chad. "I tell ya those two are like the perfect couple. They never take any risks at all."

"That's not true," Troy shot back. "We take plenty of risks."

"Oh yeah? Really," said Chad. "What risk have you taken with her then huh?"

"I…uhhhh," said Troy, not exactly wanting to delve into his personal life. Some things were meant to be kept to himself.

"That's what I thought," said Chad leaning back.

"I don't exactly want to go revealing what I do with my girlfriend here in the cafeteria where anyone can hear it," he said. "Besides what we do isn't any of your business."

"Someone's getting defensive," said Zeke. "Come on man you couldn't have done anything that risky."

Troy got up, taking his finished tray of food and began heading off, the other boys following. Once out of the cafeteria and in the halls Troy smirked a bit, walking along the empty hall.

"Dude," he said. "I got laid."

The two boy's eyes went wide before they grinned stupidly as well.

"Holy crap are you serious?" asked Zeke.

"She let you go that far?" asked Chad incredulously.

"Oh yeah," he said, opening his locker to grab his bag.

"Well?" said Chad and Zeke.

"It was amazing," he answered, shutting the locker door. "I've never felt anything like it. There really is no way to explain it."

The boys smirked and began talking and laughing. The girls weren't around today because they were getting themselves ready fro Prom. Gabriella had called earlier to tell Troy she loved him and would see him later when he came to pick her up.

* * *

Gabriella sighed as she spent her day out with Taylor, Kelsie and Sharpay, as well a girl named Martha was also with them; she was a friend of Taylor's. The five girls had spent a good portion of the day getting manicures, pedicures, their hair done right and all the make up they'd need for tonight.

Finally at home again, with her freshly done nails; she was going to do her hair herself; she began rummaging around her closet for any sort of jewellery that would go with her dress. Her mother had picked out an off white coloured satin dress that hung down exposing her back but fit her curves very nicely. It had small silver roses around the waistline, acting as an imitation belt of sorts. Her shoes were a nice silver high heeled sandal, that allowed her feet to be exposed, hence the pedicure.

Finally her eyes fell on the jewels that her mother had given her up at the Winter Retreat. The silver necklace and the earrings. She took them out and placed them on the bed with the dress and smiled. Heading into the washroom she began by taking a shower. Once done she got out and dried herself off, pulled on some sweats and an old T-Shirt…ironically it was Troy's undershirt he'd left at her house the night they'd…well…

She grinned and got to work on her hair, brushing through it and constantly washing it through with shampoo and then conditioning it. By the time she was ready to style it, her hair was silky smooth. She began by putting curlers in her hair; it was a long process as her hair was awfully long. Once that was done she began to apply her makeup to her eyes and cheeks. Her lips would be done just before she left. Once done she rushed downstairs to start heating up some dinner for herself; sure there would be food there but it was easier this way rather than trying to mound food at the prom. Once she was finished eating she rushed back upstairs again and began letting the curls fall down her back. She smiled, happy at the way it looked, wavy and curly and flowing all down her back and a few curls over her shoulders. She then got herself into the dress and shoes, got her jewellery on, grabbed her matching purse and applied her lipstick just in time.

She came downstairs just as the doorbell rang. She looked out the peephole in the door to see Troy standing there in his greysilver tux and waiting for her. She smiled and unlocked the door before opening it. She watched Troy's eyes nearly fall out of his skull, as he looked her up and down.

"Wow…Gabby," he said. "You look amazing."

"Thanks," she smiled. "You don't look so bad yourself."

He held out his arm, which she took and followed him out, closing and locking the door behind her. Her mother had left already, orders of Gabriella herself. She got into the sleek black car that Troy owned before they drove off to the Prom.

* * *

Taylor paced around Chad, who was looking extremely annoyed now. She was worried about Gabriella and why she wasn't here yet. Chad was annoyed because Taylor was getting to overworked.

"They'll be here Taylor," he said. "They probably just hit some traffic or something."

"I knew I should have gone and gotten her myself," she muttered.

He sighed and grabbed her, bringing her to him. Startled a little bit by this she looked up at him.

"Stop worrying," he said. "They'll get here."

Just then the doors opened to reveal Troy and Gabriella. Nobody knew what Gabby was going to be wearing so when she stepped in Taylor, Sharpay and most of the girls at East High had their mouths gaping. Troy also got a little defensive, when he noticed how many guys were looking at her as well, by wrapping his arm around her waist as a sign of possessiveness.

"Gabriella!" said Sharpay, shocked. "Oh my god you look beautiful!"

The two girls hugged.

"Thanks Sharpay," she said. "You do to."

Sharpay was in a pink dress, what else is new, that had matching shoes and jewellery to go with it. Taylor was next as she hugged Gabriella, dressed in a deep purple dress with silver accessories. Her hair was straight and silky; her hair was much shorter than the other girls so it was a little harder to style.

"You look gorgeous," she said. "Damn girl you're gonna show us all up."

"Aw, thanks Tay, you look just a beautiful," answered Gabriella. "Trust me I'm not that good looking."

"Yes girl you are," she responded.

The group walked over to the table, thankfully Taylor; who happened to be on the Prom Committee, had pulled some strings and managed to get them all seated at one large table. At the table were Troy and Gabriella, Zeke and Sharpay, Jason and Martha, Ryan and Kelsie, and finally Chad and herself.

Troy sat down, letting his eyes wander over the crowd before resting them on his mother and father, Maria and Ororo. He watched them all speaking to each other and let a heavy sigh out. Gabriella turned to look at whatever it was that had caught Troy's attention and smirked.

"Figures," he muttered. "The most romantic and formal night of my life so far and my parents are the chaperons. Could this get any worse?"

"It's not that bad Wildcat," she answered. "Besides in a few short months you'll have the romantic, alone time you'll need."

He smirked as he watched her take out his engagement ring and put it on her finger again. Tonight they were no longer hiding anything.

* * *

Gabriella huffed a little bit, put off because nobody had noticed the ring. She left her hand on the table, run her fingers through her hair even brought up to topic of jewellery but still…nothing. Troy didn't seem fazed by this fact, though that was probably because he was to busy talking basketball for the last 2 hours.

"_I mean seriously…is everyone that oblivious?"_ she thought as she stared off into space. _"Is it that difficult to spot a ring on someone's finger? It has like 20 diamonds in the stupid thing!"_

"Earth to Gabby!"

She snapped back to reality when Taylor's voice suddenly echoed in her head. She glanced around at the girls and the boys before blushing a little bit.

"Ummm what?"

"We've been calling you for almost 5 minutes now Gabby," said Sharpay. "Are you ok?"

"Oh…yeah," she answered running her hand through her hair again. "Sorry I was just doing some really deep thinking."

Martha let out a gasp and grabbed Gabriella's hand, pulling it forward. This made the group look at her kind of funny, but made Gabriella and Troy nervous.

"Where on earth did you get this?" asked Sharpay. "It's absolutely gorgeous."

"Thank you Sharpay," said Gabriella.

"Umm guys," said Kelsie, timidly. "Isn't that her ring finger…reserved for an engagement ring?"

The group snapped back to Gabriella's finger before looking at her and then to Troy. Taylor and Sharpay both gasped.

"Oh…My…God!" said Taylor. "Are you…?"

"Uh huh."

"And did…?"

"Uhh huuh," she responded her smile growing bigger and bigger.

The two girls burst out in screams of delight as they got up and hugged Gabriella, laughing and jumping around a little bit. The boys were all a little confused by the questions but they'd come to their own conclusions about the ring.

"Dude did you propose to Gabriella?" asked Chad.

"Yes I did," he answered. "And she obviously said yes."

Chad and Troy did their little man hug thing, smiling as the others congratulated him and offered any support they could. The screaming however had caught the attention of Ororo Munroe, so she made her way over to the group. She was absolutely stunning in the blue silk dress that flowed out behind her. Her white hair sat down behind her, wavy and flowing ever so gently. He watched her eyes shift to Gabriella's ring before back to Troy, her mouth covered by her hand.

"Oh my…Troy how on earth did you afford such a beautiful piece of jewellery?" she asked. "It is absolutely stunning.

"Thank you Ororo," he answered. "Actually my grandmother handed it down to me and asked me to give it to the girl I fall in love with. She wanted me to use it as the engagement ring."

At this time Jack and Lucille had both come over, Jack's eyes landing on Gabriella's ring before looking back to Troy. Troy could see it there…the pure malice as it sunk in that Troy had just gotten engaged without even bothering to consult him or Lucille. Lucille was all smiles; this wasn't a really big shock for her as she hugged Gabriella.

Jack began walking out, Troy following behind him until they were well away from the gym. That was when Jack turned on Troy.

"You asked her to marry you?" he said, strangely calm. "Without even telling your mother or myself?"

"I know, I'm sorry…but I knew you'd never let me," he answered. "Gabriella and I recently talked through some things and with her new choices and my own we can make a union between us work out really well."

"Oh really?" he asked. "And what might these choices be."

"Gabriella is going to apply for a position at a temp agency," he explained. "After her ordeal with the coma she's adamant on doing a little bit of everything rather than just one. I accepted UCLA's offer dad. I'm going to play professional Basketball, just like we talked about."

Jack hadn't know about all this and looked at his son, completely shocked at the news.

"I would have told you guys but with all the recent things happening I've just been so busy, I forgot to…and then tonight we'd arranged to tell everyone," he explained.

"I see," he said. "And she's not…you know…?"

"Pregnant? No dad. No way," he said. "I wouldn't do that you…or her."

"Good…because when we get home tonight you can explain to your mother and myself why there is an open box of condoms in your room," he said, folding his arms.

Troy just sighed and shook his head, walking back to the gym with his dad.

"I said she wasn't pregnant," he said. "I never said we'd never done 'it'."

* * *

"Everyone please can I have your attention," said Mrs. Darbus as she stood on the stage. "It is time to announce this year's Prom King and Queen. Everyone has voted and this year's votes have been the most astounding to date."

Everyone had stopped talking as they watched. The Prom Kings had been a choice from Troy Bolton, Chad Danforth and the football team captain Collin Danvers. The Queens had been Sharpay Evens, a cheerleader name Lisa Harlow and Gabriella Montez.

"And…this years Prom King…with an astonishing total of 90% of the votes…Troy Bolton," she said, as the gym began to erupt in claps and cheers.

Troy stood up, a little put off by this but walked up to the stage and stood there waiting for whoever had been voted Queen.

"And…this years Prom Queen…with an amazing total of 95% of the total student votes…Gabriella Montez!" she said.

Gabriella looked up, her eyes wide as clapping and screams erupted around her. She stood up, smiling and almost crying as she walked up to the stage with Troy. She knew she'd been nominated, but she never thought she'd win over the likes of Sharpay or Lisa. Stepping up on stage and taking Troy's hand they both were crowned before looking out at the senior class.

Gabriella and Troy exited the stage and walked to the middle of the dance floor, as the dance part of the Prom started. She smiled up at him as he watched her closely.

"How do you feel?" he asked softly.

"Astonished," she answered. "I never thought I'd get Prom Queen. I can't believe I beat out Sharpay."

"I can," he said. "Prom Queen embodies what East High stands for. You are kind, sweet caring, gentle and always there to help people in need. Plus I think the incident with being run down helped your chances."

She smiled again, as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close. She stepped up and kissed him, wrapping her own arms behind his neck.

* * *

By the time Prom was over, people were getting ready to head off to various sites for a camping trip or a weekend at the beach. Since Prom was on Thursday and the seniors weren't going to show up Friday they had three days to enjoy themselves before coming back for Graduation.

The gang had decided to save their money for the summer time, and have one last trip together then before heading their individual ways to College or University. What troy and Gabriella didn't know was that those plans had changed; now the gang were going to pool their money together to give them a honeymoon.

The gang began heading out, Troy stopping short of the doors. Gabriella glanced back at him a little worried.

"You ok Wildcat?" she asked softly, coming up to him.

"Yeah…I just have to go talk to someone real quick," he answered, pecking her on the lips quickly. "I'll meet you at the car ok?"

She nodded and walked off with Taylor and Sharpay. Troy turned and ran off towards the Theatre…he had one last person he needed to speak with before heading off tonight.

* * *

Stepping into the large auditorium, he noticed Mrs. Darbus sitting in an empty seat in the middle row, just looking at the stage. It hadn't been to long ago when him and the rest of the drama students had put on the final musical 'Senior Year' which had surprisingly been better than he'd expected. He began to approach her slowly, not wanting to startle her.

"Your generation never ceases to amaze me," she spoke finally. "With all that hidden talent you all seem to have. This year's musical was by far the best one I've ever produced in my 30 years of teaching here."

He smiled and sat down beside her, glancing at the stage as well. He had never understood her attachment to the theatre until just recently. Here you could be free; you could be anything and everything you ever wanted to be.

"Anyways Mr. Bolton," she said. "You must have had some reason for coming here tonight?"

"I did," he said. "I wanted to thank you Mrs. Darbus. I always thought you hated us…the way you seemed to push us so much. It wasn't until just recently that I finally understood. You wanted to see us succeed."

"Nothing gives a teacher greater pleasure…than to see their pupil surpass them in greatness," she explained. "Many of you I pushed yes…but you Troy were one of the ones I kept an eye on. I've seen you do a great deal of things…winning your basketball trophy…starring as the lead role in a musical, how much you embraced outsiders to make them feel welcome. This year I think I've found my crown jewel out of all of the students here. You Mr. Bolton were one of my best students. It has been a great pleasure teaching you these last four years."

Troy smiled at the way Mrs. Darbus sounded and spoke. She sounded so sincere and heartfelt that he couldn't help but give a bit of a laugh.

"I can honestly say Mrs. Darbus if it wasn't for you I would never have tried any of that stuff," he said. "Because of you and Gabriella I've become a better person. So thank you. You're truly a great teacher."

She nodded as he got up and walked out of the theatre. She stood up and looked at the door Troy had exited from and clapped a little bit.

"Bravo Troy Bolton," she said. "Bravo."

* * *

"So who did you have to talk to?" asked Gabriella as they drove home. "All your friends were outside."

"Mrs. Darbus actually," he answered. "I had a few things that I needed to say to her. She always pushed me...even though I thought she hated me. It was only just recently that I realized that it wasn't because she hated me it was because she wanted me to succeed."

She smiled at him and nodded, closing her eyes for a little bit. She sighed and opened them again looking at Troy.

"I still can't believe we're here," she said. "You and me...getting married in the summer. I never thought I would find the man who would ever love me for just me. But here you are in front of me. Do you ever feel like maybe we're rushing into this a little too fast?"

"Honestly, some days yes I do," he answered. "But then I remember that I'm going to be marrying you and suddenly it doesn't feel wrong or rushed. I love you Gabriella Montez, and I always will."

She blushed a shade of scarlet before letting out a soft giggle. Troy was defiantly worth the wait and she was happy to be with him.

* * *

Graduation had not come fast enough for the school but when it did...it flew by. Next thing Gabriella knew it was her wedding day. Summer had flown by with preparations and planning, invites going out to family and friends. Now here she was standing in her elegant wedding dress, all done up and ready to go. She was nervous as she waited. Where had the time gone? Was her life going to go by this fast now that she was getting married?

"Gabriella?" said Sharpay as she walked into the room. "Oh god honey you look horrible...what's wrong?"

"I'm so nervous. I mean I hardly remember summer going by so fast...I don't even remember graduation. Where did all that time go? Is my life going to just rush by me so fast because I'm settling down?"

"Aw no honey of course not," she said, touching her shoulder. "Don't worry about it too much sweetheart. It feels rushed now but in the end, after this is over it'll feel great. It'll be like everything before it was just useless...the stuff that was needed to get where you are now.

Gabriella nodded and allowed Sharpay to fix her makeup and get her ready again. She smiled and stood up again, allowing the dress to flow out around her.

"Alright I'm ready," she said.

* * *

Troy stood at the altar waiting, his best man, Chad, standing beside him. He stood up front, in his tux waiting for Gabriella. He was nervous beyond belief but this was his day, he was happy, this was the day he was going to finally be joined with Gabriella. He looked out to see so many faces all staring back at him, all of his friends and family sitting there waiting for the ceremony to start. Finally the music started and he looked up.

"You ok man?" whispered Chad.

"Yeah…nervous."

The little girl came down the aisle throwing the confetti as she walked forward, followed by the bride's maids and the maid of honor. Then he saw her. Gabriella was coming down the aisle with his father, at her request, looking beautiful. He felt his heart stop in his chest when she appeared. She stopped beside him, smiling with her eyes watery.

"Hi," she mouthed to him.

"Hey," he mouthed back, taking her hand in his. "You ready?" he whispered.

"Yes," she answered. 'Let's go."

The two of them walked up to the alter together stopping in front of the older man waiting to marry them. The minister opened his book and smiled at them.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered together here in the sign of God, and in the face of this company to join together this man and this woman in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men; and therefore, is not by any, to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly, but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together, let them speak now or forever hold their peace," said the minister.

Troy and Gabriella shifted a little awkwardly before the minister continued.

"Marriage is the union of husband and wife in heart, body and mind. It is intended for their mutual joy, and for the help and comfort given on another in prosperity and adversity. But more importantly, it is a means through which a stable and loving environment may be attained. Through marriage, Troy and Gabriella make a commitment together to face their disappointments, embrace their dreams, realize their hopes, and accept each other's failures. Troy and Gabriella will promise one another to aspire to these ideals throughout their lives together, through mutual understanding, openness, and sensitivity to each other. We are here today before God, because marriage is one of His most sacred wishes, to witness the joining in marriage of Troy and Gabriella. This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which this man and this woman begin their life together. And now, through me, He joins you together in one of the holiest bonds," he spoke to everyone. "This is a beginning and a continuation of their growth as individuals. With mutual care, respect, responsibility and knowledge comes the affirmation of each one's own life happiness, growth and freedom. With respect for individual boundaries comes the freedom to love unconditionally. Within the emotional safety of a loving relationship, the knowledge self-offered one another becomes the fertile soil for continued growth. With care and responsibility towards self and one another comes the potential for full and happy lives. By gathering together all the wishes of happiness and our fondest hopes for Troy and Gabriella from all present here, we assure them that our hearts are in tune with theirs. These moments are so meaningful to all of us, for "what greater thing is there for two human souls than to feel that they are joined together, to strengthen each other in all labour, to minister to each other in all sorrow, to share with each other in all gladness. This relationship stands for love, loyalty, honesty and trust, but most of all for friendship. Before they knew love, they were friends, and it was from this seed of friendship that is their destiny. Do not think that you can direct the course of love, for love, if it finds you worthy, shall direct you. Marriage is an act of faith and a personal commitment as well as a moral and physical union between two people. Marriage has been described as the best and most important relationship that can exist between them. It is the construction of their love and trust into a single growing energy of spiritual life. It is amoral commitment that requires and deserves daily attention. Marriage should be a lifelong consecration of the ideal of loving kindness, backed with the will to make it last."

Troy and Gabriella turned to face each other smiling.

"Troy, your vows."

""Gabriella, I know that I'm supposed to have some fancy speech all written out so and studied so I don't make a fool of myself up her...but the truth is I'm the kind of guy who does everything on the fly. We've known each other for not even a year...but you mean the world to me. We've had our ups and downs but we've worked through them, you and me together. I can't picture a world without you Gabriella, because every time I do...it's always wrong. I can't promise you that I'll never make you cry, I can't promise you everything will be alright, but I can promise you a happy life, with me. I can promise to care for you, to love you and to be with you for as long as you let me," he said softly.

"Gabriella?"

"Huh...oh right," she said, smiling. "Sorry. Um...yeah Troy, I...I uh..."

She stopped and wiped her tears away before starting again.

"Sorry. Troy, I can't believe that I'm here," she said. "I never thought I would find love so young and so soon. I came to this town, the new girl. I didn't know anything or anybody. I made friends," she said indicating Taylor, Sharpay and Kelsie. "I met you and everything was different. You were charming, you were sweet and caring and willing to give up everything, your status, your dreams and your friends just to be with me. I love you Troy Bolton and I always will."

"Do you Troy Bolton take Gabriella Montez to be your wife, to live together after God's ordinance, in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and keep her, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon her your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her as long as you both shall live?" asked the minister.

"I do."

"Do you Gabriella Montez take Troy Bolton to be your husband to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and keep him, in sickness and in health, for richer, for poorer, for better, for worse, in sadness and in joy, to cherish and continually bestow upon him your heart's deepest devotion, forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him as long as you both shall live?" repeated the minister to Gabriella.

"I do."

"What token of your love do you offer? Would you place the rings in my hand? May these rings be blessed as the symbol of this affectionate unity. These two lives are now joined in one unbroken circle. Wherever they go – may they always return to one another. May these two find in each other the love for which all men and women year. May they grow in understanding and in compassion. May the home which they establish together be such a place that many will find there a friend. May these rings on their fingers symbolize the touch of the spirit of love in their hearts," said the minister as the little boy, Chad's brother, came up with the rings.

The minister took the rings and placed them on each of their fingers before placing Gabriella's hand in Troy's.

"May you always share with each other the gifts of love, be one in heart and in mind – may you always create a home together that puts in your hearts, love, generosity and kindness. In as much as Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez have consented together in marriage before this company of friends and family and have pledged their faith, and declared their unity by giving and receiving a ring, are now joined. You have pronounced yourselves husband and wife but remember to always be each other's best friend. What therefore, God has joined together let no man put asunder. And so, by the power vested in me by the State of Albuquerque and Almighty God, I now pronounce you man and wife and may your days be good and long upon the earth," said the minister. "You may now kiss the bride."

Troy smiled and pressed his lips to Gabriella's while his friends whooped at him. He pulled away and smiled at Gabriella.

"Finally," he said to her softly.

"Finally," she repeated.

* * *

There you go, the end of Chapter nine. I will have Chapter 10 done asap and it should be a good enough ending. It'll end in a mannor that will allow me to continue if I so wish but it also gives it a note of finality. Read and review please.


End file.
